


crust and sugar over

by araevenn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Translation, este fic no está para hacerte daño, este fic tiene yuuri & yuri broship muy fuerte, eventually, hurt only for the sake of comfort, yuuri y chris son BROS
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araevenn/pseuds/araevenn
Summary: Katsuki se sienta con las piernas cruzadas, claramente sin ninguna prisa por ir a ninguna parte. “¿Cómo te llamas? Soy –““Sé quién eres,” le corta y luego se sonroja. Se odia a por ambas cosas. Katsuki parece sorprendido, y a Yuri no se le ocurre ninguna razón por la que podría estarlo. Es un patinador clasificado nacionalmente. Es el patinador favorito de Yuri.~Yuuri y Yuri se hacen amigos y Viktor desarrolla un crush.Traducción del ficcrust and sugar overdeShanaStoryteller





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [crust and sugar over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10263101) by [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El título es del "dream deferred" de langson Hughes

Yakov le había dicho que no podía entrenar, que estaba allí solo para observar,  ya que dentro de poco podría _finalmente_ participar las competiciones junior. Pero lo último que Yuri quería hacer era quedarse mirando todo el día mientras _otras_ personas patinaban, y si eso significaba escabullirse de su habitación de hotel para ir a la pista antes del amanecer, que así fuera. 

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos repentinamente cuando se choca de frente con alguien más grande que él, y se cae al suelo.

"Oh, vaya. Lo siento, no te vi" una voz dice alarmada, y Yuri tiene que pestañear unas cuantas veces para asegurarse de que no se había dado un golpe demasiado fuerte y la persona delante suyo es realmente quién cree que es. "¿Estás bien?"

Yuri se queda mirando, con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, pero sin poder emitir ningún sonido. Sabía que el hombre iba a estar allí, por supuesto, y había estado esperando verle, pero no – no así. Aquí, solo, después de chocarse contra él.

"No te diste en la cabeza, ¿verdad?" se arrodilla delante de él, estirando el brazo para buscar con cuidado algún golpe, abriendo los ojos con preocupación.

"No," Yuri deja salir finalmente, "me encuentro bien."

"¿Estás seguro?" Yuuri Katsuki pregunta, y en el póster que Yuri tiene colgado encima de su cama los ojos del hombre parecen negros, pero así de cerca, puede ver que en realidad son de un suave tono marrón. Yuri asiente, sin confiar en su voz, gritándose a sí mismo que  _recobrase la compostura_ , pero todavía seguía sentado en el suelo. Katsuki sonríe, "Bien. Lo siento, fue mi culpa, no estaba prestando atención. Pensaba que era la única persona lo suficientemente loca para estar entrenando tan temprano."

"No pasa nada," y madre mía, si Yakov o Viktor pudieran verle ahora estarían riéndose de él toda la vida. O peor aún, Mila. "Se supone que no debería estar entrenando, no voy a competir. Mi entrenador solo me trajo para observar."

"Pero te pones ansioso si no patinas," Katsuki dice y por alguna razón parece feliz de estar pasando tiempo con él en el suelo. "A mi me pasa lo mismo. A veces cuando me pongo nervioso y no puedo patinar, bailo. En medio del comedor a las dos de la mañana," esboza una sonrisa que hace que Yuri quiera morir, "Mi compañero de cuarto es muy comprensivo, pero le vuelve loco."

"Oh," Yuri dice. Katsuki también patina para calmarse, y para centrarse. Mila siempre le llama raro y Yakov le regaña, pero a veces, no tenía que ver con entrenar, era solo la necesidad de moverse.

Katsuki cruza las piernas, claramente sin prisa por irse a ninguna parte. "¿Cómo te llamas? Soy –"

"Se quién eres," le corta, y a continuación se sonroja. Se odia por ambas cosas. Katsuki parece sorprendido, y Yuri no puede entender _por qué_. Es un patinador artístico clasificado nacionalmente.  Es el patinador artístico _favorito_  de Yuri. Sus salchows son mediocres y sus otros saltos son aún peor, aunque sus giros son en realidad muy buenos. Pero Yuri no está impresionado con la delicadeza técnica. Está obligado a compartir hielo con Victor Nikiforov, después de todo. Está impresionado con las secuencias de pasos de Katsuki y la manera en la que cuando patina parece que la música está tocando al son de sus movimientos y no al revés. Te hipnotiza y te quita el aliento y Yuri nunca puede apartar los ojos de él, incluso cuando Katsuki comete un error.

Por otro lado, preferiría apuñalarse así mismo en el ojo a volver a ver a Viktor hacer otro flip cuádriple. Viktor es bueno en presentación, obviametne, pero no está al nivel de Katsuki. Sin importar lo que el resto parezca pensar.

"Soy Yuri Plisetsky," dice, tratando de llenar el silencia con algo menos vergonzoso.

Una sonrisa se apodera de la cara de Katsuki, "Hola Yuri. Si estás seguro de que estás bien, ¿quieres venir al hielo? No tendremos mucho tiempo antes de que esto se empiece a llenar."

Yuri asiente. Katsuki es tan amable, ninguno de sus artículos había dicho nunca que era amable.

También se nota  que está claramente con un ojo puesto en Yuri mientras patina, asegurándose de que realmente está bien, y Yuri estaría normalmente molesto por una cosa así, pero tiene los ojos de su patinador favorito encima de él. Están patinando en el mismo hielo, y por el contrario, hace lo que puede para _mantener_ la mirada de Katsuki sobre él, haciendo saltos y giros. En algún momento, Katsuki empieza a aplaudir y por un humillante momento, Yuri piensa que se está burlando de él. Pero cuando mira hacia él el otro patinador está rebosante de alegría, "¡Genial!" dice, y no hay nada aparte de pura alegría en su cara, "¡Eres muy bueno!"

Los patinadores nuevos no están normalmente muy contentos con él cuando le ven patinar. Especialmente los más mayores. Se callan y a lo mejor no son exactamente crueles, pero tampoco están felices por su talento. "Gracias," dice tímidamente, de una manera que no había sido desde que era pequeño, y suelta abruptamente, "¿Puedes ayudarme con mis giros? Se te dan muy bien."

Y allí está esa sorpresa otra vez, como si Katsuki no supiera eso de sí mismo. Pero se desvanece y dice, "Por supuesto, ven aquí y enséñame lo que hiciste otra vez."

Es _asombroso,_ y Katsuki es sorprendentemente un buen profesor, sin levantar la voz y paciente y recordándole extrañamente a Yakov. Cuando otros patinadores empiezan a aparecer abandonan el hielo, comentando los giros de Yuri y las cosas en las que debería trabajar y las que ya tenía dominadas.

Esta es otra cosa a la que no está acostumbrado y que no espera – Katsuki no está hablando con él como si fuera un niño, no realmente. Está hablando con él como un patinador, como si fuera inteligente y supiera que está haciendo. No le habla de forma condescendiente o se burla de él ninguna vez.

Dicen que conocer a tus héroes es siempre una decepción, pero Yuri piensa que no podía ser más perfecto.

Un momento después se demuestra lo contrario cuando al salir de la pista y al alcanzar la parte donde se supone que  tienen que separarse e ir por caminos distintos Katsuki duda y pregunta en cambio, "¿Conoces algún sitio por aquí donde podamos desayunar? Yo pago, al fin y al cabo, fui yo el que te tiró al suelo." El estómago de Yuri ruge, respondiendo por él, pero Katsuki solo sonríe y dice, "Yo también."

~

Yakov se queda mirando su móvil con incredulidad. Lo agita como si así eso fuese a tener más sentido, antes de rendirse y pasárselo a Viktor, "Vitya, ¿qué dice?"

Viktor para de atarse los patines y coge el teléfono. Aclara su garganta antes de leer, "No me han secuestrado. Desayunando con un patinador."  Se encoge de hombros y le devuelve el teléfono, "Yura hizo un amigo, ¿y qué?."

"Dejando de lado la parte en la que Yura _ha ignorado descaradamente_ mis órdenes de no entrenar," Viktor rueda sus ojos porque Yakov debería haber sabido que eso iba a pasar desde el principio, "Hacer amigos no suena como algo – propio de él ."

"Ahora tiene trece años," Dice Viktor, "a lo mejor está madurando."

Yakov le arranca su teléfono de las manos de Viktor, "¿Por qué iba a significar eso algo? Tú eres igual de mocoso ahora que cuando empecé a entrenarte," y se va andando.

Viktor le grita, "¡No seas así!¡Vuelve aquí!¡Mi programa corto es hoy!¡YAKOV!"

 ~

"¿Dónde has estado?" pregunta Celestino, "¡Dijiste que estarías de vuelta hace una hora!"

Yuri comprueba la hora en su teléfono, y también ve las tres llamadas perdidas, "¡Lo siento! No me di cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho. Fui a desayunar cuando acabé."

Celestino se las apaña para mantener la fachada de enfado por otro momento,  pero la deja caer ante la cara avergonzada de Yuuri. "Bueno, es verdad que entrenas increíblemente pronto de todos modos, así que supongo que no hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Ve a cambiarte."

~

Yuri aparece en la pista más o menos quince minutos antes que el día antes, y Katsuki ya está patinando, con los cascos puestos, así que no es probable que se haya dado cuenta de que está allí.

Yuri va en silencio hacia el borde de la pista, apoyándose a la vez que ve a Katsuki patinar. Él mismo estará en el hielo en un momento, pero por ahora, está feliz solo mirando. El comienzo familiar de una rutina empieza, y se centra en Katsuki aún más. El patinador senior se había equivocado en su programa corto en una media docena de maneras distintas, pero aún así había conseguido un puntuaje impresionante, gracias a su secuencia de pasos.

Pero Yuri reconoce esta rutina, es la misma rutina que hizo ayer, solo – distinta.

Aquí, donde piensa que está solo, donde no hay jueces ni multitudes, la realiza casi impecable. Sus giros parecen más rápidos, aterriza todos los saltos – pero ni siquiera son los _mismos_  saltos, añade rotaciones y cantidades, y acaba con un flip triple. ¡ _Acaba_  el programa con él! Katsuki es conocido por su resistencia, ¡pero eso es de locos! Ninguno de los saltos eran perfectos y había tenido que tocar el hielo en el último, pero aún así, era todavía terriblemente impresionante.

Claramente estaba agotado, respirando agitadamente, pero cuando Katsuki levanta la mirada y le ve se paraliza. Yuri aplaude, y no para aunque la cara de Katsuki se pone roja y patina hacia él, quitádose sus auriculares. "No te vi," murmura.

"¡Eso fue increíble!" Yuri exclama, "Eso fue – ¡la mejor cosa que he visto! Si hubieses patinado así ayer, ¡los habrías ganado a todos!"

Katsuki hace una mueca.

Yuri instantáneamente siente el incómodo calor de la vergüenza generándose en él y mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. "Quiero decir – ¡no que ayer fuese malo! Digo, solo," mira hacia abajo, y esta sería la parte en la que se enfada y sale de allí hecho una furia, pero no _quiere_  estar enfadado con Katsuki. Así que traga y mira hacia arriba otra vez, "Lo siente. Yo – lo siento."

Katsuki esboza una media sonrisa, y parece que duele. Pero no parece estar enfado tampoco. "Esta bien, yo también desearía haber patinado así ayer."

"Oh" dice, y el aire entre ellos es casi fácil y debería dejarlo, pero dice, "Nunca te había visto patinar así antes. He visto todos los vídeos de tus competiciones, pero nunca había visto algo como lo que acabas de hacer."

"¿Todas ellas?" pregunta, y ahí está esa sorpresa otra vez, tan honesta y dolorosa de presenciar que Yuri ni siquiera puede sentirse avergonzado.

"Todas ellas" le confirma.

Katsuki sonríe a medias otra vez, pero esta vez no parece como si le doliera. "No – llevo bien las multitudes, y ya sabes, la presión. Desearía que lo hiciese. Pero incluso con mi entrenador, no – no sé. Solo patino lo mejor que puedo cuando estoy solo. Lo que no me beneficia mucho."

"Oh," Dice Yuri, suavemente, porque no es estúpido. Ha oído de más de un atleta que no podía soportar la presión. Pero no es justo, porque Katsuki la está soportando, mayoritariamente, tiene talento y es fuerte, y antes de esto era solo el patinador favorito de Yuri, pero ahora piensa que podría ser el _mejor_ patinador de todos. Pero no sabe como expresar nada de eso bien sin parecer loco, así que pregunta, "Tus triples son bastante buenos, ¿pero quieres trabajar en tus cuádruples? Mi entrenador no me deja hacerlo en competiciones, pero soy bastante bueno con el salchow cuádruple."

Tan pronto como las palabras abandonan su boca se arrepiente. Katsuki es un patinador senior, y un adulto, y como claramente había acabado de demostrar no necesitaba ayuda de ningún _niño,_ cuádruples o no cuádruples. Yuri está pensando que a lo mejor todavía puede escapar, pretender que nada de eso había pasado y que le queda todavía algo de dignidad.

Katsuki no se ríe de él. En vez de eso, pestañea y dice, "Wow, ¿ya puedes hacer el salchow cuádruple? ¡Eso es asombroso! Me encantaría que me ayudases."

La boca de Yuri se abre de la sorpresa, con el corazón en la garganta, porque – porque nadie le toma en serio, ni Mila ni Georgi ni Victor, ni siquiera Yakov. Es bueno, pero es un niño y tiene todavía un largo camino por delante. Como todo el mundo continúa recordándole. "Guay," deja salir y dice, con esperanza, "Entonces – entonces podemos trabajar en mis giros otra vez? ¿Si eso te parece bien?"

"Por mi perfecto," Katsuki dice firmemente, "un intercambio bueno y justo."

Yuri se retira a ponerse sus patines antes de que pueda ponerse en ridículo completamente, pero está radiante de alegría todo el tiempo.

~

Yuuri se encuentra con el patinador junior ruso todas las mañanas durante el resto de la semana, y debería ser raro, pero en vez de eso, es fácil y – divertido, incluso. Le pone los pies en la tierra, lo suficiente para que afecte su patinaje y aterriza un par de saltos que estaba esperando fallar. Hasta Celestino parece impresionado. Eso también significa que se las apaña para arañar un lugar en el podio.

Viktor queda primero, por supuesto, y Chris le guiña el ojo desde su lugar en el segundo puesto, "¿Bebidas esta noche?"

"Absolutamente no," le clava la mirada. Chris solo se encoje de hombros, pero esta sonriendo.

Se dice a sí mismo que _por una vez_  va a decirle al molesto patinador mayor que no, y no ponerse en ridículo enfrente de uno de sus pocos amigos en el mundo del patinaje, pero sabe que eso es una mentira incluso mientras que lo piensa. Además, está bastante seguro de que parte de la razón por la que Chris sale con él es por las vergonzosas payasadas que siempre parece convencer a Yuri de hacer después de unas cuantas demasiadas bebidas.

Chris se presenta en su habitación, como siempre, una hora después de que se las hayan arreglado para alejarse de los periodistas. Yuri está en vaqueros y una camisa blanca, ropa a la que no le tiene mucho aprecio en caso de que terminase perdiéndola. "Viktor se une a nosotros," Chris dice una vez que Yuuri ha cerrado la puerta detrás de él.

Yuri le mira fijamente, traicionado. "Absolutamente no."

"¡Sería antideportivo no invitarle!" Chris insiste, haciendo pucheros a la vez que se sube las gafas por el puente de la nariz. "Además, todos estuvimos en el mismo podio, no hay ninguna razón para estar nervioso."

Cruza sus brazos, "Oh, ¿y cómo vamos a conseguir salir anónimamente en una noche de libertinaje con Viktor Nikiforov con nosotros?"

Chris solamente sujeta en silencio el par de gafas más feo que ha visto jamás.

"Madre mía, esta es la peor idea que has tenido," dice débilmente.

Chris le da una palmada en el hombro y le empuja hacia el ascensor, "Vamos, ¡no podemos dejar que Viktor espere por nosotros!"

 ~

Ha sido amigo de Yuuri por más tiempo de lo que lo ha sido de Viktor, desde que estaban en las competiciones junior juntos, y por eso no está sorprendido ni lo más minimo cuando en el primer club al que van Yuri va derecho a la barra.

"¿Estás seguro de que está bien que viniese?" pregunta Viktor, con ojos preocupados debajo de las espantosas gafas que su amigo le había obligado a llevar. "Sé que dijiste que esto era algo que los dos hacíais juntos. Puedo irme."

"Solo lo hacemos solos porque Yuuri es antisocial y Sara y Phichit son demasiado jóvenes, auque eso a veces no logra pararlos. Solamente es tímido, no te preocupes." Levanta la mirada y Yuuri está tomando chupitos. A este paso, no será tímido por mucho tiempo.

"Si estas seguro" Dice Viktor frunciendo el ceño.

 ~

Después de dos horas y una cantidad inhumana de alcohol, Chris y Yuuri están arrasando con la pista de baile mientras que Viktor los mira con la boca abierta.

El callado, reservado patinador japonés había estado bebiendo incesantemente y mayoritariamente ignorándole durante la noche entera. Después, como hace diez minutos Chris había dicho, "Creo que ha llegado la hora"

Yuuri había vaciado su última bebida, estampado el vaso en la mesa tan fuerte que tembló, y dijo, "Puedes apostar tu trasero a que ha llegado la hora," y le arrastró a la pista de baile.

Chris le hace señas para que se acerque, pero él no esta seguro de donde exactamente entre los dos cuerpos se supone que tiene que encajar. Yuuri le pilla mirándole y le sonríe por primera vez esa noche, con las mejillas rojas, y _oh,_ vale, Viktor puede sentir un sonrojo en respuesta formándose en sus propias mejillas aunque solo haya tomado un par de bebidas.

Yuuri se despega de Chris y le tiende una mano. Viktor se deja ser arrastrado más cerca, y se sonroja aún más cuando Yuuri lanza sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y dice, "Viktor, Viktor, tú – tú necesitas bailar conmigo."

Mira a su alrededor en busca de ayuda, pero Chris parece haberse fundido en la multitud, así que dice, "Vale," y Yuuri le coje las manos y se las pone en sus caderas y Viktor va a morirse. Continúan bailando, y ve a Chris por el rabillo del ojo, pero les está evitando. Hace una nota mental de el gritarle luego por emparejarle con alguien, pero Yuuri es guapísimo y la manera en la que patino antes fue maravillosa, y Viktor no suele fijarse en  gente así. Las personas se ponen todas nerviosas alrededor de él, pero él no suele sentirse de esa manera, él no es una persona normal.

"Vamos a beber algo," dice Yuuri, con los ojos medio cerrados, "Hace calor aquí dentro."

Los dos están empapados en sudor, y eso está haciendo que el fino material de la camisa de Yuuri se pegue a él de maneras interesantes, así que Victor traga saliva y asiente. Yuuri le coge de la mano y lo arrastra hasta la barra. Solo hay un asiento libre, y Viktor está a punto de ofrecérselo cuando Yuuri empuja a Viktor en él, hablándole distraído, "Aquí tienes, eres demasiado alto," y no está seguro de si debería sentirse ofendido o no, pero se ríe de todas las maneras.

Yuuri se inclina para mirar a los ojos al camarero, lo que le da a Viktor una fantástica vista de su culo en esos vaqueros apretados, apretados. Nunca volverá a reírse de la moda de los pantalones apretados nunca más. "Yuuri", dice. Él se gira para mirarle a la cara, y sus narices están casi pegando cuando lo que fuese que Viktor iba a decir se le va de la mente.

"Tus ojos son azules," dice Yuuri, acercándose y encerrando a Viktor entre la barra y su brazo, "Como – como – Soy de un pueblo de playa y son como ese azul tan perfecto cuando el sol se está reflejando en un día despejado, ¿sabes?"

Oh _dios,_ un hombre para morirse está alabándole por el color de sus ojos y está sujetándolo contra superficies. Nunca va a recuperarse de esto. "¿Sí?"

"Sí," Yuuri asiente, intencionadamente serio, y se impulsa hacia arriba y de repente Viktor tiene en su regazo a Yuuri Katsuki. Se olvida de respirar cuando Yuuri le quita esas gafas ridículas que Chris le ha obligado a llevar y eleva su cabeza lo justo para encontrarse con los labios de Yuuri a medio camino. Sabe a ron y azúcar – azúcar de todas esas bebidas, y _no puede_ pedirle que vaya con él a su habitación, no así, pero cuando Yuuri le besa no se resiste, abre su boca para él y clava sus dedos en las caderas de Yuuri para impedir que se resbale de su regazo.

 ~

Yuuri se despierta con el estridente sonido de la alarma e inmediatamente tiene ganas de morirse.

"¡Apaga eso!" se queja Chris. Su amigo le está abrazando por detrás, un brazo alrededor de su cintura a la vez que presiona su cara contra su espalda.

Yuuri apaga la alarma y entierra su cabeza en la almohada. "Tengo que levantarme. He quedado con alguien en el rink." 

"Madre mía, _por qué,_ " Chris gime, "Es demasiado pronto."

"Tú puedes quedarte," dice, deshaciéndose del agarre de Chris y quitándose la ropa de la noche anterior con la que se había quedado dormido. Al menos no la había _perdido_ , así que eso era un avance. "Hicimos un duelo de baile anoche?"

"No esta vez," masculla, poniéndose una almohada por encima de la cabeza a la vez que Yuuri abre las cortinas.

Considera ducharse, pero va a volver a ponerse asqueroso en la pista, así que sigue adelante y empieza a ponerse su ropa de entrenamiento. "¿Pasó algo interesante o más vergonzoso de lo normal?" Toca con cuidado las marcas con formas de dedo en sus caderas, "¿Hiciste tu esto?"

"No. Te liaste con Viktor Nikiforov y nos echaron del club por indecencia pública. Dos veces." Hace una pausa, "Solo la segunda vez fue mi culpa."

Yuuri rueda sus ojos, "Sí, vale. Me tomare eso como un no. Escríbeme a qué hora es tu vuelo, y si es tarde comeremos juntos."

Chris le hace un gesto con la mano dando a entender que está de acuerdo y Yuuri coge sus patines antes de salir disparado de la habitación y correr hacia la pista.

"¡Lo siento, llego tarde!" dice, y Yuri se para a mitad de su rutina para sonreírle. "¿En que te gustaría trabajar hoy?"

Patinan juntos como lo han hecho los días pasados, y todo es tan divertido y sencillo entre ellos como siempre. Según la hora va pasando, Yuri se va volviendo más callado y más callado, y sus labios apenas se curvan hacia arriba cuando salen del hielo y se dirigen a desayunar.

Puede ver que Yuri está molesto, pero está intentando esconderlo, y eso es _estúpido._ Están ayudándose mutuamente, y se llevan bien, por lo que es perfectamente normal decirle, "Hey, dame tu teléfono," en medio de su plato de gofres compartido.

Yuri levanta una ceja pero se lo pasa. Yuuri va a la página de contactos y se añade a sí mismo, incluyendo su skype y su instragram, aunque apenas lo use. Se ha dado cuenta de que a Yuri le gusta particularmente la aplicación, y entre él y Pichit a lo mejor se veía obligada a usarla más de dos veces al año. "Todavía podría hacer uso de tu consejo con los saltos, si tienes tiempo," dice, devolviéndole el teléfono.

Yuri lo coge con una expresión en blanco, y Yuuri teme que haya hecho algo mal hasta que el patinador más joven se tira a través de la mesa y le agarra en lo que un pulpo podría definir como abrazo. "¡Sí!¡Por supuesto!"

No es una persona demasiado cariñosa, pero se ríe y le devuelve el abrazo y sus preocupaciones desaparecen. "Bien."

 ~

La luz del mediodía se filtra en su habitación, pero Viktor todavía esta en la cama, con un brazo encima de los ojos y una sonrisa que no puede quitarse de la cara.

Su teléfono suena, y si es Yakov lo va a ignorar. Pero es un mensaje de Chris diciendo: _aquí tienes una foto conmemorativa_

Abre el archivo y se nota que ya es tarde. Él vuelve a tener puestas esas gafas horrorosas, con los brazos de Yuuri alrededor de su cuello y se están sonriendo mutuamente.

"Madre mía," dice en voz baja. Abraza su teléfono contra su pecho no de forma muy diferente a una chica adolescente y se pregunta si poner esa foto como su fondo de pantalla sería demasiado.

 ~

"Así que," Phichit dice tan pronto como está de vuelta, literalmente tan pronto como cruza la puerta de su apartamento. "Felicidades por conseguir el bronce. ¿Qué está pasando entre tú y Plisetsky?"

"Hola a ti también," dice, quitándose el abrigo y soltando su bolsa en el suelo. Ya deshará la maleta y se encargará de ello más tarde. Los vuelos largos siempre le dejan exhausto. "¿Cómo supiste que estaba con Yuri? ¿Estabas espiándome por las redes sociales otra vez?" se deja caer en el sofá poniendo sus piernas encima del regazo de Phichit.

"¿Cómo podría hacer eso?" se queja, "¡Nunca subes nada!"

"Phichit" dice, sin ánimo para bormas.

El adolescente suspira otra vez y dice, "Plisetsky tiene su cuenta de instagram bien actualizada. Cuelga su comida cuando come fuera – y tú estabas en algunas de esas fotos. No tú entero, "especifica cuando Yuuri levanta una ceja, "solo tú codo o un poco de tu tronco o algo. Pero dado que soy _tu mejor amigo_ y un brillante detective, averigüé estas cosas."

"¿Te diste cuenta de que me seguía en Instagram así que investigaste su perfil a fondo?" Traduce Yuuri.

Phichit pretende estar ofendido por dos segundos antes de desistir, "Sí, básicamente."

"Me ayudó con mis saltos," dice. "Es majo."

"¡Tiene trece años!" Se queja Phichit, "¿Por qué _te_ estaba ayudando _él_?"

Yuuri rueda sus ojos, "Es bueno, ¿qué importancia tiene su edad?"

"Supongo," Phichit dice dudosamente, "Vale, da igual. Pásatelo bien con tu pequeño hermano adoptado."

Yuuri se ríe y se levanta del sofá. "Voy a darme una ducha"

"¡Bien!" le grita Phichit detrás de él "¡Apestas!"

 ~

Phichit lo había dicho como un chiste, pero con el paso de los meses parecía hacerse cada vez más real. Se escribían y hacían videoconferencias por skype, mandándose mutuamente videos de sus rutinas preguntado por consejo y opinión. Yuuri habla con el niño más de lo que lo hace con su familia, pero – parece que les hace a los dos bien.

Ha oído rumores del niño. Decían que tenía talento pero además era arrogante, un mocoso y un grano en el culo. Puede ver retazos de eso a veces, cuando los dos están discutiendo por una secuencia de pasos o una coreografía, pero por la mayor parte del tiempo – bueno, si Phichit no tuviese fuentes de confianza pensaría que Plisetsky era un niño dulce. La mayor parte del tiempo. Se queja de sus compañeros de pista y de su entrenador con ferocidad que Phichit encuentra personalmente preocupante, pero Yuuri solo le quita importancia.

"Le tratan como a un niño," Yuuri le explica, "y lo es, y sabes, necesita cosas normales de adolescentes como disciplina y un horario y límites. Pero tratarle como un niño pequeño en lo relativo a su patinaje no tiene sentido. Ya es mejor que la mitad de los patinadores seniors y hablarle de forma condescendiente solo le cabrea."

Phichit supone que tiene sentido, y no vuelve a sacar el tema. Además, a lo mejor tiene razón – sin importar lo mucho que discutan acerca de patinaje Plisetsky nunca se dirigía a él con ese desprecio con el que parecía dirigirse a los demás, por lo que su amigo debía de estar haciendo algo bien.

Yuuri es mejor por ello también, de alguna manera. Más firme, como si el ser un apoyo para Plisetsky le hubiese obligado a tener un soporte más firme. Intenta preguntarle a Celestino su opinión sobre todo ello pero su entrenador solo dice, "Llamé a Yakov y el está igual de confuso.  Vamos a dejarlo estar de momento." Lo que no le dice a Phichit _nada_ pero si Yuuri es feliz y el niño es feliz eso es todo lo que importa.

¿Verdad?

 ~

Viktor se apoya en el borde de la pista, negándose a admitir que está haciendo pucheros. Está mirando en dirección de Yuri, quién está pasando su descanso al otro lado de la pista escribiendo rápido en su teléfono. Como su abuelo no es exactamente un fan de escribir, solo hay una persona con la  que Yuri podría estar hablando. "Ni siquiera me grita tanto."

"No iría tan lejos," dice Georgi, continuando bebiendo agua de manera que casi está derramando la mitad en su cara. "Todavía te grita mucho."

Mila se pone de puntillas para poder descansar su barbilla en el hombro de Viktor, "Es mono, se ha hecho amigo de su héroe."

"¿Héroe?" Viktor exige, "¡Creía que yo era su héroe!"

Georgi levanta una ceja. Mila se mueve de detrás de Viktor para inclinarse hacia el borde de la barrera de manera que puede mirarle con lástima. "No, tu eres su rival. Quiere ganarte, no ser tú. Hay una diferencia."

Viktor cruza sus brazos y resopla, "Bueno, no entiendo que es tan genial acerca de Yuri."

Mila le clava los dedos en sus costillas, "No seas un mocoso celoso. Estoy segura de que él te valora como rival también."

Viktor se aparta y patina lejos de ella, traicionado. Lo que de verdad había querido decir era que no sabía que era lo genial acerca de su Yuri para que el Yuuri con el que se había liado estuvisese escribiendo a su compañero de pista y no a él, pero considerando que no le había contado a ninguno de ellos acerca de aquella noche decide no corregirlos en su interpretación errónea.

Desearía que pudiese pedirle a Yuri que pasase un mensaje, o pedirle el número de Yuuri, pero de verdad, _de verdad_ que no quiere explicar por qué lo quiere.

Ella suspira. Georgi le pasa lo que queda de su agua, y ella le pega un sorbo. "Me alegra que Yuri tenga un amigo. No se le da muy bien eso."

George le roba su agua de vuelta, frunciendo el ceño. "Crees que nuestro Yuri le ha contado a su Yuuri que es parte de su fan club online?"

"Por supuesto de no," dice Mila, "Además, no te atrevas a mencionar eso, se supone que no lo sabemos. Tienes suerte de que eso es la cosa más vergonzosa que encontraste en su teléfono - ¡tiene trece años!"

Georgi tararea y se desliza otra vez al centro de la pista, sin preocuparse por su indeferencia descarada por la privacidad de otros. Mila se masajea la frente y se va a ponerse los patines otra vez.

~

Yuuri está haciendo yoga aéreo en el salón , colgado boca debajo de sus caderas. Phichit había estado un poco demasiado entusiasta cuando Yuuri le había preguntado si podía instalar la barra de stripper, y había tenido premoniciones horrorosas de sus entrenamientos terminando llenando el instagram de su amigo. El aerial silk hook (gancho de seda aérea?) había sido un compromiso.

"¡HEY!" Phichit entra en la habitación, agitando el móvil de Yuuri, "Tu mini-yo está llamando."

"Odia cuando lo llamas así," Yuuri suspira, estirando su mano, todavía del revés.

Phichit le da el teléfono sonante, "No os puedo decir a los dos Yuri, y el se ofende cuando le llamo Yura."

Yuuri rueda sus ojos, deslizando el pulgar a través de la pantalla, "Hey Yurochka."

"Katsudon," Yura le dice de vuelta, y Yuuri se arrepiente de haberle contado sobre sus tradiciones acerca de su plato favorito solo porque se había ganado ese desafortunado apodo. Yura le había hecho una captura de pantalla a su lista de contactos, y la foto que tenía de Yuuri era una que le había mandado del katsudon de su madre. "¿Estás muy ocupado?"

Él se pone boca arriba, hace el espagar en el aire, y se vuelve a poner boca debajo de manera que su cabeza está a menos de un pie del suelo. Realmente necesitan quitar el polvo. "No, solamente estoy pasando el rato" (en inglés hanging out, que significa pasar el rato pero también hace referencia a que está colgado)

Phichit suelta una risa.

"Como sea," dice Yura, "¿Puedes abrir skype? Quiero ayuda con mi rutina, y Yakov no para de decirme que me relaje."

"Suena relajante," observa, "Espera, te llamaré de vuelta en skype." Se desconecta de la llamada y luego vuelve a llamar usando la aplicación.

La cara de Yura llena la pantalla, roja y sudorosa y con suficiente tensión por enfado en su cuerpo que está claramente a dos segundos de partirse a la mitad. Hace una mueca extrañándose, "¿Estás boca abajo?"

"Sí," dice Yuuri, y lo deja ahí. "¿Qué es lo que le pasa a tu rutina?"

"Yakov no para de quejarse de que mi secuecia de pasos no es lo suficientemente fluida," gruñe, "pero no me está diciendo como _arreglarlo_ y estoy a punto de gritar."

Yuuri se vuelve a poner boca arriba y se mueve hasta que está tumbado en la seda como en una hamaca. "Déjame ver."

Yura asiente y le pasa el teléfono a alguien quién lo sujeta de manera que Yuuri pueda ver toda la pista. Hace su rutina, Yuuria ya la había visto antes, pero presta especial atención esta vez a las transiciones entre los saltos y a la presentación. Yura termina con los dos brazos extendidos antes de romper el momento patinando con furia de vuelta y arrebatándole el teléfono a quien fuese que hubiese sido lo suficientemente amable para sujetarlo. "¿Y bien?"

"Entiendo a lo que se refiere," admite, pero cuando los hombros de Yura se tensan aún más se apresura por añadir, "Creo que es donde tus saltos están colocados – tan pronto como empiezas a cogerle el tranquillo tienes un salto o un giro y tienes que empezar de nuevo otra vez. Es difícil hacer que parezca fluido de la manera en la que está organizado."

" _Tú_ podrías hacerlo," le acusa, con los ojos azules entrecerrados.

Abre su boca para negarlo, pero vacila – Yura se enfada cuando se infravalora a sí mismo, lo que no era algo que pensaba que hiciese pero Yura no está de acuerdo. Reproduce la rutina otra vez en su cabeza, y , bueno, Yura no está equivocado. "Probablemente. Pero no puedo aterrizar mis triples ni la mitad de bien que tú."

Eso parece relajarle un poco al menos, y dice, "Sí, tú puedes. ¿Has hablado con tu entrenador acerca de añadirle los cambios que _yo_ te recomendé?"

"Lo he intentado," dice, con un destello de irritación no muy común, "No pensó que fuera tan buena idea." Continúa hablando antes de que Yura pueda empezar a maldecir a Celestino, "Dame alrededor de un día y te enviaré algunas ideas para recolocar tu rutina, ¿vale? De todos modos, suelo acabar haciendo mis propias secuencias de pasos para las coreografías de Celestino."

Yura resopla, soplando sus pegajosos mechones de pelo fuera de su cara, "Vale. Pero habla con tu entrenador otra vez. Tú programa libre no te exige lo suficiente."

"Está bien," coincide con él, temiendo de antemano la conversación, "Pero solo si tú dejas el hielo por hoy. No vas a mejorar si estás demasiado frustrado para concentrarte."

Por un momento piensa que Yura va a mandarle a la mierda, pero se reprime y dice, "Está bien, hablaré contigo mañana," y cuelga.

Yuuri suspira, se pone derecho y se desenreda de las sedas. Phichit le ayuda a doblarla, con los extremos de su boca ligeramente hacia abajo. "No es por estar de acuerdo con el adolescente enfadado, pero tiene algo de razón con lo de Celestino."

"Estás coincidiendo con el chico de trece años, literalmente," Yuuri le señala, dejando las sedas en una esquina, "Además, amas a Celestino."

"Es genial," Phichit le da la razón alegremente, "pero no sé Yuuri. Eres un patinador brillante. Pienso que debería estarte dado rutinas más complicadas."

Se masajea el puente de la nariz, "No hablemos de ello, ya bastante tengo con Yura."

"Vale," su amigo dice como dándole la razón, pero Yuuri sabe que no ha olvidado el tema.

 ~

Yuuri  mira alternativamente a sus horarios de clase y de entrenamiento a su calendario, y _podría_ hacerlo. No se ha tomado muchos días libres este semestre. Además y más importante, _a él_  le gustaría que alguien estuviese allí para su primera competición seria.

Abre su email para escribir una nota rápida a sus profesores.

 ~

Celestino le mira fijamente. "¿Vas a ir a México?"

Su estudiante se cruza de brazos, "Solo son tres días. Estaré de vuelta el domingo. ¿Hay algún problema?"

Mira hacia Phichit, quién solo se encoje de hombros. Y luego otra vez a Yuuri. "No," dice lentamente, "¿Hay alguna… hay alguna razón por la que quieras tomarte tres días libres en medio del entrenamiento e ir a México? No es que sea un problema. Pero no lo habías hecho antes. Nunca."

Yuuri se sonroja y se rasca la parte de atrás de su cabeza, "No, no realmente."

Phichit rueda sus ojos.

"Vale," dice, porque no hay nada más que decir. "Ten un viaje agradable."

Su estudiante más antiguo asiente y se va, probablemente a hacer las maletas. Para su viaje. A México.

"¿Sexo?" pregunta con esperanza.

Phichit niega con la cabeza, "Ni siquiera te acercas."

 ~

Yuri está mirando al suelo con enfado mientras esperan a que el hielo se vacíe, y Yakov sabe que probablemente solo sean nervios, pero la canción de Yuri va sobre la _inocencia_ y _el descubrimiento de un niño_ y el aura de enfado que está emanando de su estudiante más joven no es la más apropiada para eso.

Además, no sabe cómo afrontarle porque es un adolescente que odia a todos y a todo, pero que se odiaría a sí mismo si la cagara en su programa corto.

"¡Yurochka!" una voz desconocida grita, y la cabeza de Yuri se levanta de golpe. Yakov no sabe que periodista o fan acaba de cometer ese error, porque la única persona que puede llamar a Yuri eso es su abuelo, y se cabrea _mucho_ si alguien más lo hace –

"¡Katsudon" Yuri responde, moviendo su brazo a modo de saludo, y la primera sonrisa que Yakov ha visto en todo el día aparece en su cara.

Se gira y el patinador japonés que ha alterado su rutina está corriendo hacia ellos. Espera, porque está absolutamente seguro de que Yuri no va a dejar que este hombre le llame así, sin importar lo feliz que este de verle

Sin embargo, en vez de gritarle, Yuri se lanza a los brazos del hombre más mayor, y Katsuki se agacha lo suficiente para que Yuri no tenga que ponerse de puntillas. "Siento llegar tarde," dice, dándole a Yuri otro apretón antes de soltarle. "Dejar que seguridad me dejasen pasar ha sido más difícil de lo que pensaba. ¿Tal vez he acabado haciéndome un montón de selfies con los guardias de seguridad"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Yuri exige saber, pero está radiante de alegría. "¡Esta es una competición solo para juniors"

"Lo sé," sonríe ensimismado, "¡Pero es tú primer Grand Prix! No quería perdérmelo. Has estado trabajando muy duro."

Por un momento Yuri está completamete quieto y Yakov no tiene ni idea de lo que está pensando. Luego le da a Katsuki la sonrisa más pequeña y dulce que alguna vez le haya visto darle a alguien, y se abalanza sobre él una última vez antes de quitarse las protecciones de sus patines, dándoselas a Yakov, y entrando al hielo.

"Hola," Katsuki dice, con los ojos mirando a cualquier sitio excepto a Yakov, "Siento presentarme así sin más. Espero que no sea mucho inconveniente."

Claramente está esperando una bronca. Katsuki piensa que va a gritarle, pero vino de todos modos porque quería apoyar a Yuri. Yakov curva la mitad de su boca en una sonrisa y le da una palmada en el hombro tan fuerte que hace que pierda el equilibrio ligeramente. "Gracias, chico."

 ~

Cuando Yakov llega el rink la siguiente mañana, estaba claro que Katsuki y Yuri ya llevaban allí un timpo. Los dos empapados en sudor mientras patinan juntos el final de la rutina de Yuri, y es como ver doble.  Parece que Katsuki se sabe la rutina de memoria, y tiene la sospecha de que Yuri sabe la de Katsuki también.

Ha visto a Yuri al teléfono con el chico antes, pero en persona es diferete. Yuri le da a Katsuki un respeto que no le da a nadie, Yakov incluido, y está menos ofendido que intrigado por eso.

Además, Yuri patina mejor con Katsuki alrededor, el otro patinador calmando solo con su presencia los nervios que Yuri negaba tener.

Se pregunta cuánto se enfadaría Celestino si secuestrase a su estudiante.

~ 

Yuuri se acababa de bajar del avión en Detroit cuando su teléfono suena, la cara de Phichit llenando la pantalla. Está tan cansado que lo único que quiere es dormir una semana del tirón, y está seguro que sea lo que sea de lo que su compañero de cuarto quiera hablar, puede esperar hasta que llegue a casa. Pero tampoco es que tenga nada mejor que hacer mientras que espera por su taxi, así que contesta.

"No puedo creer que lo dejaras sonar por tanto tiempo," Phichit le regaña antes de poder decir un apalabra, "De todos modos, has hecho explotar internet."

"Eso no suena realista," bosteza, "además, apenas uso las redes sociales."

El taxi por fin aparece y se desliza con gusto al asiento de atrás. "Puede que no lo hagas, pero el resto del mundo sí. Todo el mundo está flipando con tu aparación en el GPJ México y con todas las fotos que consiguieron de Yurio y de ti juntos."

"Yurio" pregunta "¿De dónde salió eso?"

"Tú hermana lo sugirió, ya que no es ni Yuri ni Yura."

Aleja el teléfono de él sin creérselo, mirándolo como si le hubiese traicionado, "¿Hablas con mi _hermana_?"

"Tú no usas las redes sociales," su amigo se queja, "¿Cómo si no esperas que ella sepa que estás vivo?"

"¿ _Llamándome_?" dice, "¿A su hermano?"

Phichit hace un sonido con la parte de atrás de su garganta, para quitarle importancia, "No seas ridículo. De todas formas, hay como mil fotos de Yurio abrazándote y de los dos desayunando y cosas por todos los sitios. Tus fans y los de Yurio se están volviendo locos, piensan que es la cosa más mona del mundo."

La parte de su carrera relacionada con la fama siempre ha sido la más fácil de digerir. "Bueno, eso esta bien, ¿no?"

La voz de su amigo se suaviza. Sabe cómo puede ponerse Yuuri acerca de su imagen y sus fans y todo lo relacionado fuera del hielo con lo que desearía no tener que pensar. "Sí, Yuuri. Es algo bueno."

"Bien," dice, y no sabe que más añadir.

~

Chirs mira hacia su teléfono y está seriamente tentado a dejar que la llamda se vaya al buzón de voz. Teniendo en cuenta la avalancha de fotos en las que Yuuri ha sido mencionado, esta llamada solo puede tratarse de una cosa.

"Hola Viktor," suspira, rindiéndose, "¿Cómo estas?"

"¿Cómo es posible que se haya hecho amigo de Yuri y no me mí?" su amigo se queja al teléfono

Chris se masajea la frente. Si hubiese sabido que invitar a Viktor a salir con ellos habría acabado con tantas llamadas de teléfono irritantes, no lo habría hecho.

~

No habían pasado ni dos semanas desde el regreso de Yuri del JGP México cuando sus seguidores de instagram y twitter empiezan a mencionarle agresivamente en alguna especie de vídeo. Confundido, lo abre.

Es Katsudon, claramente acabando de salir de entrenar y haciendo todo lo posible para esconder su irritación al ser emboscado. "Yuuri," el reportero dice fuera de cámara, "Ha salido recientemente a la luz que tienes una especie de relación con el patinador debut junior Yuri Plisetsky. ¿Algún comentario acerca de eso? ¿Le estás tutelando? Enseñándole a un patinador con menos experiencia, ¿no es así?"

Yuri gruñe, por la manera en lo que lo está preguntando, el tono - ¡él no es ningún acto de caridad!

Los ojos de Katsudon se entrecierran y sus labios se juntan en una ajustada y dura línea. "No," dice, "Yuri Plisetsky es un patinador absolutamente increíble, y cualquier forma de tutelaje o enseñanza que le pueda estar ofreciendo es devuelta con creces. Aprendo cada día más de él, y no podría estar más agradecido por las oportunidades y la evolución que esta amistad me ha ofrecido."

Hay un momento de total silencio, y el reportero se recupera, "Bueno, eso es, me refiero, tú –"

“Tengo una clase a la que llegar, si me permite,” Yuuri le corta antes de darse la vuelta y salirse del encuadre. La pantalla se pone en negro.

La sonrisa de Yuri es tan grande que duele, y su corazón late demasiado rápido en su pecho. Es la cosa más bonita que alguien ha dicho de él. En la historia. Y Katsudon lo dijo, su amigo, ¡le llamo su amigo! Lo que, Yuri ya sabía de alguna manera. No llamas a alguien por skype tres veces a la semana y trabajas en sus rutinas y vuelas a México por alguien, si no fuesen tus amigos. De todos modos – era agradable de oír.

Pero no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados, y tampoco puede colgar un vídeo del mismo tipo porque Katsudon pensará que está loco y se sentirá loco. Así que, en vez de eso, retuitea el video y solamente añade: _yo me siento de la misma manera._

_~_

"Madre de Dios," Mila dice, mirando el vídeo con Viktor y Georgi mirando también por encima de su hombro, "debe de estar muriéndose ahora mismo. Odia los enfrentamientos."

Dos pares de ojos curiosos se posan sobre ella. "¿Y cómo sabes tú algo más de lo que nosotros sabemos?" Viktor exige saber. Hay algo casi maníaco en su expresión, y hasta George le lanza una mirada extrañada.

La respuesta es Sara Crispino, que es una de la pocas personas en la comunidad del patinaje que es realmente _amiga_ del introvertido patinador japonés. Para alguien que, lo mires por donde lo mires, es tan educado y amable, no parece tener tantos.

Pero esa respuesta podría incitar otras preguntas acerca de su relación con Sara, y esa no es una conversación en la que esté interesada. Así que, en vez de eso, les suelta, "Y a vosotros que os importa," y se aleja de sus compañeros de pista.

~

Yuri se sienta en el sillón con la cabeza entre sus manos. Phichit tiene un brazo alrededor de su hombre para intentar consolarlo. No es ni de lejos tan efectivo como espera, teniendo en cuenta que Yuuri puede sentirle agitándose de risa por la sorpresa. "Por qué tuve que hacer eso," gime, "Phichit, soy _tendencia."_

"¡Es genial!" dice, y luego se encoje cuando Yuuri le lanza una mirada acusatoria. "¡No es tan malo! Si quieres algo realmente malo puedo colgar literalmente cualquiera de las fotos de cuando salí con Chris y contigo. Estoy realmente asombrado de que no _haya_ ninguna foto de vosotros dos, la verdad."

"Nadie nos reconoce con gafas," farfulla, "Lo que no entiendo es cómo consigues salirte con la tuya siguiéndonos. Tienes _dieciocho años_. ¡Para de espiarnos y de seguirnos a clubs! Algún día nos pillarán y Celestino me matará!"

Su teléfono suena. Solamente espera que no sea Celestino.

Es peor.

"Yurochka," contesta, "Mira, yo – no estaba pensando, no quería estropear todo esto, sé que solamente debería haberme alejado de ellos en primer lugar –"

"¡Katsudon!" Yura le interrumpe, esperando a que Yuuri recuperase el aliento. "Gracias"

Oh. _Oh._ "De nada," dice, y el apretado nudo de ansiedad en su pecho se relaja un poco. "¿Estás preparado para Bélgica? El que consiguieses la plata en México no es una razón válida para volverte arrogante."

Yura bufa, "Solo es arrogancia si no soy tan bueno como pienso que soy. Soy exactamente tan bueno como pienso que soy, porque soy consciente de mí mismo. A diferencia de ti."

Yuuri rueda sus ojos, y vuelven a caer en su sencillo tiro y afloja

~

Chris considera _seriamente_ dejar que la llamada vaya al buzón de voz, pero supone que se lo ha ganado.

"Hola Viktor," suspira, "¿Viste el vídeo?"

Sujeta el teléfono a una distancia prudencial de él, mientras Viktor se lamenta en su oído.

~

Phichit está tumbado en el sillón haciendo sus deberes y escuchando a medias la conversación de Yuuri con su patinador ruso favorito. Y en esa frase está inluyendo la obsesión de su compañero de cuarto con Viktor Nikiforov.

El portátil de Yuuri está en la mitad de la mesa de café, y tiene sus deberes de física esparcidos por todo el sofá y el resto de la mesa, pero no está concentrado en nada de ello. En vez de eso, está inclinado con los codos en las rodillas y su barbilla en las manos escuchando a Yurio mientras le cuenta emocionado sobre su última competición en Estonia, con la que finalmente había conseguido calificar para la división junior del Grand Prix Final.

Phichit quiere estar enfadado, porque él todavía está compitiendo como junior y todavía no se ha clasificado, pero no puede. Yurio es realmente bueno, y la manera tan inocente y llena de vida con la que le está describiendo todo a Yuuri es adorable.

La primera competición de Yuuri en la categoría del Grand Prix se acerca – en dos semanas estará de camino a Canadá. Phichit está seguro de que una vez que Yurio se calme un poco, el tema de conversación pasará a ser ese.

Recientemente, ha llegado a la incómoda conclusión de que Yurio está más comprometido con el éxito de Yuuri que Celestino. Todavía no está seguro de que hacer al respecto.

"Chris estará allí," Yuuri dice, y Phichit tenía razón, deben de estar hablando de Canadá ahora, "Así que al menos será divertido. Y es un vuelo corto."

"¿Giocometti?" pregunta Yurio. "No sabía que os conocíais."

"No vamos anunciándolo por ahí," Yuuri masculla, y Phichit hace su mejor esfuerzo para no reírse. "¡Él es genial! Muy majo debajo de todo ese – todo. Pero es ese típico amigo que siempre te convence para hacer una decisión mala, ¿sabes? Y luego le saca una foto."

Phichit interviene, "¡Normalmente yo soy el que saca la foto!"

Yuuri rueda sus ojos, "Como sea, el caso es que me gusta Chris y estará bien volver a verle. Pero también apoya mi problema con la bebida de maneras horribles, y es agotador."

Hay un silencio largo, tan largo que Phichit levanta la mirada de sus deberes y las cejas de Yuuri están juntas. "¿Problema con la bebida?" Yurio pregunta, vacilante.

Phichit se parte de risa y Yuuri empieza a mover frenéticamente los brazos delante de la pantalla, “¡No! No como – como nada loco, o un problema – problema, solo, ya sabes, lo heredé de mi padre, ¿sabes?”

“¿El alcoholismo recorre tu familia?” Yurio dice, y realmente suena un poco asustado, por lo que está mal seguir riéndose, pero lo hace de todos modos.

“¡No!” Yuuri exclama, “No, en todo caso Minako-sensei - ¡pero no es como si ella tampoco…! Me refiero," mira hacia Phichit, "¿Ayuda?"

Se arrastra fuera de la silla y empuja a Yuuri para poder estar también en la pantalla. Parece que los ojos de Yurio se van a salir de su cara. "¡Chris es genial! Amo cuando esta cerca porque nuestro querido Yuuri no tiene un problema con la bebida, tiene una _solución._ "

"Madre mía" su compañero de cuarto dice con la cabeza entre las manos.

"No suele beber a menudo, pero cuando lo hace – ¡oooh, prepárate! La ropa se va y los movimientos de baile entran. ¡Él y Chris tienen está _fantástica_ rutina stripper!"

"Madre mía," Yurio dice, pero al menos ya no parece preocupado.

Phichit coge su teléfono, "¿Quieres ver fotos?"

Yurio dice, "¡Sí!" al mismo tiempo que Yuuri grita "¡NO!" y le derriba al suelo

Pueden oír a Yurio riéndose al mismo tiempo que luchan en el suelo por su teléfono, y es en ese momento cuando Phichit se da cuenta de que ha empezado a apreciar al mocoso.

~

Mila empuja un plato de patatas fritas para compartir con Yuri, quién está sentado de mala gana al lado de ella en la sala de grabaciones del rink. La grabación del segundo día de Skate Canada está reproduciéndose en ambas pantallas. Georgi está sentado en la mesa al lado de él, y Viktor se fue antes del entrenamiento para poder verlo en casa. Yuri normalmente no se molesta en ver las competiciones en vivo, pero Mila sabe que este cambio de comportamiento se debe a un patinador japonés en particular. "¿Cuándo le toca?" pregunta

Él le lanza una mirada irritada, pero no pretende no haberla entendido. "Es el tercero," admite, "Al menos no es el primero o el último. Supongo."

"Estoy segura de que lo hará genial," dice con una confianza que no siente. Lo hizo bien el primer día, su puntuación no alcanzaba los cien puntos, pero estaba cerca. Ha oído que es majo, y sus rutinas están _bien_ , y sus secuencias de pasos pueden ser llamadas definitivamente impresionantes. Pero no entiende la admiración heroíca de Yuri.

Él cruza sus brazos. "Como sea."

Ella está a punto de intentarlo otra vez, de decir algo que quite la mueca de su cara, pero su teléfono suena. Lo coge, y está a punto de rechazar la llamada cuando se queda congelado en el sitio, el color yéndose de su cara. "¿Yuri?" pregunta, "¿Está todo bien?"

No le contesta, levantándose tan repentinamente que su silla se cae al suelo, y saliendo precipitadamente de la habitación con el teléfono presionado en su oreja.

Ella mira a Georgi, quién se encoge de hombres. "Estoy seguro de que se encuentra bien"

~

Yuuri se sube al podio, intentando no parecer demasiado anonadado con su propio éxito. Consiguió la plata – por poco – y Chris le mira desde su lugar en primera posición y le guiña el ojo. "Has cambiado," dice, hablando a la vez que las cámaras disparan. "Me gusta."

"Gracias," dice, enviándoles un pequeño saludo a las cámaras. Puede ver a Celestino sonriendo detrás de ellas. "No voy a salir a beber contigo."

"Dices eso todas las veces," Chris canturrea. "Estaré en tu habitación de hotel en una hora, así que mejor que accedas para que no te tenga que arrastrar mientras que gritas y me intentas golpear, como el año pasado en Shanghai."

Yuuri suspira. Es verdad. Celestino no había sido de ninguna ayuda, diciéndole solamente que se lo pasase bien mientras Chris le arrastraba literalmente a los ascensores. Sara les había pillado en el vestíbulo del hotel, volviendo a las cuatro de la mañana, y les había dejado a ambos en sus habitaciones de hotel cuando ninguno de los dos podían recordar cuáles eran los números. Yuuri se había levantado con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y con su hermano gritándoles a Chris y a él por haberle quitado la virginadad a su hermana, cosa que no habían hecho de ninguna manera.

Chris le había ignorado, se había dado la vuelta hasta quedar encima de Yuuri, y se había vuelto a ir a dormir.

Michele todavía se inquietaba cada vez que veía a alguno de los dos.

"Vale," dice, "pero solo si nos lo tomamos con más calma que en Shanghai."

"Por supuesto," Chris ronronea, y a Yuuri le da la sensación de que está mintiéndole.

Está de vuelta en su habitación, preparándose para darse una ducha, cuando su teléfono suena. Contesta inmediatamente. "¡Yurochka! ¿Me viste? Hice el tercer salto justo como tú dijiste, y me salió genial!" Hay una respiración pesada y llorosa al otro lado de la línea y su sonrisa se derrite de su cara. "Yurochka, ¿estas bien? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"No te estaba viendo, lo siento," su voz es aguda y ahogada, como si estuviese tratando de no llorar. "¿Fue bien, no?"

"Eso no importa, olvídalo," dice, sentándose al borde de su cama, "Respira conmigo, ¿vale? Coge aire," espera hasta que escuha a Yura hacerlo, "y suéltalo. Otra vez. Coge aire. Suéltalo." Continúa hasta que la respiración de Yura no suena tan irregular. "Vale. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que pasa? No estás herido, ¿verdad?"

"No," dice, "No, yo – yo estoy en el hospital, pero no me pasa nada. Es mi abuelo."

Yuuri se tapa la boca con la mano, "Está – está –"

"Está vivo," dice, y los hombros de Yuuri se relajam. "Se cayó, y se hizo daño en la espalda. Está en el quirófano ahora mismo. Debería estar bien. Dijeron que estaría bien, así que – así que sí." Se sorbe la nariz y susurra, "Tengo mucho miedo."

"Lo sé," intenta calmarle, "Pero todo estará bien. ¿Está Yakov contigo? ¿O alguien?"

"No," Yura dice, que era la respuesta que estaba esperando pero no la que quería. "No se lo – tú eres la primera persona a la que se lo he dicho. Yo no – no puedo soportarlo. A otras personas. Ahora mismo.” Su respiración vuelve a alterarse y dice, “Puedes – puedes continuar al teléfono conmigo? Hasta que, hasta que mi abuelo salga de la operación. Por favor."

Yuuri asiente con la cabeza antes de recordar que Yura no puede verlo y dice, "Por supuesto Yurochka. Lo que necesites."

Yuuri sujeta el teléfono entre su oreja y su hombro, buscando su bolsa para sacar el portátil. "Gracias," dice Yura, "Cuéntame – cuéntame sobre tu patinaje libre. Fue bien?"

"Muy bien" confirma, y empieza a contárle su tarde. Abre el portátil y hace dos cosas – le madna un mensaje a Chris diciédole que ha habido una emergencia y que no puede salir con él, y busca cuando cuesta un ticket de avión hasta San Petesburgo.

~

Celestino todavía está dormido en su habitación, por su propia celebración borracha, gracias a dios, pero Chris está sentado en su cama viendo como Yuuri hace las maletas con una mirada de incredulidad en su cara. Todavía está cubierto de purpurina por la noche anterior y su pelo necesita una ducha. "No puedes hacer esto."

"Puedo y lo estoy haciendo," dice firmemente, "Su abuelo estará recuperándose semanas, _si_ no hay complicaciones, y solo tiene trece años. No puede enfrentarse a eso solo. No debería tener que enfrentarse a eso solo."

"No es tu trabajo," Chris insiste, "Yuuri, ¡esta temporada lo estás haciendo tan bien! No puedes simplemente hacer las maletas para jugar a ser enfermero en mitad de ello. Tienes el Trophee Eric Bompard en dos semanas! No puedes permitirte interrumpir tu entrenamiento yéndote a Rusia."

"Ya pensaré en eso," cierra su maleta, "Tengo todo lo que necesito para las competiciones, y haré que Phichit me mande más ropa una vez que avertigué donde me quedaré."

"¡Yuuri!" Chris le agarra de los hombros, "¡Esto es una locura! No tienes por qué hacer esto."

Esboza una sonrisa y se quita las manos de Chris de los hombros, dándoles un pequeño apretón. "Sí, sí que tengo. Buena suerte en Tokyo."

Deja a Chris solo en su habitación y saca su teléfono para hacer una llamada rápida. "Sara, soy Yuuri. Necesito un favor."

~

Han pasado casi dos días desde que el abuelo de Yuri llegó al hospital, y Viktor está preoucpado. Todos ellos están preocupados, porque Yuri no ha dormido y casi no ha comido, pero continúa entrenando, obligándose a si mismo a continuar en el hielo y repetir su rutina una y otra vez, llegando al punto donde no le está hacineod ningún bien. Están todos tomándose un descanso, a excepción de Yuri, quién le gruño a Yakov cuando este trató de convencerlo.

"¿Podemos sedarlo?" pregunta Georgi.

Viktor resopla, "Tendría que comer o beber algo para que eso funcionara."

"Ahí tienes razón," suspira, "¿Piensas que se desmayará antes de deshidratación o de falta de glucosa en la sangre?"

Yakov se frota la nariz. "A estas alturas probablemente de cansancio." Mira a su reloj, "¿Dónde está Mila? Llega tarde."

"Dijo que tenía que recoger a un amigo en el aeropuerto," dice Georgi, "¿Todavía sigue quedándose en casa solo? ¿Es eso siquiera legal?"

"Oh, sí, que idea tan excelente, llamémos a la policía, eso seguro que ayuda," Yakov le clava lamirada, "Le dije que se quedara conmigo pero rechazó la oferta."

"Igualmente," dice Viktor, "O al menos que viniese a cenar – o algo. Me dijo que le dejase en paz."

Georgi se cruza de brazos, "Tenemos que hacer _algo._ Esto es insostenible. Especialmente ahora que vosotros os vais a la Copa de China mañana."

"Lo que ya es andar demasiado justos de tiempo para mi gusto," dice Yakov, "Originalmente tenía planeado irnos ayer, por la tarde."

"Solo estaremos fuera un par de días, luego vendremos directos de vuelta," Viktor asegura.

Se masajea la parte de atrás del cuello y mira a Yuri, "Lo sé, está bien. No os preocupéis. Mila y yo haremos – algo."

Viktor y Yakov comparten una mirada de preocupación. El dudoso tono de voz no hace nada para inspirar confianza.

"¡YUROCHKA!" grita una voz con la Viktor puede o no puede haber estado soñando los úlimos meses. Yuri se sobresalta y se da la vuelta, respirando pesadamente.

Todos se giran a mirar. Yuuri Katsuki está parado de pie allí, con Mila a su lado. Está claramente exhausto, con ojeras debajo de sus ojos y su pelo hecho un desastre. Está precoso, y sería completamente inapropiado, pero Viktor siente el impulso de ir hacia el y besarlo, de todos modos.

"Joder," dice Georgi, "debe de haber venido directo desde Canadá. No puedo creer que Yuri se lo contase."

Yuri va patinando hacia él, y Yuuri suelta sus maletas y corre a su encuentro.

"Mierda, ¿está Yuri loco? ¿Deberíamos hacer algo?" Georgi continúa.

Yuuri patina justo hasta al borde, y luego salta a los brazos de Yuuri, con las piernas alrededor de su cintura y los patines todavía puestos. Por un momento Yuuri se tambalea bajo el peso, pero luego se estabiliza y le abraza de vuelta.

"Bueno," Viktor dice, con el corazón laitendole fuertemente, "Creo que podemos decir sin ninguna duda que no está loco."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ¡Espero que os haya gustado!  
> Ps sí me gusta Celestino, solo pienso que no es el entrenador más adecuado para Yuuri. Además, la parte de la relación falsa de este fic pasa justo después, y estoy MUY EMOCIONADA.  
> Además, pobre Chris. El no pidió nada de eso  
> Sientete libre de seguirme / acosarme en: shanastoryteller.tumblr.com
> 
> T/N: Este es un fic que me engancho bastante cuando lo ley y me gusto mucho porque me parecía que reflejaba muy bien a los personajes. Además, AMO la amistad entre Yuuri y Yuri. El siguiente capítulo lo publicaré el mismo día la siguiente semana, espero que os haya gustado.


	2. Chapter 2

Yura se agita con temblores apenas controlados mientras se aferra a él. Yuuri pasa un brazo por debajo de los muslos de Yura y el otro alrededor de su espalda, “Todo está bien, te tengo. Estoy aquí.”

Asiente otra vez contra su hombro, con respiraciones incontroladas, a la vez que intenta no llorar, y falla. Mila los está mirando con una mano sobre la boca. Yuuri se encuentra con su mirada y dirige la vista intencionadamente hacia abajo, esperando que ella pille el significado sin necesidad de decir nada. Asiente y se arrodilla al lado de ellos, quitándole los patines a Yura con cuidado, y Yuuri deja escapar un pequeño suspiro. Lo último que necesitan es alguien acabe rajado.

Yura no protesta, solo le agarra con más fuerza y engancha sus pies detrás de la espalda de Yuur. “Tú,” hipa, “tú – qué estás haciendo,” cambia de posición presionando su cara en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Yuuri, donde Yuuri puede sentir sus lágrimas contra la piel.

“No quería que estuvieses solo,” dice, caminando cuidadosamente para poder sentarse en el banco. Yura no se suelta, solo deja que Yuuri se reajuste para poder estar enroscado en su regazo. “Pensé que podría quedarme contigo por un tiempo. ¿Te parece bien?"

Yura asiente, agarrándole extra fuerte, antes de relajarse. Todavía no hace ninguna intención de levantarse, y Yuuri no va a obligarle, así que así es como se quedan por varios largos minutos, mientras que la respiración de Yura eventualmente se relaja. Nota el momento en el que Yura se duerme, su cuerpo entero volviéndose flojo y pesado en sus brazos.

“Katsuki,” levanta la mirada, y están todos rodeándoles a una distancia respetuosa, a excepción de Yakov, quién avanza y pasa la mano por el pelo de Yura con cuidado. “Me alegro de volver a verte.”

“Gracias,” dice, “desearía que hubiese sido en mejores circunstacias.” Se inclina hacia atrás lo suficiente para conseguir una mejor vista de la cara de Yura. Los círculos bajo sus ojos son oscuros y profundos. “¿Ha estado durmiendo algo?”

“Creo que esta es la primera vez desde que Nikolai se hizo daño,” dice Yakov. “Tampoco ha estado comiendo.”

Suspira, “Por supuesto que no. ¿Supongo que no podrías llamarme un taxi? Debería llevar a Yura a casa.”

“Puedo llevaros yo,” dice Viktor, “Tengo las llaves de la casa de Yuri.”

Yuuri pestañea y finalmente mira atentamente al otro patinador. No le había visto desde que salieron a beber juntos con Chris meses atrás, y su memoria de eso acaba en alguna parte en el momento en el que empezaron a tomar chupitos en el primer club. Viktor solo parece preocupado, y no está horrorizado de ver a Yuuri otra vez, así que no puede haber hecho nada demasiado embarazoso. Realmente debería pedirle a Chris más detalles – todo lo que sabe es que no hicieron ninguna competición de baile, lo que deja un montón de otras situaciones embarazosas en la mesa. “Por favor. Gracias.”

Viktor asiente y rápidamente se cambia de sus patines a sus deportivas. “¿Necesitas ayuda con…?” hace un gesto a Yura.

Se pone de pie, cambiando su agarre de Yura para poder sujetarlo a estilo de novia, con su cabeza reposando en su hombro. “Le tengo.”

“Cogeré esto, entonces,” Viktor coge la maleta y la bolsa de viaje de Yuuri, y le da una sonrisa de estrella de película. “¿Preparado?”

Yuuri le devuelve una sonrisa débil. “Preparado.”

 ~

Georgi entorna los ojos, “¿Acaba… acaba Viktor de sonrojarse?”

Yakov y Mila se giran para mirarle. “¿Qué?”

“Creo que Viktor se ha sonrojado,” dice “Casi 100% seguro. Al ver a Katsuki.”

Mila rueda sus ojos y se desliza de vuelta al hielo, “Creo que nuestras vidas son lo suficientemente dramáticas sin que andes inventándote cosas.”

Georgi mira a Yakov, con una mirada suplicante, “¿Tú lo viste, verdad?”

Su entrenador suspira, “Vuelve al hielo, pequeña mierda dramática.”

Resopla y patina de vuelta al centro del rink.

~

No hablan mucho durante el viaje en el coche, y bajo circunstancias normales, Viktor estaría muy emocionado de tener a Yuuri en su coche, pero estas no son circunstancias normales.

“Gracias por venir,” dice a la vez que aparca, mirando por el espejo al lugar donde Yuuri está todavía sujetando a Yura en el asiento de atrás. “Nos estábamos preocupando de verdad.”

Ayuda a Yuuri a salir del coche, los dos teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Yura. “Cuando sea,” Yuuri dice, “Sé que Yura puede ser muy cabezota.”

“¿Él? ¿Cabezota? No me digas,” Viktor le dice irónicamente, abriendo la puerta de entrada, “La habitación de Yura está al fondo a la izquierda. Yo cogeré tus cosas.”

Yuuri asiente, avanza dando pasos cuidadosos, y Viktor vuelve para recoger su equipaje del maletero. Lo deja en la habitación de invitados de los Plisetsky, y cuando va a la habitación de Yura Yuuri está justo arropándole.

“¿Necesitas algo?” pregunta, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Yuuri se estira, con las manos por encima de la cabeza e inclinándose hacia atrás, hasta que casi toca el suelo. Su camiseta se desliza lo suficiente par mostrar una franja de piel pálida. “No, eso es to-“ se corta y se endereza. “En verdad,” dice algo dudoso, “si no es mucho problema – ¿te importaría acompañarme al supermercado?”

“Claro que no,” se retira del marco de la puerta, “Estoy listo cuando tú lo estes.”

~

Sinceramente, Yuuri solo quiere darse una ducha e irse a la cama – odia los viajes en avión largos – pero un viaje gratis y un traductor es demasiado bueno para dejarlo pasar. Su ruso se compone de unas pocas palabras y frases que ha aprendido de Yura.

Viktor parece fascinado con la combinación de ingredientes que Yuuri ha cogido, y Yuuri tiene la impresión de que Viktor es una de esas personas cuyo frigorífico contiene una cantidad abrumante de comida precalentada y poco más. “¿No cocinas muy a menudo?” pregunta finalmente cuando están en la sección de la panadería, y Viktor está inspeccionando la estantería de harinas y azúcares como si nunca antes las hubiese visto.

“Supongo que es demasiado obvio, ¿huh?” dice, dándole esa sonrisas de mil valtios que hace que el corazón de Yuuri se olvide de latir. “Me sorprende que tuvieses tiempo para aprender, entre el patinaje y la universidad.”

¿Viktor sabe que va a la universidad? ¿Ha estado Yura hablando de el?

“En realidad, fue antes de eso. Mis padres tienen una sauna y un restaurante. Ellos me enseñaron.” Explica, “Por supuesto, esto también significa que las recetas que sé están pensadas para alimentar a una docena de gente. Es una manera sorprendentemente fácil de hacer amigos en la universidad.” A nadie le importaba si eras callado e incómodo si les estabas alimentando. Empuja el carrito fuera de esa sección y coge una botella de leche antes de volver por donde habían venido. Empieza a amontonar verduras en el carrito, y las cejas de Viktor casi se le salen de la cara. Sinceramente, ¿cómo estaba este hombre si quiera vivo?

Viktor se apoya en el carrito, y Yuuri para de inspeccionar los tomates. No le está mirando a él, y su sonrisa parece casi… nostálgica, podría ser la palabra. “Eso es bonito. Yo normalmente como solo. Supongo que ese es el motivo por el que nunca he aprendido realmente a cocinar – no pensaba que tuviese mucho sentido si era solo para mi.”

Yuuri se le queda mirando. Está casi seguro que Viktor no prentedía que eso sonase tan desgarradoramente triste como lo había hecho. Su mano se apoya en el brazo de Viktor, dudando porque casi no se conocen, y no es su lugar, pero él todavía está mirando a algo que Yuuri no puede ver, triste de una manera aparentemente inalcanzable que Yuuri, que tiene una familia que le ha apoyado y querido toda su vida, quien tiene a Phichit a Sara y a Chris, que a menudo se siente solo, pero nunca _solitario_ , no puede realmente comprender.

Agarra el brazo de Viktor y le da un apretón, y su cabeza se gira de manera que se están mirando a los ojos “El katsudon que mi madre hace es mi comida favorita – es de donde Yura sacó su apodo para mi, significa cuenco de sopa de cerdo. Cuando vuelvas de China, te haré uno. ¿Vale?"

Yuuri no es una persona a la que le guste especialmente alimentar a la gente. No es propenso a cocinar y a cuidar a la gente, pero si es una persona a la que _le importa_. Si cuidar a Yura le mantenía cuerdo, si cocinar por Viktor hacía que esa mirada apreciese en su cara – está más que encantado de hacerlo.

Los ojos de Viktor se amplian y sonríe – algo más suave y más sincero que sus sonrisas normales, y todo a la vez le recordó a Yuuri como de increíblemente _guapo_ Viktor es. Pone su mano encima de la de Yuuri y dice, “Me gustaría eso.”

“Bien,” dice Yuuri

Todavía está sujetando el tomate.

~

Yuuri vuelve a casa de Yura, poniendo la compra que Viktor había insistido en pagar, a pesar de sus protestas, en la mesa. Había dicho que es lo menos que podía hacer, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que Yuuri estaba haciendo, y le había encasquetado su tarjeta de crédito a un desconcertado cajero.

La casa no es un desastre en ningún sentido de la palabra, como mucho podría describirse como desaliñada. Sin embargo, hace lo que puede, colocando la compra y poniendo rápidamente una sopa a cocer. Yura todavía está dormido, y cuando se levante va a insistir en que coma algo. Abre todas las cortinas e incluso abre una ventana durante unos minutos para dejar que el aire fresco entre, hasta que el frío se le hace insoportable. Friega los pocos platos que hay, y se encuentra limpiando la encimera cuando escucha un teléfono sonar.

Parpadea, mirando a us alrededor, porque el sonido es cercano, así que no es el de Yura y sabe que no es el suyo. Luego ve el teléfono pegado a la pared, y para ser sincero, había olviddo completametne que los teléfonos fijos todavía existían. Lo descuelga, en caso de que sea Yakov o uno de los compañeros de rink de Yura. “Residencia de los Plisetsky, Yuuri al habla.”

Hay un silencio largo, y Yuuri está a punto de colgar cuando una voz grave la ladra, “¡Tú no eres Yuuri! ¿Dónde está mi nieto?”

“Señor Plisetsky,” dice, sobresaltado, “No, yo – yo soy Yuuri Katsuki, a lo mejor su nieto me ha mencionado – “

“¿Katsudon?” pregunta, la rabia y la preocupación yéndose de su voz. “¿No se supone que estás en Japón?”

Yuuri se relaja, “Detroit en realidad, aunque soy de Japón. Yo solo – Yura me llamo cuando te hiciste daño, y yo solo – no quería que estuviese solo. Estaba planeando quedarme con él hasta que se recuperase, si le parece bien.”

“¿Dónde está él ahora?” pregunta, “¿Todavía está en el rink?”

Yuuri mira hacia la habitación de Yura. “Uh, no. En realidad, está dormido.”

“¿Sí?” No hay duda del alivio palpalbe en su voz, “¿Ha comido algo?”

“Estoy haciendo sopa ahora,” le lanza una mirada al fuego. Probablemente debería estar removiéndola. “Yakov me dijo que no había estado comiendo, así que pensé que debería hacerle entrar en razón. No quiero que enferme.”

“Hm. ¿Sabe Yakov que estas aquí? ¿Y Viktor?”

“Sí. Viktor me trajo hasta aquí,” dice, dejando la parte donde Yura se desmayó en el rink.

Hay otro silencio largo, y Yuuri está empezando a ponerse nervioso cuando Nikolai dice, “Vale, puedes quedarte. Cuida bien de Yurochka,” y cuelga.

“Servirá,” suspira, colgando el teléfono y yendo a comprobar la sopa.

~

Yuri se levanta lentamente, con los párpados todavía pesados del sueño. Se acurruca más profundamente en su cama, enrollándose más en las mantas. El sueño se le está volviéndo a llevar, pero el hambre también está reclamando su estómago por primera vez desde – desde –

Se levanta repentinametne, totalmetne despierto, y lucha por salir de las mantas. Todo le vuelve de golpe, y ha tenido que ser un sueño, o una alucinación, o algo. Para en el salón, y Katsudon está allí con los ojos cerrados en una pose de yoga inverosímil. Levanta la mirada y sonríe, desenredándose de sí mismo para ponerse de pie, “¡Estás despierto! Bien. Hice sopa.”

“Realmente estás aquí,” dice sin poder creérselo todavía. “Katsudon, que - ¡qué estás _haciendo_! ¡Tienes que estar en Francia en dos semanas! ¡No tienes tiempo de andar haciendo de niñera!”

Levanta una ceja y cruza los brazos. “Nadie está haciendo de niñera de nadie. Si eres lo suficientemente responsable como para ser un atleta compitiendo internacionalmente, entoces eres perfectamente capaz de pasar tus noches solo y de alimentarte a ti mismo, si es lo que quieres.” Yuri se relaja un poco, esas palabras le suavizan un orgullo que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba herido. No era un niño. No necesitaba a gente constantemente encima de él. “Sin embargo,” Katsudon continúa, “esto es duro. Apesta. Pensé que querrías un amigo.”

Lo hace. El hecho de tenerle allí hace que todo sea mejor, más tolerable. “¡Pero tu competición!” insite, “Yuuri, tienes una oportunidad muy buena de calificar para el Grand Prix Final. ¡Necesitas estar concentrado en eso!”

“Lo estoy,” dice “Ya lo he pensado todo – hay un rink cerca en el que puedo practicar. Estaré _bien,_ Yurochka. Siempre estás diciendo que Celestino es inútil, de todas formas.”

Lo es, pero incluso un entrenador de mierda es mejor que ningún entrenador. Pero Katsudon tiene esa mueca que dice que no va a dar su brazo a torcer, y no es como si Yuri quisiese realmente que se fuera. “Vale. Pero no vas a entrenar en un rink cualquiera con público – tú te vas a venir conmigo, a entrenar a mi rink.” Abre su boca para protestar, pero Yuri le corta “Yakov y Viktor van a estar fuera durante el siguiente par de días, y a Mila y a Georgi no les importará."

“¿Y cuando Yakov vuelva?” Yuuri pregunta, con la ceja alzada.

“Me ocuparé de eso,” responde, haciendo una nota mental para mirar la hora del patinaje libre de Viktor para poder llamar a Yakov después. No es lo suficientemente estúpido para intentar sacarle ningún favor a Yakov antes de que Vitya se haya asegurado otra medalla de oro. “¿Trato?”

Katsudon descruza sus brazos y suspira, “Trato hecho. Ahora comamos antes de que la sopra se enfríe.”

~

Mila se está preparando para el día, poniéndose su ropa de deporte y cepillándose el pelo. Tomándo como referencia el despertador que puede escuchar al otro lado de la casa, tiene otros cinco minutos antes de que Georgi aparezca en su habitación medio dormido, acusándola de hacerles llegar tarde. Como si alguna vez hubiese tenido laculpa.

“¿Está realmente planeando quedarse allí?” Sara pregunta, su cara ocupando la pantalla del odenador.

“Parece,” dice y su pelo es apenas lo suficientemente largo para recogérselo en una coleta. “Estoy aliviada, Yuri todavía es un niño. Necesita a alguien que le cuide, y no nos iba a dejar a ninguno de nosotros hacerlo.” Duda, bajando los brazos y girándose para poder mirar completamente  la cara de Sara. “Yuri le trajo al rink ayer. Lo que está bien, tiene su siguiente competición en menos de dos semanas, así que es para lo mejor. Es majo, justo como tu dijiste, pero – me refiero.”

“¿No parece tan buen patinador?” Sara termina

Mila deja salir un gran suspiro de alivio, “¡Sí! No malo, por supuesto, pero no – me refiero, le he visto patinar en competiciones antes y eso estaba mejor. Es solo – no lo entiendo.”

Se encoje de hombros, “Siempre ha sido así, no te preocupes. Cuando llegue el momento se las arreglará. Además, esta temporada lo está haciendo mejor que nunca.”

“Si tu lo dices,” Mila dice, “Tengo que ir al rink. Hablamos luego.”

~

Phichit ladea la cabeza a un lado y entrecierra los ojos, “¿Estás tumbado en una bañera?”

Su mejor amigo rueda los ojos y cambia de posición, no puede ver mucho más que la cara de Yuuri, pero definitivamente parece una bañera. “Sí, no quería que Yurochka nos escuchara por equivocación y se preocupase.”

“¿Preocupase?” repite, e intenta que su voz no deje traslucir histeria, “¿Por qué tendría que preocuparse? No es como si Celestino estuviese amenazando con dejarte, a menos que pongas tu culo en un vuelo de vuelta a Detroit.”

“¡Shh!” sisea, mirando ansiosamente a lo que Phichit asume que es la puerta del baño. “No quiero contarle a Celestino lo del abuelo de Yura, no puede guardar ningún secreto cuando se emborracha. Le dije que tenía que ocuparme de una emergencia familiar, no sé que esperaba.”

“¿Qué dejes de acutar como si estuvieses loco?” sugiere.

Yuuri se le queda mirando, con los bordes de la boca hacia abajo. “Bueno, el puede dejarme o no, pero yo me quedo donde estoy.”

Tan _cabezota_. Phichit frecuentemente olvida lo díficl que puede ser Yuuri cuando está  convencido de algo. “Vale,” dice, sin ganas de tener una discusión que sabe que no va a ganar. “¿Cómo estás, entrenando por tu cuenta?”

Su cara se curva en una mueca, “Tan bien como podría esperarse.”

“Madre _mía,_ ” Phichit gime, poniendo la cabeza entre las manos y olvidando la decisión que acababa de tomar para decir, “Esto es una idea tan mala.”

Hay un sonido de sorpresa proveniente de la pantalla, y mira entre sus dedos para ver a Yuuri riéndose tan fuerte que no puede ni respirar. El nudo de preocupación en su pecho se afloja un poco, porque el Yuuri que conocía antes de Yurio estaría a mitad de camino de un ataque de pánico con todo lo que estaba pasando, pero en vez de eso se está riendo de él.

A lo mejor, _a lo mejor_ Yuuri sabe lo que está haciendo, después de todo.

~

Yura quería ver a su abuelo, pero Nikolai no quería que perdiese entrenamiento para visitarle, así que Yuuri y Yura habían quedado en levantarse con el amanecer y coger un taxi hasta el hospital.

A Yuuri no le importaba, no era alguien de dormir mucho más después del amanecer, pero Yura se había subido a la parte de atrás del taxi y se había acurrucdo contra él, antes de quedarse dormido como un gatillo malhumorado. Era, francametne, adorable, y Yuuri dobló su brazo en un aposición incomoda para hacerle una foto sin despertarle.

Es un viaje corto, y Yuuri se encuentra sí mismo agitando a Yura para que se levante y guiándole por el hospital antes de lo que esperaba. Empieza a preguntarse si a lo mejor ir tan pronto no era la mejor idea, cuando entran en la habitación y Yura, sin ningún tipo de saludo, trepa a la cama de Nikolai y  le abraza. Nikolai se ríe y acaricia la cabeza de Yura, y los dos hablan en ruso suavemente, mientras que Yuuri se sienta en la silla al lado de la cama de Nikolai.

Unos minutos mas tarde, una voz gruñona dice, “Tú debes de ser Katsudon.”

Yuuri levanta la mirada de su instagram – malditos Yura y Phichit los dos por hacerle usar la maldita cosa – y sonríe. “Sí señor,” se levanta y le ofrece la mano para estrecharla, “Es un placer conocerle. Me alegra ver que este bien.”

Nikolai levanta una ceja y pasa la mirada de la mano de Yuuri a Yura, quién intenta esconder su risa en el hombro de su abuelo. Yuuri está empezando a preguntarse si se ha perdido algo, cuando la callosa mano de Nikolai se cierra sobre la suya. Sin embargo, en vez de estrechársela, arrastra a Yuuri hacia adelante, haciendo que se tropiece y caiga en los brazos del hombre mayor. El brazo de Nikolai se posa en su espalda y aprieta, “Nada de eso ahora. Gracias por cuidar de nuestro Yurochka. Es mucho más fácil centrarse en mejorarse y en salir de aquí sabiendo que está contigo.”

Se sonroja y le abraza de vuelta con algo de duda, una vez que siente los brazos de Yura uniéndose a los de su abuelo. “No quisiera estar en ningún otro lugar, señor.”

“Llámame Nikolai,” dice, y está claro que se está riendo de él, pero está igualmetne claro que no lo hace con malicia, así que solo asiente.

~

La alarma de Chris suena y todavía medio dormido alarga el brazo para coger su móvil y quitarla. Pestañea y retirando algo de sueño de sus ojos, moviéndose debajo del calor de las mantas a la vez que desbloquéa el teléfono para mirar twitter y facebook.

Pestañea otra vez, más despacio esta vez, preguntánse si todavía está dormido, y revisa rápidametne el resto de sus redes sociales, viendo la misma cosa, una y otra vez. “Oh, no” dice, débilmente, porque es demasiado temprano para maldecir y todavía no está completamtnee despieto. Tiene que ser algún tipo de error, porque se habría enterado de ello en caso contrario.

Considera llamar a uno de ellos, para enterarse de qué esta pasando exactamente o para animarles, pero es _pronto_ y está seguro de que ya se enterará igualmente, así que mete el teléfono debajo de la almohada e intenta conseguir algunos valiosos minutos extra de sueño.

~

Víktor esta radiante con la medalla de oro alrededor de su cuello, y se baja del podio con cuiddo para dirigirse hacia Yakov y la masa de periodistas. Ralentiza, sin embargo, cuando ve a Yakov agitando su cabeza frenéticamete y haciendo el símblo de una cremallera sobre sus labios. ¿Qué narices…?

“¡Señor Nikiforov!” uno de los periodistas grita, y Viktor deja el tema a un lado y avanza hacia delante, con la sonrisa de un millón de valtios en su cara. “¿Puede confirmar la existecncia de una relación romántica entre usted y el patinador japonés Yuuri Katsuki?”

…

_¿Qué?_

Es solo gracias a sus años de práctica que consigue mantener su sonrisa como si nada, “¿Discúlpeme?”

“Ya os habéis mudado juntos,” otro periodista añade, lo que son ciertametne noticias para él, “¿las cosas deben ser serias?”

“¿Habéis hablado sobre prometeros?” un tercero pregunta y Viktor le manda a Yakov una mirada llena de pánico, porque por un lado, él y Yuuri – desafortunadamente – no están saliendo y definitivametne no están prometidos, pero por otro lado, Yakov claramente no quiere que diga nada. ¿Por qué exactamente le están prguntado esas cosas ahora?

La foto de su teléfono le viene a la mente, y como Chris haya filtrado sus fotos del día en el que salieron juntos después del último campeonato mundial, va a estrangularle.

“Sin comentarios,” Yakov gruñe, agarrando el codo de Viktor y llevándole lejos de la masa de periodistas. Les despiede haciendo un gesto con la mano, pero se deja arrastrar.

“¿Qué está pasando?” exige, una vez que están ojos indiscretos no pueden verles. “¿De qué están hablando?”

Yakov sujeta su teléfono para que pueda verlo. El titular ‘RELACIÓN AMOROSA SECRETA REVELADA’ está estampado al principio, y debajo está una foto. Es de los dos de ellos, tomada solo unos días atrás, de cuando habían ido al superercado. Están mirándose a los ojos y sus manos están juntas. Yuuri está sujetando un tomate.

Es una foto acusatoria. Viktor sabe que todo lo que paso fue Yuuri sintiéndose mal por él y ofreciéndose a hacerle la cena, pero realmente parece que son amantes, como si Yuuri estuviese a un momento de cerrar los pocos centímetros entre sus labios. Pero no lo está. “Así que tienen una foto,” dice, retirando la mirada y mirando a su entrenador, quién le está frunciendo el ceño. “Es solo un error, ¿por qué no les decimos eso?”

“¿Y decierles qué?” pregunta, “¿Qué Katsuki se está tomandno unas vacaciones inesperadas en San Petesburgo en medio de la temporada de competición sin ninguna razón aparente? Suena creíble.”

“Ah,” Viktor dice, finalmente entendiendo. El público no sabe que el abuelo de Yuri está herido, porque no les incumbe. Yuri ni siquiera quería _su_ simpatía, no hablemos de la de sus miles de fans. “Necesitamos hablar con Yuri. Con ambos.”

~

Gracias a Dios, habían llegado al rink antes de que la historia saliese, y ni siquiera habían  sabido de ella hasta que Mila y Georgi irrumpieron, con los ojos bien abiertos y frenéticos. Ambos habían estado mascullando cosas en ruso de lo que Yuuri no había entendido nada, pero Yura se había puesto más pálido, y había patinado hasta el borde del rink, agarrando con frénesi su móvil. “¿Os importaría ponerme al día?” pregunta, patinando hasta el borde de la pista y apoyándose en él.

“Todo el mundo piensa que Viktor y tú estáis saliendo,” Yura responde, y se le queda mirando.

Georgi le enseña su teléfono, disculpándose con la mirada, “Es verdad. Está – por todos los sitios.”

“Madre mía,” dice suavemente, mirando a la foto y bajando por los _cientos_ de comentarios. Piensa que se va a desmayar.

En ese momento, el teléfono de Yura empieza a sonar, y lo coge inmediatamente, ladrando, “Viktor, _qué narices.”_ Hay una pausa grande. “Sí, está aquí. No, no puedes hablar con él, tú loco. Dime por qué no le habéis dicho nada a la prensa todavía.” Hay otra pausa grande, y Yuri reprime el impulso de pedirle a Yura que lo ponga en altavoz. Yuri hace una mueca, y dice, más calmadametne esta vez, “Oh. Vale. Espera, no vamos a hacer esto a través de una llamada de teléfono, al menos déjame llamarte de vuelta en skype." Cuelga y suspira, cerrando los ojos y dejando salir el aire lentamente.

Yuuri patina hacia él y le pasa el brazo por los hombros, “¿Estás bien?”

Yura abre la boca, la cierra y pasa su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Yuuri, de manera que están pegados. “Sí,” dice, dándole una media sonrisa. Llama de vuelta en skype y sujeta el teléfono para que los dos quepan en la pantalla.

Las caras de Viktor y Yakov llenan la pantalla. Viktor se está mordiendo el labio, y sus cejas están juntas, mientras que la cara de Yakov solo da una vaga impresión de preocupación, mientras que premanece completamente en blanco. “¡Siento todo esto!” suelta abruptamente Viktor.

Yuuri pestañea, cogido por sorpresa, “¿Por qué? Nos hicieron una foto, eso pasa, y ciertametne no es tu culpa.”

“¿Estás viéndote con alguien ahora?” pregunta Yakov, cortándo a Viktor lo que fuera que fuera a decir.

Siente el calor subir a su cara, “Uh – no”

“Bien,” Yakov asiente, “entoces felicidades – Vitya y tú estáis saliendo.”

Yuuri puede sentir que toda la sangre que previamente le había subido a la cara de repente le bajaba, lo que no puede ser saludable.

“¿Y no preguntaste si _yo_ estaba viéndome con alguien?” Viktor se queja antes de procesar lo que Yakov acababa de decir, y dice, “¿Qué?”

“Es más fácil que intentar inventarse otra escusa,” dice Yakov, “y solo durara un mes, de todos modos.”

“Y yo solo parezco una persona mal de la cabeza que ha abandonado a su entrenador a mitad de temporada para vivir en Rusia con mi novio.” Yuuri suspira, e intenta no pensar en la que Celestino va a montar por esto. Todavía no le iba a contar a su entrenador por qué está aquí exactamente, y ahora con esta historia en todas partes seguro que estará furioso.

Yura se tensa a su lado, y le mira con preocupación. “No,” Yura dice, con las manos cerradas en puños, “no, eso – eso no es justo. Le contaremos a todo el mundo la verdad y ya está.”

Yakov niega con la cabeza “No, Yuri –“

“No,” le corta, “No. No es justo arruinar la reputación de Katsudon solo para mantenerme fuera del ojo público. No vale la pena. Le contaremos a todo el mundo la verdad.”

Es una gesto amable – un gesto _increíble –_ pero Yuuri no está por la labor de dejar que eso pase. “Yurochka,” dice, dándole un apretón a su hombro hasta que el chico más joven le mirara. “No. Gracias – pero no. Tu vida personal no es asunto de nadie, y la última cosa que quieres hacer es dejar que los medios se entrometan en ella. Usaremos la historia de tapadera,” mira a Viktor, quién le devuleve la mirada con determinación.

“Pero ahora ellos estarán metiendo las narices en tu privacidd,” Yura protesta.

“Está bien,” dice, aunque realmetne no lo este, aunque _odie_ que los medios se metan en su vida, odie la fama que viene con su pasión. Pretender ser el novio de Viktor Nikiforov solo va a hacerlo todo peor. Pero Yura es un niño, solo tiene trece años, y la única cosa peor que el público metiéndose en su vida personal es ellos sacando todos los sucios detalles de Yura y su abuelo, es el mundo entero mostrando el dolor de Yura como si tuviesen alguna especie de derecho sobre ello. Así que Yuuri empuja todos sus miedos a un lado y dice, “Está bien, Yura. Viktor y yo podemos manejar esto.”

Yura no retira su mirada, buscando algo en la cara de Yuuri por un largo momento, antes de asentir y volver apoyarse en Yuuri. “Está establecido entonces,” dice Yakov, “Estamos de camino al aeropurto ahora. Nos vemos dentro de,” mira su reloj, “quince horas.”

Quince horas. Guay. Quince horas para prepararse para actuar como el novio de su ídolo. Está bien.

Ay Dios, necesita hablar ocn Phichit.

~

Yuri espera hasta que hayan llegado a casa y Katsudon está en la ducha para llamar a Yakov. Se siente un poco satisfecho de que Yakov coja el teléfono nada más acabar el segundo pitido , “¿Yura? ¿Pasa algo?”

“¿Aparte de todo?” espeta antes de recordar que está llamando porque quiere algo, y al menos debería hacer un esfuerzo por no ser un mocoso. “Me refiero – sí, algo está mal. Necesito un favor. Un favor grande.”

“¿Qué es?”

“Necesito que entrenes a Katsudon también, mientras que esta aquí,” dice, “Es bueno, y lo está haciendo tan bien esta temporada. Intento ayudar – ayudo – pero no soy un entrenador.”

Yakov bufa antes de decir secamente, “Es bueno saber que al menos estas al tanto de algunas de tus limitaciones.” Yuri ni siquiera tiene tiempo para ofenderse antes de que continue, “Yura, por supuesto. Al ayudarte a ti nos está ayudando a todos.” El alivio es tan inmediato y abrumador que tiene que usar la pared para apoyarse. Había tnido tanto miedo de que hubiese condenado a Katsudon al fracaso al necesitarle, e incluso si Katsudon estaba de acuedo con eso, él no lo estaba. “He intentado llamar a Celestino pero no me coge las llamadas.”

“Sorprendente,” dice Yuri, pero está sonriendo. “Gracias.”

Yakov masculla algo, logrando de alguna manera sonar vagamente complacido, y corta la llamada.

~

Chris está en mitad del entrenamiento cuando su entrenador le llama, “¡Tu teléfono está sonando! ¡Es Nikiforov!”

Inmediateamente abandona su secuencia de pasos para apresurarse a coger su teléfono, ignorando la mirada de exasperación de Josef. Ha estado _esperando_ a que alguno de ellos le llamara, y ni siquiera se molesta en esconder el placer de su voz cuando responde, “Felicidades por tus inminentes nupcias. Si no soy el padrino estaré realmetne enfadao.”

“Calla _te,”_ gime, “¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?”   

“Yuuri, asumo,” dice, y ríe cuando Viktor hace un sonido de ahogamiento al otro lado de la línea.

“¡Te lo digo en serio!”

Chris se inclina y coge la toalla de la mano extendida de Josef, secándose el sudor de la cara. “Yo también. No veo cuál es el problema, el hombre con el que estás obsesionado es ahora tu novio en las redes sociales. ¿Cómo podría ser más perfecto?”

“¡Quiero que sea mi novio de verdad! ¡No mi novio en Internet!” insiste

“Bueno, considerando que por tu cuenta no has hecho ningún progreso, parece la oportunidad perfecta. Esta vez solo tienes que seducirlo sin alcohol.”

Viktor se queja, “¡Yo no le seduje la última vez! ¡Él fue el que me sedujo a mi!”

Ese es un buen argumento. “Probablemetne no lo vuelva a hacer sin alcohol.” Hay un largo silencio. Chris levanta la ceja, “¿Viktor?”

“No sé,” dice suavemente, “ha estado haciendo un buen trabajo hasta ahora.”

“Madre mía,” Chris ríe, y cuelga el teléfono. Su teléfono empieza a sonar otra vez, y responde “Eres patético.”

“¿Qué?” pregunta no-Viktor, “¿Chris?”

Se sobreasalta, “Sí, lo siento, pensé que eras otra persona. ¿Qué pasa?”

Nada más decirlo se da cuenta de que es una pregunta ridícula. Yuuri responde, “Phichit no respondía. Le he dejado un mensaje. Mientras tanto,” inspira profundamente, y Chris tiene la suficiente visión de futuro para alejar el teléfono de su oído.

Todavía puede oír a Yuuri gritando desde el altavoz, y cuando por fin es capaz de parar de reír lo suficiente para volver a acercarse el teléfono, Yuuri ya ha colgado.

~

“¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que vaya contigo?” pregunta por quinta vez.

Katsudon suspira. “Sí, estoy seguro. El verdadero propósito de todo esto es mantenerte alejado de su circo, ¿recuerdas?”

Cruza sus brazos, “No me gusta que vayas solo. Te van a comer vivo.”

“Gracias por el voto de confianza,” dice secamente, y Yuri sabe que no está realmente ofendido, así que no se molesta en disculparse. “Iré a recogerlos, a que nos hagan unas cuantas fotos y estaré de vuelta. No debería llevar más de una hora o dos.” Yuri se le queda mirando. Es imposible que sea tan estúpido. Eventualmente Katsudon suspira y dice, “Déjame soñar, ¿vale? Al menos te prometo estar de vuelta con todas mis extremidades unidas a mí.”

Se rinde, descruzando sus brazos, pero no puede evitar preguntar, “No irás a ir así, ¿no?”

Katsudon mira hacia sus pantalones de chándal y camiseta de manga larga, “Planeaba hacerlo. ¿Por qué?” No hay sufientemente tiempo en el mundo para hablar de todo lo que tiene de malo, y tienen menos de una hora antes de que Katsudon tenga que irse. Saca su teléfono, enviándole un rápido mensaje a Mila y a George, dado que solo viven a un par de kilómetros del apartamenteo de Viktor. No lo pone específicamente en el grupo que tienen todos los compañeros de pista porque no quiere que el hombre mayor lo vea. Si no quisiera que no revolviesen entre sus cosas, no debería haberles dado a todos la llave de su apartamento. “¿Yura?”

“Vete a ponerte unos vaqueros,” dice, sin dejar de mirar a su teléfono, donde Mila y Georgi le están mandado fotos de sus opciones, “Los que son demasiado ajustados. Sé que Phichit te los mandó. Y una camisa blanca, sí que tienes como cinco de esas.”

“¡El vaquero es frío!” protesta, “¡Me congelaré!”

Señarla con el dedo a la habitación de invitados donde Katsudon se está quedando, “Ve. No era una sugerencia.”

Katsudon levanta las manos, pero hace lo que se le dice con una cantidad mínima de quejas. Si Katsudon va a ponerse a sí mismo debajo de un mircrosciopio para el beneficio de Yuri, lo menos que puede hacer es asegurarse de que la prensa no le desgarre literalmente.

~

Viktor estaba esperando la horda de reporteros cuando terminó de recoger su equipaje. Lo que no estaba esperando era a Yuuri esperándole también, luciendo absolutametne delicioso. O llevando su abrigo gris y su corbata negra favorita y vaqueros que parecían una segunda piel. Las cámaras ya estaban disparando fotos cuando Yuuri corre hacia él y lanza sus brazos alrededor de suello. “Espero que no te importe que haya todmado prestada tu ropa,” le susurra, poniéndose de puntillas para poder hablarle directametne en el oído, “Yura insistió.”

“Para nada,” le responde, con la garganta seca, y mantiene un brazo alredor de su cintura a la vez que Yuuri cambiaba de posición para estar de pie a su lado, en su lugar. Ay Dios, ¿está Yura tratando de matarle? “Siéntete libre de coger todo lo que quieras.” Inmediatamente se sonroja y se llama así mismo diez tipos distintos de idiota. Yakov tiene un repentido ataque de tos que probablemente parecerá natural para todos los demás, pero Viktor sabe que su entrenador se está riendo de él.

Yuuri le sonríe de una manera que hace que se derrita, “Lo tendré en cuenta.” Coge la mano de Viktor y entrelaza sus dedos, “¿Preparado?”

Le da un apretón a la mano de Yuri, “Preparado.”

~

Phichit tiene un dilema. Por un lado, Celestino está completamente furioso y él piensa que ya han pasado el punto de no retorno, incluso aunque Yuuri cogiese el teléfono en ese mismo momento y le contara a su entrenador todo. Por otro lado, su mejor amigo está en una relación de Hollywood con su crush famoso de la infancia y plasmado en la portada de cualquier medio de comunicación remotamente comprometido con el mundo del patinaje.

Su teléfono suena, y lo contesta sin mirar. “¿Hola?”

“¿ES ESTO REAL?” dos voces gritan en su oído.

Hace un gesto de dolor y aleja un poco el teléfono, “Hola Guang-Hong, y ¿Leo?”

“Sí,” los dos contestan al mismo tiempo. Otra vez. Phichit ni siquiera sabía que estaban en el mismo país. “Todo esto – lo de Yuuri y Viktor. Es real, ¿verdad?”

“Oh, muy real,” responde, porque no esta por la labor de ir revelando los secretos de Yurio, incluso a sus amigos más cerrcanos. Y también porque se lo está pasando _demasiado_ bien. “Ha sido un poco apresurado, ¿sabes? En un momento, casi no se conocen y al siguiente, Yuuri salta a un avión hacia Rusia.”

Hay más gritos, y Phichit tapa la parte de debajo de su teléfono, para que no puedan oírle partiéndose de risa.

~

Es su primera mañana de entrenamiento todos juntos, y Yuri esta agradecido de tener a Katsudon allí, ama entrenar con él y los demás. Lo que no ama es como los nerivios de Katsudon están haciendo imposible que haga su rutina bien con todo el mundo mirándole.

Esta fallando en giros que Yuri sabe de seguro que puede hacer mientras duerme, y sus ojos no paran de desviarse hacia los otros, Viktor especialmente, como si tuviese miedo de que le estuvieran juzgando. Se cae al intentar hacer un salto, y Yuri ya no puede aguantarlo más.

“¡Vale, todo el mundo!” junta sus manos, atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo hacia él y lejos de Katsudon. “Parece que es hora de comer.”

“Son las once” protesta Georgi, “Solo hemos estado unas pocas horas aquí”

“Almuerzo entonces,” insiste, curzando sus brazos.

Viktor desvía su mirada hacía Katsudon y luego hacía él, y dice, “Si esto es sobre –“

“ _Adiós. Ahora,”_ le corta, clavándole la mirada, porque en lo referente al patinaje puede que Viktor sea un genio, pero con todo lo demás es un _idiota_.

Empezará a empujar a gente fuera del hielo si tiene que hacerlo, pero Yakov suspira y dice, “Tomémenos un descanso pronto. Yo invito.”

“¿Podemos ir a la nueva panadería que ha abierto al final de la calle?” exige Georgi con una intensidad de la Yuri se hubiese burlado si hubiese sido cualquier otro momento. Georgi es la persona más golosa que conoce.

Yakov se masajea la frente, “Sí, Georgi, podemos ir a la panadería  que está al final de la calle.”

Todo el mundo deja el hielo, hablando amigablemente y no mirando intencionadamente detrás de ellos. Katsudon se le acerca, “Yura, no era necesario que hicieses eso.”

Espera hasta que se han ido para responderle, “Sí, si era necesario. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?” Katsudon se muerde el labio y desvía la mirada, y él continua. “Da igual, tienes razón, era una pregunta estúpida. Lo siento.”

“Está bien,” dice, mirándole de vuelta y forzando una sonrisa, “Sabes, a lo mejor es mejor si entreno por mi cuenta, como estaba planeando hacer.”

“Porque será mucho más fácil patinar enfrente de un montón de extraños, que delante de unos compañeros patinadores?” Además no es como si los paparazzi te estuviesen siguiendo o algo – oh, espera, estaba bromeando, lo están haciendo.” Katsudon rueda sus ojos, pero ya no está tenso, lo que era el objetivo. “Tienes que irte a Francia en una semana, vale, así que solo –  te sabes esta rutina. La has hecho un millón de veces – _puedes_ hacerlo- no hay ningúna parte que se salga de tus habilidaddes, ¿vale? Sé como te pones, con las – personas, y las expectativas y toda esa mierda.” Le agarra las manos a Katsudon y le implora, “No hay nadie más aquí, ¿vale? Solo soy yo. _Yo._ Y ya se que eres fantástico, no soy nadie a quién necesites impresionar. Así que patina para mí, está vez de verdad.

Katsudon sonríe y aparta sus manos para alborotarle el pelo a Yuri, “Yo – vale, Yurochka. Patinaré para ti.”

Yuri sonríe y patina hasta el borde del rink, con una sonrisa.

~

Viktor se siente un poco mal por el hecho de que están todos escondidos espiando a Yura y a Yuuri, pero no había sido su idea.

Habái sido la de Yakov.

Mila está subida a los hombros de Georgi para poder ver bien, y Viktor recuerda otra vez que a pesar de lo antagonística que su relación pudisese parecer, los dos habían sido amigos desde que eran niños. Como, realmente niños pequeños, antes de que ninguno de ellos empezara a patinar.

Viktor no se habla con nadie que concociese antes de que empezase a patinar.

“La ostia,” dice Mila suavemente. Viktor se maldice a sí mismo por distraerse y se vuelve a centrar en hielo.

Yuuri está patinando, pero en vez de el terrible desastre que era momentos atrás – ni si quiera parecía que estuviese patinando, parecía que estaba volando. Sus movimientos eran tan fluidos y naturales que apenas parecía que estuviese tocando el hielo. Sus giros eran preciosos y sus saltos limpios y precisos. Hace que todo parezca fácil, pero si Viktor hubiese intenteado hacer saltos así de complicados al final de una rutina – especialmente después de haber estado practicando durante horas de antemano – caería en redodndo en el hielo y posiblemente se partiría una pierna.

“Supongo que la obsesión de Yuri no estaba exagerada,” las cejas de Georgi casi tocan su pelo. “Joder, Viktor, más te vale tener cuidado. Si Katsuki se aclara y va en serio, vas a perder la medalla de oro.”

Siente los principios de genuina expectación y nerviosismo. No era por menospreciar a los otros patinadores, nunca habla mal de las talentosas personas con las que compartía hielo – pero había pasado _tanto_ tiempo desde que había mirado a un compañero patinado y había visto _desafío._

~

Chris está desayunando cuando su teléfono suena. Esta vez no  duda antes de contestar. “¿Te has acostado ya con Yuuri?”

“¿Qué? ¡No!” dice Viktor, sonando sorprendido ante la sugerencia y Chris resiste el impulso de golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa de la cocina. Está tentado a volar hasta Rusia el mismo e inculcarles un poco de sentido a los dos. Incluso si Yuuri está avergonzado de su noche de borrachera, ciertamente no está lo suficientemente avergonzado como para hablarr con Viktor, no si el gigante idiota hicise de una vez un movimiento, en vez de lamentarse por todos lados como un tonto enamorado.

¿Por qué son sus amigos tan agotadores?

“Voy a colgar,” le informa Chris, “Llámame cuando tengas novio.”

“¡ESPERA!” dice Viktro sonando serio, por una vez. “Solo – espera!”

Chris frunce el ceño, “Vale, vale. ¿Qué está pasando?”

Hay como medio minuto de silencio, y está a punto de colgar de verdad cuando Viktor suelta, “Así que – así que Yuuri es, uh, más o menos bueno. Patinando.”

Se rinde y se tumba boca abajo en la mesa ya que no puede darle a Viktor una mirada exasperada en el teléfono. Espera que hayan sido amigos el suficiente tiempo para que lo pille, de todas las maneras. “Es el mejor patinador artístico de Japón, pero sí, podemos decir que es más o menos bueno.”

“No, me refería – creo que podría ser el mejor patinador artístico no de Japón. Me refiero, uh, lo que quiero decir –“

“Le viste patinar solo,” Chris deduce, con una sonrisa malicuosa, “Terrorífico, ¿no?”

“ _Madre mía,”_ Viktor sisea, de alguna manera apañandoselas para sonar impresionado y desesperado al mismo momento, “¿Qué narices?”

Se enderaza lo sufiente como para estar encorvado sobre la mesa y no tumbado sobre ella, “Básicamente, sí. He entrenado con él un par de veces cuando éramos solo los dos y es una locura cada vez.”

“¿Siempre ha sido capaz de patinar así?” Viktor exige saber.

Chris se encoge de hombros, “Más o menos. Tiene un buen fondo en ballet, podría haber hecho eso profesionalmetne. Se nota.”

“Madre mía,” dice Viktor de forma diferente esta vez, y Chris cuelga.

Ya sabe que Yuuri es impresionante y precioso. _Realmente_ no necesita escuchar a Viktor recitar poesía sobre eso la siguiente hora.

~

Después de eso, es mas fácil patinar enfrente de otros. Todavía se pone nervioso, pero no es tan malo, y puede cerrar los ojos y fingir que está patinando solo para Yura, y eso lo hace mejor. Yakov también ayuda, el hosco e infinitamente paciente hombre. Grita a Viktor y a Yura, pero nunca a él, ni a Georgi o Mila, y obseva a Yakov más de cerca una vez que se da cuenta de eso.

Celestino siempre había tratado a sus estudiantes de la misma manera, insistiendo en que nunca tendría favoritos, pero Yakov no hace eso. No exactamente. Sus estudiantes son diferentes, así que los trata de manera diferente. Viktor se distrae muy fácilmente y es necesario devolverle al camino más a menudo que no, y Yuri está concentrado, demasiado concentrado a veces, y Yakov gasta más timepo gritándole que se vaya del hielo que diciéndole que entre. Mila consigue sarcasmo seco y críticas que suenan como sugerencias, mientras que a Georgi le da francas y directas correcciones, pero solo en un tono suave y animador.

Yakov le tratat diferente a él también, y eso le descoloca al principio. Le trata casi como trata a Viktor – sin gritarle, pero a ninguno de los dos le dice lo que hacer. Solo dice, “Eso no tuvo suficientes rotaciones,” o “Tu espalda no está lo suficientemetne recta.” No está seguro de que es lo que significa al principio, y hubiera pensado que Yakov no estaba interesado en entrenarle si no fuese por el hecho de que trata a Viktor de la misma manera. Y realmente está comprometido en entrenar a Viktor, así que Yuuri no lo entiende.

“¿En qué estás pensando?”

Pestañea y mira hacia arriba, Viktor está parado demasiado cerca, excepto que Yuuri no siente para nada la necesidad de retirarse. Está cubierto de sudor y su pelo está pegado a la cara, todavía guapo y lo suficientemente cerca que Yuuri puede sentir su cuerpo calentarse. “¿No se te mete en los ojos?”  pregunta, estirándose y retirándole el pelo de la cara a Viktor.

Viktor se inclina hacia su mano, y es tan inesperado que se congela, así que está parado sosteniendo la cara de Viktor. “Dice el  hombre que patina en sus competiciones medio ciego,” le toma el pelo. “¿Tal vez has oído de este nuevo invento llamado lentillas?”

“Me irritan los ojos,” dice, y se siente a si mismo moviéndose un centímetro más cerca, porque no se le ocurre ninguna manera de reclamar su mano sin hacerlo incómodo, con Viktor todavía acurrucándose en ella. No está muy seguro de que quiera. de todos modos. Se ha acostumbrado a los toques casuales cuando están en público, la mano de Viktor en su cintura o sus dedos entrelazados juntos. Pero ahora no están en público, no hay prensa para la que hacer espectáculo, pero Viktor parece estar moviéndose imposiblemente más cerca de todos modos.

“¡Katsudon!”

Yuuri se retira rápido, con los ojos bien abiertos y el corazón martilleándole el pecho. Yura patina hacia ellos y le coge la mano, llevándoselo de allí, “Yura, qué -¿Qué estás haciendo?”

“Necesito ayuda con mis giros,” insiste, dirigiéndose a él pero mirando por el encima de él hacia - ¿Está _taladrando con la mirada_ a Viktor?

Yuuri parpadea, “Ah, vale, Yura. Por supuesto.”

Empieza a alejarse patinando y Viktor dice, “¡Deberíamos tener una cita esta noche!” La boca de Yuuri se abre, y Viktor añade rápidamente, “Por – por la prensa, ¿no? Por la apariencia. ¿Te recojo a las ocho?”

Por su banda de paparazzi exclusiva. Bien. “Claro,” dice, y ay Dios, tiene que estar tan rojo ahora mismo. Que alguien lo mate para librarlo de su miseria. “Eso es – claro, sí. Sí.”

“Katsudon,” sisea Yura, tirándole del brazo, y le lanza una sonrisa a Viktor, que espera que no parezca muy asustada, antes de dejar que Yura le arrastre hasta el otro lado del rink.

~

Yakov se sujeta la cabeza entre las manos. Mila está casi tan roja como su pelo, de sus intentos de no mearse de la risa, y Georgi hace un gesto hacia la pista y dice, “¡Os lo dije! ¡Viktor tiene un crush en Yuuri!”

“Esto es _maravilloso,”_ dice Mila ferozmente, “Madre mía esto es perfecto”

Yakov baja sus manos lentamente. Debería decir algo, _realmente_ debería decir algo, pero no hay ni una sola parte de él que quiera involucrarse en la vida amorosa de sus estudiantes.

“Voy a por una copa,” dice, eligiendo el mejor curso de acción y alejándose de allí.

Georgi grita detrás de él,”¡Son las diez de la mañana!”

“Son las cinco de la tarde en alguna otra parte,” Mila canturrea, y debería empezar a trabajar en conseguirse estudiantes que no le vayan a dar úlceras.

~

Phichit está exhausto y cubierto de sudor, pero Yuuri le había mandado un mensaje pidiéndole que si se podía conectarse a skype cuando llegase a casa, así que colapsa en la silla de su ordenador y le llama.

Yuuri contesta casi inmediatamente, pálido y agitado. Solo tiene un momento para preocuparse de que algo haya salido realmente mal cuando dice, “¡Voy a tener una cita! ¡Con Viktor! ¡En público!”

“¿Has ido a citas con Viktor que no fuesen en público?” pregunta inmediatamente, moviendo sus cejas sugerentemente.

Yuuri gime y coge los bordes de su ordenador, su cara de repente ocupando la mayor parte de la pantalla. “Phichit, ¡va en serio! ¡Qué llevo! – lo máximo que hemos hecho es ir a por café juntos, para que los meidos pudiesen sacar algunas fotos, pero no estba esperando ir a una _cita_ con él!”

“Pobre bebé,” dice, sonriendo sin ni siquiera tratar de sonar simpático. “Sé que no eres el tipo de persona de acostarse en la primera cita, pero creo que esto debería de ser una excepción.”

Yuuri se inclina hacia atrás, luciendo completamente escandalizado, como si Phichit no hubiese testigo personalmente de cómo dejaba un rastro de corazones rotos por todo el campus. Esta a punto de reírse de él especialmente por esa razón cuando se oye el sonido de una puerta chocando contra la pared y Yurio aparece en la pantalla. “¿Por qué estáis gritando?”

“Yuuri no sabe que ponerse,” responde Phichit, decidiendo saltarse la parte donde está animando a su mejor amigo a tirarse a Viktor Nikiforov.

“¿Y fuiste a preguntarle a Phichit?” Yurio exige saber, cruzando los brazos. “Me has _ofendido_ , Katsudon.”

No parece tan ofendido, con los labios curvados hacia arriba lo mínimo, a la vez que intenta con todas sus fuerzas no sonreír y solo lo logra parcialmente. Yuuri le sonríe de vuelta, y solo ha pasado una semana, pero parece menos tenso, casi – más feliz, incluso, y Phichit no sabe si es a causa de Yurio o Viktor o una combinación de ambos, pero se muere de ganas de verle. Echa de menos a Yuuri, pero cuánto más tiempo está alejado más se convence Phichit de que fue la decisión adecuada.

 “Está bien, vísteme entonces,” Yuuri dice, moviendo sus brazos dramáticamente, y Yurio no puede contenerlo más y se ríe. “De todos modos, no me dejarías dejar la casa vestido en algo que no aprobaras.”

Yurio camina hasta el otro lado de la habitación y abre el armario, “Diría que tienes un horrible sentido de la moda, pero eso implicaría que tienes uno si quiera.”

Yuuri muestra una mueca ofendida, pero no contradice a Yurio.

“¿Adónde te va a llevar?” pregunta Yurio

“No lo sé.”

Rueda sus ojos, “Vale, entonces, ¿qué vais a hacer?”

Yuuri se encoge de hombros, “Ni idea.”

Yurio saca la cabeza del armario y exige saber, “Entonces como narices espera ese gilipollas que te vistas?

Yuuri levanta ambas manos en signo de confusión, y Phichit sale de la vista de la cámara para que puedan oírle reírse pero no verle.

~

Viktor sabe que no es una cita real, que Yuuri solo aceptó porque tienen una tapadera que mantener, pero es lo más cerca que ha conseguido, y pasa apróximadametne diez minutos toqueteando su pelo y comprobando por tercera vez que su abrigo está bien abrochado antes de que pueda convencerse a sí mismo de salir del coche.

Está a punto de tocar a la puerta cuando se abre sola, y Yura está al otro lado con el ceño fruncido. Baja el brazo confundido. “Hola Yura. ¿Puedo pasar? ¿Está Yuuri listo?”

En vez de dejarle pasar, Yura sale fuera y cierra la puerta detrás de él. Empieza a sentir un tipo de nerviosismo completamente nuevo cuando Yura cruza los brazos, mirándole con tanta intensidad y con los ojos un poco entrecerrados, y dice, “Sé lo que estás haciendo.”

“¿Lo haces?” prgunta, porque ni siquiera él mismo sabe lo que está haciendo. Es bueno que alguien lo sepa.

Yuura bufa, “No te hagas el tonto.” Está alagado de que Yura piense que está fingiendo. “Veo como le miras. Para que conste, Katsudon parece ser el único que todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que eres un pervertido enorme.”

“Yo no diría que soy un pervertido,” protesta, “Creo que es bastante natural decir que – que he caído – me refiero, _mírale_ Yura!”

No se inmuta. “Lo que sea. El caso es que ya tiene suficiente de lo que preocuparse, con Francia y luego con el Grand Prix Final, y no necesita que andes jugando con él porque te distraes fácilmente y él es guapo. ¿Entendido?”

Viktor empieza a sentirse ligeramente ofendido, porque no está _jugando con él,_ si alguien está jugando con alguien ese es definitivamente Yuuri con él, ya que Yuuri fue el que bailó con él y le besó e hizó que Viktor perdiese la cabeza por él y nunca se molesto en llamar. O mandar un mensaje. O correo. Pero eso son bastante cosas que no tiene ninguna ganas de decirle a Yura, así que responde, “No creo que eso sea-“

“Voy a ser más claro que el agua,” Yura le fulmina con la mirada, “No utilices el hecho de que Yuuri esté tratando de proteger _me_ como una escusa para que tenga sexo _contigo._ ”

Le clava el dedo en el pecho para dar más énfasis, y entonces Viktor se sobresalta y lucha el impulso de retroceder. Eso va a dejar moratón. Abre la boca, sin saber que decir por un momento. “Me siento muy incómodo ahora mismo.”

Yura sonríe, y parece casi como un rugido. “ _Bien_ ”

Viktro traga saliva.

Abre la puerta, empujándola como si fuese un desafío. “Katsudon te está esperando.”

“¿Gracias?” pasa dentro, esquivando a Yura de una manera que probablemetne sería graciosa si no estuviese genuinamente preocupado por su seguridad. Esta es oficialmente la charla más rara y terrorífica que le han dado, sin importar que sea la úncia de este tipo que le han dado.

Lo aparta todo de su mente en cuanto entra en la habitación de invitados de los Plisetskys. Sin importar lo demás, tiene una _cita_ con Yuuri.

Intenta bajar un poco el tono de su sonrisa y trata que su corazón no lata a mil pulsaciones por minuto, y falla espectacularmente en las dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ¡Espero que os haya gustado!  
> Siéntete libre de seguirme / acosarme en: shanastoryteller.tumblr.com  
> Cuelgo actualizaciones de mi escritura en mi ‘progress report’ tag si es algo que te interesa saberlo :)
> 
> T/N: Y aquí está el segundo capítulo, a pesar del día de retraso. Espero que os esté gustando, e intentaré subir el tercer capítulo la siguiente semana. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme!


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri todavía está toqueteándose el pelo cuando escucha a alguien aclararse la garganta. Se gira hacia el origen del sonido, e inmediatamente siente que toda la sangre le sube a la cara de golpe, lo que al menos es mejor que se le vaya a otros sitios menos afortunados.

Viktor está vestido con unos pantalones de color carbón que se ajustan a sus piernas con un abrigo por la cintura a juego y una camisa azul celeste debajo. Su pelo le cae en la cara como siempre lo hace, y sus mejillas están rojas, probablemente del frío de fuera. Sus labios están mojados, de un tono rosa oscuro, y Yuuri se pregunta si podrían oscurecerse aún más si los mordiese. Mira a Viktor y siente tal  _deseo_ en sus entrañas que hace que casi se maree. “Me siento ridículo a tu lado,” dice, y espera que Viktor no note como su voz fluctúa.

“No lo estas,” Viktor le asegura, sus palabras casi superponiéndose a las suyas propias. Yuuri está llevando los mismos vaqueros ajustados que llevó al aeropuerto, y una sudadera de un rojo suave que Yura le ha obligado a ponerse. Mayoritariamente porque no es su sudadera – es de Yura, y se nota. Está envuelto en ella como una segunda piel, y el cuello está lo suficientemente bajo para mostrar su clavícula. Sabe que es ridículo sentirse desnudo cuando está casi completamente cubierto, pero lo hace. No puede evitarlo. No suele llevar este tipo de ropa tan ajustada a menos que esté patinando en una competición.

Traga, “Uh, vale. Deberíamos – deberíamos ir yendo?”

Viktor parpadea y luego se endereza, como saliendo de un trance. “¡Sí! Sí, vayamos." Le ofrece su brazo y Yuuri no puede evitar sentirse extrañamente tímido cuando se engancha a Viktor, y ni siquiera puede decir el  _por qué._ Nunca ha salido con nadie, pero ha estado en citas. Esto no es diferente. Esto está bien.

Salen de la habitación y Yura está encogido en una esquina del sofá, con el móvil. Levanta la mirada cuando pasan delante de él, y le sonríe, "No te olvides de tu abrigo."

"Gracias" dice y se resiste las ganas de inclinarse y revolverle el pelo, sabiendo que Yura no lo apreciaría, al menos no delante de Viktor. Tiene un pequeño ataque de pánico cuando Viktor coge el abrigo del gancho y le ayuda a ponérselo. Él a su vez coge el de Viktor del perchero antes de que él mismo pueda hacerlo y con algo de cabezonería lo sujeta para devolverle el favor.

Sabe que Yura está haciendo una mueca detrás de ellos, así que se despide de él con la mano y los empuja a los dos por la puerta antes de que pueda decir nada.

~

No es hasta que ha girado la llave y el motor de su coche se enciende que Viktor se da cuenta de que ha cometido un error tremendo.

"Oh no," dice suavemente, con los ojos abiertos mientras que agarra el volante demasiado fuerte. Lentamente se inclina hacia delante y presiona su cabeza contra él.

"¡Viktor!"Yuuri le agarra del hombro, "¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?"

Gira su cabeza hasta que puede entrever la cara preocupada de Yuuri, y admite:

"Se me olvidó planear algo. No pensé… no he pensado en nada para hacer en nuestra cita."

Se había emocionado tanto por el hecho de ir a una cita con Yuuri y por intentar elegir el conjunto perfecto e intentar no llegar tarde que se había olvidado completamente que para que pudiesen ir a una cita tenía que _planear una cita._

Chris definitivamente no se enterará de esto.

Yuuri se le queda mirando. Viktor se pregunta si solamente va a salir del coche y dejándole allí fuera solo, llamándose diez clases distintas de idiota.

"¿Eso es todo?" pregunta finalmente, "No te preocupes. ¿Qué es lo que normalmente haces cuando quieres que los paparazzi te presten atención?"

"¿Ir de compras?" responde, porque presta atención a ser fotografiado bastante frecuente, cuantas más fotos aparezcan de él en revistas, más cobra en las exhibiciones de patinaje. Además, incluso la despreciable prensa es normalmente amable con el.

Yuuri le da una palmadita en el hombro, y se recuesta en su asiento, sonriendo. "Vale, bueno, no tengo realmente en dinero para comprar mucho, pero me gusta ojear algo en las tiendas. A lo mejor puedo encontrar regalos para mis padres, para Navidad o algo."

Viktor quiere besar a Yuuri ahora mismo. Bueno, siempre quiere besarle, pero… no se está riendo de él, no está enfadado y irritado. Está simplemente sentado en su coche, esperando a que los lleve al centro comercial, para que pueda echar un vistazo por las tiendas. "Gracias."

"No te preocupes" dice y Viktor los saca de la calle de Yuuri "soy fácil de complacer."

Casi se choca contra un buzón. ¿Está tratando de matarlo?

~

Yuri finalmente cierra la aplicación, con su billete de avión comprado, y se siente algo más aliviado. Para bien o para mal, ha tomado su decisión.

No quiere admitirlo, pero la casa se siente de alguna manera vacía sin Katsudon o su abuelo en ella. Las horas de visita ya han acabado en el hospital, y la pista está cerrada. Podría entrar a escondidas, lo ha hecho antes, pero no quiere que Katsudon o Yakov reciban una llamada de los policías si lo pillan.

Ya casi se ha decidido por ir a correr por el barrio, para deshacerse de alguna de su insaciable energía cuando escucha un golpe en la puerta. Instantáneamente sospecha – cualquiera al otro lado de la puerta tendría sus propias llaves. Quien quiera que sea vuelve a llamar otra vez y esta vez se levanta del sofá. Se pone de puntillas para poder mirar por la mirilla de la puerta y luego se golpea la cabeza contra la puerta.

Son Mila y Georgi. Considera seriamente no responderles, pero saben definitivamente que está ahí y tienen sus propias llaves, así que si no les deja pasar, ellos mismos lo harán.

Abre la puerta con una mueca, "¿Qué queréis chicos?"

"Yo también me alegro de verte," dice Mila, mientras que Georgi pasa delante de Yuri, los brazos llenos de comida para llevar "¡Noche de juegos!" Mila levanta sus manos, y Yuri se da cuenta de que está sujetando una pila pequeña de juegos de mesa

"Qué narices," les suelta de mala gana, y luego  el olor de la comida que Georgi está desenvolviendo en su mesa de café le golpea, "¿Es eso de Sulido?"

"Tu favorito," Georgi le guiña el ojo, "Ahora, ¿te vas a quedar ahí haciendo pucheros o vas a por platos?"

Incluso con lo molestos que son Georgi y Mila, una noche comiendo y jugando con ellos es probablemente mejor que una noche solo.

"Cómo sea" rueda sus ojos, pero va a la cocina a por platos. Pretende que no les ve chocarse los cinco tan pronto como se da la vuelta.

~

Están siendo seguidos por unos pocos, no muy discretos, paparazzi, pero se están quedando a una distancia respetuosa de ellos. También continúan encontrándose con fans que quieren selfies. La mayoría de ellos reconocen a Yuuri y quieren una foto con él también. Supone que al menos pretender salir con Viktor le hará ganar popularidad y parecer más atractivo para los patrocinadores.

Compra una delicada muñeca matriosca de varios tonos de verde para su madre y  luego una parecida en rosa para Minako. Viktor había insistido en llevarlas, y luego le había arrastrado a una tienda de alta costura para hombres y para empezar a llenarle los brazos de ropa.

“¿Debería sentirme insultado por el hecho de que todo el mundo en mi vida siente la necesidad de vestirme?” Yuuri pregunta, impresionado.

“No,” dice Viktor, mirando con ojo crítico dos camisetas que para Yuuri tenían el mismo color de aguamarino. “Bueno, un poco. Pasas demasiado tiempo en camisetas y pantalones de chándal.”

“Paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo entrenando o estudiando” le contesta, y definitivamente, ha tenido está conversación con Phichit antes.

Viktor vuelve a poner una de las camisas en el perchero. Yuuri no podría decir cual de ellas. “Es casi _un delito_ no vestirte adecuadamente. Es tu cuerpo, está pensado para ser decorado. ¡Cómo tu casa!”

La única decoración que ha hecho nunca en su habitación es colgar una cantidad obsesiva de pósters y fotos de Viktor, lo que es un pensamiento horrible para tener, ya que le lleva a pensar en decorar su _cuerpo_ con Viktor, y gracias a Dios que Viktor tiene la cabeza enterrada en una pila de ropa porque su cara entera está ardiendo.

“¡Aquí!” dice mientras que dramáticamente le enseña un par de pantalones rojo oscuro, “¡Perfecto!”

Yuuri cree que está esperando que los ponga con la camiseta aguamarina. “¿Sabes que no puedo permitirme nada de esto, verdad?”

“Vestirse es divertido,” hace un puchero, “¿Te los probarías por mi?”

Toda está sangre llegándole de repente a la cara tan a menudo no puede ser sano. “S-Sí. Vale.”

~

Todo esto es para su propio disfrute, y también probablemente moralmente cuestionable, pero Viktor lo está pasando como nunca. Yuuri le deja arrastrale hasta un cambiador y le grita instrucciones sobre como combinar la ropa.

Ha elegido unas cuantas cosas de las que no está seguro, así que es bastane probable que algunos de los conjuntos vayan a verse tontos. No es como si se lo fuese a  _decir_ a Yuuri, pero alguna ropa inevitablemente no va a verse genial porque así es como la ropa y la gente que lleva la ropa funciona.

Es un puto idiota.

Yuuri se ve absolutamente delicioso en todo.

Al principio piensa que no está mirándole objetivamente, porque está seguro de que Yuuri podría estar llevando un saco de patatas y Viktor todavía querría comerle la cara. Pero considerando las miradas sutiles que el dependiente de la tienda continúa mandándole a su cita, supone que no está equivocado.

“Estoy ridículo,” se queja Yuuri, y Viktor levanta la mirada de su teléfono para asegurarle lo contrario, pero en cuanto sus ojos se posan en Yuuri casi se traga la lengua.

“Uh,” empieza, y no puede terminar, porque ha olvidado como hablar ruso, mucho menos inglés.

Yuuri se retira el pelo de la cara, rodando los ojos. El dependiente camina directo hacia un perchero con ropa y se pelea para evitar que se caiga al suelo. Viktor no puede culparle. “No llevaría esto en el _hielo_ , olvídate de la calle. ¡Parezco un adorno de Navidad!”

“Puedes ser la estrella de mi árbol de Navidad,” el dependiente susurra en ruso, claramente sin intención de ser oído. Viktor le diría que eso ni siquiera tiene sentido, excepto que el hombre está consiguiendo formar palabras, así que al menos lo está haciendo mejor que Viktor.

Yuuri está llevando los pantalones rojo oscuro ajustado, marcando perfectamente la curva de su culo y haciendo que sus piernas largas pareciesen aún más largas. Luego también está una camiseta plana negra, pero encima de eso está una americana con un patrón floral tejido en hilo dorado. Le sienta como un guante, y es imposible que la ropa le siente tan bien a alguien, a excepción de Yuuri Katsuki, aparentemente. Enfatiza su cintura y le hace los hombros más anchos. Hace que el ojo se fije en sus músculos cuando respira y el hilo dorado se mueve con su pecho.

“Necesitas eso,” suelta finalmente, con la boca seca

Yuuri bufa y cruza los brazos. Viktor piensa que va a desmayarse. “Esto es demasiado caro – definitivamente no puedo permitirme nada de esto.”

“Lo necesitas,” repite tontamente, y cuando los ojos de Yuuri empiezan a cerrarse en signo de irritación añade, “Yo te lo compro.”

Se sonroja, “¡Viktor! No. No necesitas hacer nada de eso. Parezco tonto, no necesito nada de esto.”

Esto no es un regalo para Yuuri, es un regalo para él porque es un chico malo, malo. “Insisto.” Yuuri abre la boca, las manos en las caderas y Viktor le interrumpe antes de que tenga la oportunidad de decir nada, “Puedes discutir conmigo ahora, y yo sonreiré y te daré la razón, y luego volveré, lo comparé y te lo dejaré en casa de Yura. O puedes decir ‘Gracias Viktor’ y dejarme comprarlo ahora, para ahorrarme el viaje mañana.”

Yuuri no está sorprendido. Normalmente todo lo que necesita Viktor para cuestionarse sus acciones es una tenue mirada de desaprobación de él, pero no va a cambiar de opinión. Yuuri se ve _fabuloso_ de una manera que Viktor nunca podría conseguir. A pesar de toda su timidez, a Yuuri le sienta lo ‘brillante’ mejor que a él. Cada vez que intenta llevar algo con brillo parece una bola de discoteca. Yuuri parece una obra de arte.

Por supuesto, él _siempre_ parece una obra de arte, pero aun así.

“Gracias Viktor.” Dice finalmente, descruzando los brazos.

“De nada,” dice generosamente.

Están saliendo de la tienda, Viktor habiendo insistido en llevar las bolsas, y la mano de Yuuri está encajada en la curva de su codo. Viktor de alguna manera quiere morir, pero Yuuri solo se ríe., “¿Cenamos?”

“Por favor” le sonríe, y ve el flash de una cámara por el rabillo del ojo. “¿Francés?”

Yuuri gira su cabeza hacia los paparazzi, “¿Piensas que hemos actuado lo suficiente?”

El corazón de Viktor se hunde. No quiere que su cita termine, pero seía injusto mentir solo para pasar más tiempo con él. “Creo que han conseguido más que suficientes fotos.”

“Bien,” dice Yuuri, “porque te debo algo de Katsudon. Vamos a alguna tienda a por los ingredientes y te haré algo. ¿Te importa si vamos  tu casa? No quiero despertar a Yura.”

Este es el mejor día de su vida. Espera que no se vea demasiado como un idiota embobado, pero considerando la rápida secuencia de flashes debe de estar fallando completamente. “Suena perfecto.”

~

Los ojos de Mila se van al reloj. Es tarde y Yuuri todavía no está en casa.

Yuuri está sonriendo diabólicametne mientras que Georgi le mira con sus pocas propiedades restantes y se lamenta.

Bueno, no es la primera noche que han pasado en el sofá de Yura, y duda que será la última. Además, advinaron que esto podría pasar y hay una bolsa en su maletero con cosas para pasar la noche para ambos de ellos, además de su ropa de entrenamiento para la mañana siguiente. No es como si le fuesen a decir a Yura que están planeando quedarse – solo se ofenderá e insistirá en que no necesita niñeros.

Mira de nuevo al tablero e intenta que sus hombros no se hundan en derrota. Se le da _bien_ el Monopoly, pero casi está tan mal como Georgi.

Yura es un monstruo.

~

Esta es sin duda la mejor cita en la que Yuuri ha estado nunca, y ni siquiera es una cita de verdad. No puede decidir si es triste o patético, así que solo se concentra en cocinar. Viktor les sirve a ambos vino, y por un lado, normalmente no bebe alcohol tan cerca de una competición, pero por otro lado, Viktor le hace sentirse a la vez seguro y cómodo, y lo suficientemente nervioso como para arrancarse el pelo a la vez, así que decide que un vaso o dos no harán daño. Además, se necesitan cerca de doce chupitos de alcohol del fuerte para lograr que se ponga contento, así que un poco de vino no hará daño.

“¿Tú madre te enseño a hacer esto?” Viktor pregunta, sentándose en una parte de la encimera que Yuuri no ha ocupado.

Asiente, “He estado ayudando en el balneario desde que era un niño. A mi hermana mayor, Mari, se le daba fatal cocinar. Me refiero, todavía se le da mal, pero al menos ahora puede hacer los platos básicos. Yo lo pillé bastante rápido, así que si no estaba en el colegio o en el hielo, estaba en la cocina.”

“Colegio,” dice Viktro y suena enfadado. Yuuri le mira confundido. “¿No se supone que deberías estar en la universidad?”

“Estoy en la universidad,” dice lentamente, sintiendo que se ha perdido alguna parte dela conversación.

Viktor sacude la cabeza. “No, me refiero, ahora mismo. Como – _ahora mismo._ ¡Estás en la mitad del semestre!”

Parece tan preocupado que Yuuri sabe que sería de mala educación reírse de él, pero casi lo hace de todas las maneras. “Viktor, es la temporada de competición. No voy a clases en otoño, solo en primavera y verano. De otra manera me daría un ataque de corazón del estrés.”

“Oh,” ahora parece avergonzado, y el color de su cara hace que Yuuri quiera besarle la nariz. “Es verdad. Tiene sentido.”

Le da un golpe a la rodilla de Viktor con su cadera, “Casi está hecho, ¿pillas algunos boles?”

Mientras que lo hace comenta. “Huele genial”

“Bueno, espero que sepa de esa manera también,” dice, aceptando el bol de Viktor e intentando no sonreír demasiado, cuando sus dedos se tocan.

~

Viktor automáticamente se va al sofá, antes de recordar  que no está solo y que tiene una mesa en la cocina que pueden usar. No se sienta ahí normalmente, porque comer una comida en una mesa pensada para cuatro cuando está solo le hace sentir – bueno, solo. Está a punto de levantarse para sentarse en la mesa como un adulto en condiciones, cuando Yuuri se sienta al lado de él, “¿Querías ver una película?”

Cena y cine, en su casa, lejos de la prensa y de todos los demás. Es casi una cita de verdad. “Sí,” dice, con la boca seca.

“Genial,” dice, “eliges. No es como si fuese a entender nada de lo que dicen de todas las maneras.”

“Yo te traduzco,” promete, dándole a Yuuri el mando.

“Los canales están en ruso,” protesta, “¡No puedo leer esto!”

Viktor se ríe de él, y no para hasta que le pega un primer mordiso al katsudon. Se queda rigido y abre los ojos dela sorpresa.

Yuuri se inclina, preocupado. “¿Hay algo malo con ello? Si no te gusta –“

Mueve la cabeza negando, y traga. “Esto,” dice con reverencia, “es la mejor cosa que he comido nunca.”

Yuuri sonríe, “Me alegra que te guste.”

“No, no lo entiendes,” le da otro mordisco y mira a su bol con incredulidad, porque nada puede saber así de delicioso, “esto es _la mejor cosa que he tenido en mi boca.”_

Solo se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho después de hacerlo, pero afortunadamente Yuuri solo se está riendo de él, con arruguitas de felicidad en el borde de los ojos. “Es la receta de mi madre. Me aseguraré de decírselo.”

Viktor espera que no lo formule exactamente como él lo ha hacho, pero no puede estar muy preocupado de todas las maneras. Yuuri está en su casa, habiéndole hecho una comida deliciosa y está sentado en su sofá, con é,l mientras que Viktor busca en la tele algo que merezca la pena ver, y que con suerte este en inglés.

A mitad de la película, Yuuri se queda dormido y su cabeza se queda descansando en el hombro de Viktor.

Viktro no puede recordar la última vez que se ha sentido tan feliz como en este momento.

~

La alarma de Yuri suena la siguiente mañana, y cuando se levanta recuerda la noche de buena comida y la aplastante derrota de sus compañeros de rink en el Monopoly, y se pasa un buen minuto sonriendo en su almohada como un niño pequeño.

Se controla a sí mismo, y decide que incluso hará café para todos antes de que tengan que ir a entrenar. Le gusta la cafeína, pero solo puede tolerarla con una cantidad francamente asquerosa de azúcar. A Katsudon y Georgi les pasa lo mismo, mientras que Mila lo bebe negro como su alma.

Todo su entusiasmo desaparece instantáneamente cuando pasa por la habitación de Katsudon y ve la puerta abierta con nadie dentro y la cama hecha, sin haber sido utilizada.

La mira con traición. “Viktor,” gruñe, “ _maldito_ _cabrón hijo de puta.”_

_~_

Mila al principio está increíblemente irritada con Yura por levantarla empujándola del sofá al suelo. Luego le pone en las manos un café que huele a gloria y dice “Katsudon no volvió a casa anoche. Llévame a casa de Viktor para recogerle antes del entrenamiento.”

Yura no acaba la frase con _para que pueda patearle la cara a Viktor sin compasión,_ pero considerando la mueca de su cara y la fuerza con la que junta las cejas está definitivamente implícito. “Por supuesto,” dice. Alcanza el sillón donde Georgi está durmiendo, le agarra del tobillo y le tira al suelo con ella.

Se levanta gritando, se da cuenta de donde esta, se acurruca en la alfombra y se vuelve a dormir.

Yura se le queda mirando. “¿Siempre es así?”

“Desde que éramos niños,” dice ella con más cariño del que se sentiría cómoda mostrando si él estuviese lo suficientemente despierto para oírla.

“Vale,” dice, mirando entre ellos de forma extraña. “Voy a cambiarme. Avisadme cuando estéis preparados.”

Con una cantidad de esfuerzo sobrehumana para hacer que Georgi estuviese preparado, están en la carretera poco después. Yura se sienta con los brazos cruzados todo el tiempo, mirando por la ventana como si el camino de su casa a la de Viktor no fuese uno que ha hecho cientos de veces ya. Está fuera del coche casi antes de que Mila haya tenido la oportunidad de aparcar, y luego está subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos hata el piso de Viktor. No está dispuesta a perderse un segundo de esto, así que va justo detrás de él. Georgi les sigue con un ritmo más pausado, su innata necesidad de drama en lucha con su inmenso odio por levantarse.

Yura desatranca la puerta y la abre con fuerza, “¡VIKTOR!”

Hay un golpe y dos lamentos gemelos de dolor. Los dos se giran para mirar la fuente del ruido y ven a Viktor y a Yuuri despatarrados en el suelo e intentando parpadear para despejarse, después de haberse caído del sofá.

“Me alegra que todos empecemos el día de la misma manera,” dice Mila, y no puede evitar sentirse decepcionada con su apariencia. Claramente se han quedado dormidos en su ropa – en realidad, ¿está Yuuri llevando la sudadera de Yura? – y Yuuri tiene marcas en la mejilla derecha de haber dormido con gafas.

No parece que nada interesante hubiese pasdo la noche anterior.

Yura ha debido de darse cuenta de la misma cosa, porque sus hombros se relajan y la mayoría de su enfado se desvanece. “Katsudon. No viniste a casa anoche.”

Yuuri y Viktor se levantan del suelo y Yuuri le mira arrepentido. “Lo siento, Yurokchka. Nos hemos debido de quedar dormidos viendo la película. No era mi intención.”

“Como sea,” encoge los hombros, pero última tensión se desvanece cuando Yuuri camina hacia él, alejándose del lado de Viktor, y sonríe a Yuuri.  “Llegas tarde a entrenar.”

“Todos llegamos tarde, en realidad,” Georgi dice, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Eso es verdad. Mila considera enviarle a Yakov un mensaje pero aparta la idea. Se pone demasiado nervioso. Le vendrá bien. Solo está mirando por su salud a largo plazo, en realidad. Tiene suerte de tener unos estudiantes tan preocupados y considerados.

El color se va de la cara de Yuuri. Viktor continúa toqueteando los bordes de su camisa arrugada y tratando de no mirar a nadie. “Madre mía,” dice, “oh no, vale, está bien. Solo necesito pasar por la casa de Yura a por mis cosas-“

“Cogí tus patiens,” dice Georgi, rascándose la barbilla. “No me di cuenta de que necesitases nada más. Lo siento Yuuri.”

“Te puedo prestar algo para ponerte,” se ofrece Viktor instantáneamente.

Yura frunce el ceño. Mila no se ríe, pero casi. Viktor probablemente piensa que es muy hábil, peor es obvio para cualquier persona con ojos que lo que realmente quiere por encima de todo es ver a Yuuri con su ropa. “No seas ridículo,” dice ella, “cualquier cosa que tengas será demasiado grande. Tengo ropa de entrenamiento extra que puede llevar, en el rink. Ahora ve a prepararte para que podamos irnos.”

Viktor se va, intentando esconder que está haciendo pucheros y fallando espectacularmente. Yura llama la atención de Yuuri dándole un golpecito. “Podemos trabajar en mis transiciones hoy? Estaba viendo mi vídeo la última vez y todavía no están lo suficientemente fluídas.”

“Eres demasiado duro contigo mismo.” Dice, lo que no es mentira, piensa Mila, pero es divertido viniendo de él. “pero vale, por supuesto. Lo que quieras.”

Yura sonríe radiante de alegría y es tan raro verle actuando y pareciendo una persona de su edad. Solo lo hace alrededor de Yuuri. Mila lo encuentra adorable, pero sabe que si alguna vez lo dice en alto, Yura la matará.

“¡Listo!” grita Viktor, saliendo de su habitación con sus pantalones de chándal y camiseta estándares. Luego le dedica su sonrisa de un millón de valtios a Yuuri, quién se pone rojo y se rasca la nariz en un intento de esconderlo. Yura vuelve a fruncir el ceño.

Está tan feliz de que Yuuri viniese y se quedase con ellos. Está teniendo más diversión de lo que nunca ha tenido.

~

Chris piensa que es una buena persona. No perfecta, por supuesto, pero lo suficientemente amable y decente. Sin ser cruel o particularmente malicioso. Arrogante, por supuesto, pero se lo ha _ganado_ , así que es difícil para él pensar en eso como un defecto. Lo que en realidad explica por qué es uno.

Así que mientras se queda mirando al teléfono que su entrenador le está ofrciendo, no puede pensar en que podría haber hecho para merecer este infierno. Seguramente su yo pasado fue un asesino en serie, un evadidor de impuestos o alguien que era maleducado con los camareros.

“¿Y bien?” Josef le pregunta impacientemente, sacudiendo el teléfono. “¿Vas a contestarlo?”

Por sus pecados, cualquieras que fueran, él es el recipiente de todas las muchas y variadas emociones de Viktor Nikiforov.

Coge el teléfono y contesta, masajeándose el puente de la nariz para intentar prevenir el dolor de cabeza que seguro le llegara. “Supongo que no me llamas para decirme que por fin te has tirado a Yuuri? Vi las fotos de tu cita de ayer con él. Lucía tan bien como para comérselo.”

Viktor intenta hacer un sonido de indignación y un suspiro al mismo tiempo, y acaba saliendo como un gruñido raro. Chris _debe_ de haber sido alguien que usaba dos plazas para aparcar. Es la única explicación. “Creo que estoy enamorado”

 _No jodas,_ quiere decirle a Viktor, pero no lo hace porque es una buena persona, maldita sea. “¿Así que no dormisteis juntos?”

“¿Técnicamente dormimos juntos? Nos quedamos dormidos en mi sofá anoche,” y ahí está ese suspiro enamorado otra vez. Chris quiere apuñalarse en el ojo.

“Viktor, por el amor de Dios, _espabila, haz un movimiento de verdad._ Sácanos a todos de esta miseria. Cárgatelo al hombro y llevátelo a la cama.”

Viktor hace un sonido escandalizado ante la sugerencia, como si Chris no supiese lo mucho que probablemente le ponía ese pensamiento. “Esque no estoy seguro de sí el está realmente interesado en mí, pien-“

Chris cuelga y lanzaría su teléfono al otro lado del rink por la fustración, si no tuviese luego que pagar por otro nuevo. Casi merece la pena de todas las maneras, pero solo casi. “¿Soy una buena persona, verdad?” le pregunta a su entrenador.

Los ojos de Josef se van hacia un lado, a medio camino de un rodamiento de ojos que no se deja a sí mismo completar, lo que es el máximo grado de expresión que muestra ante la vida privada de Chris. “Eres un buen _patinador,_ aunque eso no durará si no vuelves al entrenamiento.”

Un asesino en serie que evadía impuestos, era maleducado con los camareros y usaba dos plazas para aparcar. Es la _única_ explicación razonable.

~

Georgi está bastante cómodo con el conocimiento de que es hetero. Le gustan las chicas. Probablemente demasiado, enamorándose demasiado rápido y fuerte con la idea de una mujer en vez de con la mujer en sí. Hey, es consciente de eso, aunque no está dispuesto a hacer nada acerca de ello. La subida antes de la caída es de lejos demasiado emocionante para dejarlo ir.

El punto, él es un hombre al que le atraen las mujeres.

Pero incluso él tiene que mirar a Yuuri de arriba abajo cuando empieza a patinar. Porque puede que Georgi sea hetero, pero también es un apreciador de la _belleza,_ y el culo de Yuuri en los leggins de MIla no puede ser calificado como otra cosa. Son ajustados, pegándose a cada músculo y el top de Mila casi le queda mejor a Yuuri que a ella misma, aunque Georgi nunca le diría eso. Pero juzgando por la mirada de apreciación que ella le está dirigiendo a Yuuri piensa que puede que este de acuerdo con él.

Viktor se le queda mirando, con los ojos fuera de las órbitas y con la boca abierta. Patina hacia el borde de la pista y luego tiene que agarrarse a él para evitar caerse. Yura parece que no se decide entre sentirse impresionado y irritado. Yakov parece que se lamenta de haberse involucrado si quiera con el mundo del patinaje sobre hielo en general, y por haber aceptado entrenarles a cualquiera de ellos en particular. Luce así bastante a menudo.

“¿No tienes frío en esto?” pregunta Yuuri, intentando sin resultado estirar el top para que la mayor parte de su torso no se vea.

Georgi cree que Viktor lloriquea un poco.

“Si tienes frío es que no estás entrenando lo suficiente,” dice con determinación y luego junta las manos, “¡Chop, chop!”

Yuuri rueda los ojos y patina hasta el centro de la pista, con Yura siguiéndole. Viktor todavía parece que esté en medio de un ataque de corazón.

Georgi patina detrás de Mila y se inclina, para poder descansar la barbilla en su hombro. “Eres una mujer muy mala.”

“Siempre lo has sabido,” inclina su cabeza y la apoya sobre la suya por un fugaz instante antes de alejarse, dejándole trastabillando para no caerse de frente contra el hielo.

Bueno, no está equivocada.

~

Es la noche antes de que tenga que irse a París y él y Yura están esperando fuera a su taxi, después de una visita al abuelo de Yura. Está nevando, y Yura está encajado debajo de su brazo, pegado a él para mantenerse caliente. “¿Estás nervioso?” pregunta Yura.

Parpadea mirando hacia abajo. “No realmente," dice y se sorprende por la honestidad de sus palabras. Tiene los peores nervios justo antes de entrar en el hielo, pero dos días antes de una competición normalmente ya ha llegado al punto donde no puede estarse quieto de los nervios, y no puede concentrarse en nada. Pero en vez de eso está tratando de pensar en qué va a hacer de cenar, y en si debería hacer doble de comida para que Yura no tenga que comer fuera con sus compañeros de pista mientras que no esta, y volviendo a repasar todas las veces que Viktor le ha sonreído la semana pasada y preguntándose si en el caso de que clasifique en Francia, Viktor le sonreirá cuando vuelva.

Sabe que solo será para mantener el teatro si lo hace, pero se pregunta si Viktor estará esperando por él en el aeropuerto cuando vuelva, justo como Yuuri estaba para él. Pasa una cantidad de tiempo terrible preguntándose eso, en realidad.

No está calmado. Nunca se librará por completo de la ansiedad, pero esto es lo más cercano a estable que ha estado desde que era un niño.

“Bien,” dice Yura, satisfecho, y se acurruca aún más contra Yuuri.

~

La cara preocupada de Phichit llena la pantalla de su ordenador, pero Yuuri no puede obligarse a sí mismo a sentir más que una ansiedad de trasfondo– bueno, al menos acerca de este tema específico. “No tengo ni idea de lo que está planeando hacer,” su amigo dice, sonando agonizante.

Yuuri menea la cabeza, contando mentalmente las cosas que están extendidas en su cama, y comprobando por tercera vez que tiene todo lo que necesita para ir a Francia. Tiene que coger su vuelo en unas pocas horas. “No te preocupes acerca de ello. Sabía que esto podría pasar.”

“Si solo _hablaras_ con él,” intenta Phichit, “puede que sea un borracho ruidoso, pero es un buen entrenador y se preocupa por ti. Pero tú te fuiste, y no le dijiste por qué-“

“Le dije que era una emergencia familiar y le pedí que confiase en mí,” dice, volviéndose hacia la cámara para levantar una ceja. Ante la mirada de desaprobación de Phichit, suspira y admite, “He intentado llamarle un par me veces pero no me contesta.”

Phichit gime de desesperación y entierra la cara en sus manos. Yuuri no puede evitar sonreír. Sabe que esto es serio, sabe que debería estar en pánico y preocupándose por el hecho de que existe la posibilidad de que compita en el Trophee Eric Bombard sin un entrenador. De hecho, está preocupado, hay un sentimiento de náusea en su estómago, pero, incluso si ese es el caso – bueno, sabe que no será un desastre.

Se siente más cómodo con su rutina de lo que nunca se ha sentido. En el peor de los casos, está casi seguro de que puede conseguir que Yura convezca a Yakov para que haga de su entrenador esta temporada. Aparte, Nikolai tiene otra cirugía para su espalda programada. Parece que se va recuperar completamente, pero buena parte de eso viene de que no se está apresurando por salir del hospital para cuidar a su nieto. Porque no tiene que hacerlo, ya que Yuuri está aquí para asegurarse de que Yura no se estrese hasta morir de joven.

Así que con entrenador o sin él, se va a quedar donde está. Está decidido y no va a cambiar de opinión, y sabe que a tomado la decisión correcta.

Yuuri se había olvidado de como se sentía actuar invadido por la determinación, de lo claro que se volvía todo una vez que había decidió exactamente lo que quería. Todo esto ha sido un buen recordatorio.

Cuando vuelve a mirar hacia la pantalla, Phichit lo está mirando entre sus dedos y sonriendo. “¿Qué?” pregunta.

“Nada. Es solo que – pareces realmente feliz, Yuuri. A lo mejor Rusia te hace bien.” Baja las manos y su expresión suave se desvanece en una sonrisa maliciosa. “O al menos _algo_ en Rusia es bueno para ti. _Contigo. En_ ti.”

Yuuri cierra el portátil de golpe, con la cara ardiendo.

~

Yuri ya le había dicho a su abuelo y a Yakov lo que estaba planeando hacer. Sin embargo, recuerda que deliberadamente no se lo había contado a la persona más importante cuando Katsudon sale de su habitación con su maleta y cuando ve a Yuri esperándole con su bolso de viaje sobre los hombros, y lo mira confundido. “¿Yurochka?”

“Deberíamos darnos prisa si no queremos perder nuestro vuelo,” dice, “Tardas demasiado en hacer las maletas, vamos a estar allí como cuatro días, ¿qué es lo que tienes que llevar?” Frunce el ceño, “A lo mejor estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Viktor. Él siempre se lleva de más.”

La boca de Katsudon se abre de la sorpresa, luego la cierra. “Yura, ¿de qué estás hablando? No puedes venir conmigo, estás en mitad de tu entrenamiento, y lo último que necesitas es interrumpirlo preocupándote por mi –“

“¿Estas bromeando, verdad?” cruza sus brazos y levanta una ceja. “Katsudon, tú dejaste todo y volaste por medio país para quedarte conmigo cuando lo necesitaba. Dejaste a tu entrenador detrás, a tus amigos, y todo lo que conoces para mudarte a un lugar en el que ni siquiera hablas el idioma. Y lo hiciste a pesar de que estás en mitad de la temporada de competición.”

Se rasca la nuca, “Eso es diferente.”

Yuri hace una mueca de enfado y avanza para darle en el pecho a Katsudon. “No lo _es._ Está amistad va en los dos lados y si piensas que voy a dejarte ir a Francia y competir solo, estás loco. Eres mi amigo. Tú no me dejas enfrentar mis problemas solo, y yo tampoco te dejaré a ti.”

Tiene su billete de avión, ha reservado su habitación de hotel y no hay absolutamente nada que Katuson pueda hacer para pararle. Está cien por cien preparado para apoyarle en contra de su voluntad, pero en vez de eso, Katsudon le atrae hacia él y le da un abrazo demoledor. “Gracias,” susurra

“Para eso están los amigos,” dice con confianza, abrazándole de vuelta y enterrando su cara en el hombro de Katsudon para esconder lo terriblemente aliviado de haber tomado la decisión correcta.

….

El vuelo es corto, o al menos más corto de lo que hubiese sido desde Detroit, y casi no está cansado de sentarse en el avión sin hacer nada. Esta agradecido de que ambos hayan traído solo equipaje de mano y no tengan que esperar en la cinta por más maletas.

“¡Yuuri! ¡Aquí!”

Ambos Yura y él se giran hacia la fuente del sonido, y una sonrisa enorme inunda su cara mientras suelta la bolsa y corre a encontrarse con ella. “¡Sara!” La agarra y dan vueltas, levantándola por el culo solo para molestar a Michele. Cuando la vuelve a dejar en sus pies, le da un abrazo rápido y un beso en cada mejilla. “¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? No he encargado un comité de bienvenida.2

“Bueno, no es que seas muy bienvenido,” sisea Michele, quitándole con enfado las bolsas de las manos a Yura. Incluso cuando está furioso tiene que actuar como un caballero. Es una de las cosas que más le gustan a Yuuri de él. “Para de tocar a mi hermana.”

Mira hacia Sara, quién todavía está enganchada a su brazo. “¿Quieres que pare de tocarte?”

“No,” sonríe ella, y Michele suspira.

Yuuri acerca a Yura y le empuja un poco hacia delante con su mano libre e intenta no fijarse en lo tenso que se ha puesto. “Yura, estos son mis amigos, Sara y Michele Crispino” Michele bufa al ser llamado su amigo, pero solo sujeta la bolsa de Yura un poco más fuerte. “Chicos, este es Yuri Plisetsky.”

“¡Lo sabemos!” dice Sara, “No puedo esperar a que empieces a competir a nivel senior, va a ser glorioso.”

“Yo puedo,” dice Michele, su mueca desvaneciéndose mientras se dirige a Yura, “Eres inhumanamente bueno, voy a perder mi lugar en el podio una vez que empiece a competir contra ti.”

Yura está atónito, y esa sonrisa de satisfacción que normalmente solo tiene alrededor de Yuuri aparece en su cara. “Gracias.”

“De verdad, ¿cómo sabías si quiera que estaba llegando?” pregunta Yuuri mientras salen del aeropuerto.

“Mila me lo contó, dijo que no quería que te perdieses,” sonríe

Yuuri rueda los ojos, “He estado en París antes.”

“Oh, recuerdo,” dice, y espera que no entre en detalles porque Yura está _justo allí,_ y aunque Chris no había estado aquella vez para arrastrarle de fiesta, Sara sí había estado y había sido _brutal._ Se había levantado con una resaca monumental, la mitad de su ropa desaparecida, y una docena de números distintos escritos en sus abdominales.

Salir con Sara es incluso más peligroso que hacerlo con Chris.

~

Yakov ha estado intentado comunicarse sin éxito con Celestino desde que Yuuri había llegado a Rusia. Sabe que si cualquiera de sus estudiantes intentara hacerle pasar por eso estaría _furioso,_ así que entiende su silencio completo, al menos en parte.

Sin embargo.

Yuuri tiene el suficiente talento en bruto para hacer a Viktor flaquear (literalmente, la última vez que Yuuri había hecho su rutina completa, Vitya había empezado a llorar) y piensa que ese tipo de habilidad debería darle a Yuuri el suficiente margen para tomar algunas malas decisiones. Dios sabe que Vitya toma más que unas cuantas.

Considerando su incapacidad para confirmar si el entrenador del chico se presentará si quiera, se siente completamente justificado cuando reserva su propio ticket a París. Yura será genial para la confianza del chico, pero no es un entrenador. No le _cuenta_ a nadie lo que está haciendo, tiene una reputación maldita sea, así que en vez de eso solo dice que dado que Yura no va a estar allí todos pueden tomarse el fin de semana libre.

Yakov se va a presentar el día en el que la competición empieza, así que no tiene que dejar a sus estudiantes solos más que un par de días, considerando que están también en mitad de su temporada de competición y Yuuri ni si quiera es técnicamente su estudiante.

Todo termina siendo un esfuerzo en vano.

Se presenta en la zona de embarque al mismo tiempo que Mila y Georgi. Los dos parecen sorprendidos de verle allí “¿Qué pensáis que es lo que estáis haciendo?” gruñe

“Uh,” dice Georgi titubeante, “¿pensamos que sería una buena idea ver la competición en persoa?”

Mila le lanza una mirada, “Dejando de lado eso, ¿qué estás _tú_ haciendo aquí?”

Yakov bufa, intentando inventarse una explicación que no sea tan moñas como la verdad.

“¡AMIGOS!” una voz que todos ellos conocen bien grita y los tres hombros se hunden en derrota. Viktor sonríe, radiante, y camina hacia ellos, arrastrando una maleta rosa innecesariamente larga detrás de él. Pasa los brazos alrededor de los brazos de Yakov y Georgi. “¿Qué estáis haciendo todos aquí? ¿Habéis venido a despedirme?”

“Yakov,” dice Georgi, absolutamente complacido, "realmente has acogido a nuestro Katsudon debajo de tu ala, ¿verdad?”

“Qué dulce,” interviene Mila, sonriendo como si claramente no estuviesen todos allí por la misma razón, como si fuese más moñas o comprometido que el resto de los demás teniendo en cuanta que todos habían decidido volar individualmente a París para apoyar a Yuuri. “Que poco característico sensible y preocupado de ti.”

Yakov quiere morir.

~

La habitación de hotel de Yura está al lado de la suya, y debe de haber hablado con Phichit para conseguir el número de su vuelo y de habitación. Cuando vuelva a hablar con su mejor amigo se asegurará de gritarle por no contárselo. Pero también es verdad que es posible que pensara que Yuuri  ya lo sabía porque, no es característico de Yura guardarle secretos.

Había reservado su habitación con Celestino antes de irse de Detroit. Está decepcionado cuando entra en una habitación vacía, pero no sorprendido. Celestino se presentará o no, y si no lo hace, él y Yuuri tendrán que hacer una declaración ante la prensa diciendo que se separarán. Si no lo hacen, el torbellino de rumores y unas pocas páginas de cotilleo de patinaje artísico se volverán locos.

Esto es, decide, un problema para mañana. Ahora va a dormir para que mañana se pueda levantar lo suficientemente rápido para ser el primero en el rink. Yura todavía está despierto, pero confía en que Sara y Michele no le meterán en muchos problemas.

~

Yura había pasado toda la noche en un restarurante al final de la calle del hotel, con los patinadores seniors, y al principio había estado horriblemente nervioso, demasiado consciente de siímismo y saltando por todo, porque era obvio que era el más joven allí y si solo conociese a alguien de estas personas, pero no conocía realmente a ninguno de ellos a pesar de haberles visto con sus compañeros de pista antes.

Pero Michele se había quedado a su lado la noche entera, introduciéndole en la conversación e interrumpiendo a cualquiera que empezara a decir algo de su edad u otra cosa. Se había relajado después de eso, y en realidad, había sido muy agradable, lo que se imagina que se siente al ser un verdadero patinador senior, como ser apreciado por su habilidad se sentiría, cuando la gente habla con él otra vez y no le callan o ignoran solo por celos.

Realmente no tiene ningún amigo entre los patinadores junior. Ahora está Phichit, pero no han competido juntos todavía desde que se han hecho amigos, y tener otro patinador más cercano a su edad con el que escribirse y bromear era genial, pero no era lo mismo que la complicidad que los otros patinadores parecían tener en las competiciones, saliendo juntos, compartiendo chistes privados y no dejando que sus rankings se metiesen en sus amistades.

Había empezado a patinar porque era divertido. Porque le hacía feliz. No puede esperar a compartir esa parte de él con alguien más aparte de Yuuri, y esa noche fuera con los patinadores senior le da un poco de eso.

Esto significa que está en un humor _fantástico_ cuando se encuentra con Yuuri en el hielo por la mañana, incluso si solo ha dormido un par de horas. No va a competir hoy, así que no le molesta, y Yuuri parece que ha descansado bien. Como debería, había dormido más de diez horas. “¿Preparado?” pregunta.

Yuuri sonríe radiante de felicidad y le revuelve el pelo. “Preparado.”

~

Celestino conoce a Yuuri. Quiere hablar con él a solas antes de presentarse simplemente en su habitación de hotel, así que pensó que esperar hasta que su estudiante estuviera entrenando era lo mejor que podía hacer. Cuando se presenta en el rink antes de que la mayoría de la gente haya contemplado si quiera levantarse, sabe exactamente lo que encontrará.

Se equivoca.

Ha estado entrenando a Yuuri durante años, y sabía que era bueno. No habría continuado entrenándolo si no lo fuese. Aún así, parecía haberse estancado desde hace un par de años. La mediocridad de Yuuri le consigue todavía un mejor lugar, por encima de lo mejor de la mayoría, así que aunque se estancase y se frustrase con su habilidad, había mantenido con facilidad el título de mejor patinador en Japón, y continuaba calificándose, incluso en los eventos del Grand Prix. Pero Celestino había abandonado toda esperanza de que Yuuri consiguiese algo _más._

No es un hombre que comete muchos fallos. Este es claramente uno de ellos.

Yuuri está hacinedo su rutina, elegante, fluída y pareciendo que está volando en vez de patinando. No hay música que Celestino pueda oír, pero él coreografió la pieza, ayudó a Yuuri a poner sus secuencias de pasos. Incluso con  las alteraciones, puede afirmar que Yuuri está perfectamente sincronizado con cada pulso de la canción. Plisetsky está allí, cubierto de sudor, por lo que habrá estado patinando anteriormente, pero ahora solo está mirando a Yuuri, maravillado, mientras baila en el hielo.

“Precioso,” dice alguien, y siente una mano dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Celestino levanta la ceja y se gira para mirar hacia Yakov. Rápidamente escanéa el resto del rink pero ellos son los únicos allí, y bastante escondidos, además. “Parece ser que tu entrenamiento ha dado sus frutos.” Dice

Yakov suelta un sonido parecido a una risa y sacude la cabeza. “No fui yo, me temo. Realmente no hice mucho. Eso es todo Yuuri.  Bueno,” añade, “Yura ayudó.”

Celestino rueda los ojos y vuleve a mirar hacia Yuuri. “Quería hablar con él acerca de lo que debería hacer de aquí en adelante. Pero – maldita sea, mírale. Si patina así ahí fuera, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que no consiga oro.”

“Sí,” le da la razón Yakov, “espera hasta después del patinaje corto, al menos. Sea lo que sea que hayas decidido.”

“No solo soy yo el que tiene algunas decisiones que hacer,” dice y debería irse antes de que se den cuenta de que está allí, pero ver a Yuuri ejecutando perfectamente saltos que antes apenas lograba aterrizar es hipnotizante. “Los dos tenemos que decidir que esto se ha acabado.” Mira detrás de él hacia su bolsa y hunde los hombros, “Además, todavía no le voy a decir que estoy aquí y no puedo ir a nuestra habitación. ¿Crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que haya otra habitación disponible?”

“Ninguna,” dice, “Pero no te preocupes. Puedes usar la habitación de Viktor.”

Cleestino levanta una ceja, “¿Viktor está aquí?”

“Bueno,” dice Yakov, completamente serio, “están saliendo.”

Le da con el codo en las costillas y mira con satisfacción su silbido de dolor. “No me vengas con esa mierda. Si Yuuri y Viktor estuviesen saliendo de verdad, no habría volado a Rusia y no habría desfilado delante de los paparazzi. Habría escondido su identidad de la prensa hasta que estuvieran casados, posiblemente hasta que estuvieran muertos.”

Yakov se frota el pecho, “Bueno, puede que estén saliendo, a estas alturas ya no se lo que se traen entre las manos. Pasan tanto tiempo haciéndose ojitos de cordero degollado el uno al otro que quien sabe lo que están haciendo. Ellos ciertamente no.”

Celestino tose para enmascarar su risa, y los dos tienen que agacharse cuando Yura mira hacia donde se estaban escondiendo, confundido. “Vámonos de aquí antes de que nos pillen,” murmura Celestino agarrando a Yakov del cuello de la camisa y arrastrándole detrás de él.

“Estás mucho más calmado de lo que habría anticipado,” admite Yakov.

Celestino se le queda mirando, “¿Cuándo no estoy _calmado_?” El único momento en el que no estaba perfectamente estable era cuando estaba borracho. Había que admitir estaba borracho bastante a menudo, pero incluso así, no estaba muy inclinado a montar demasiado jaleo.

Yakov se frota la barbila. “Huh. Supongo que tienes razón.”

“Como sea,” Celestina rueda los ojos, “vamos a echar al mejor patinador artístico de su habitación. Luego me puedes invitar a desayunar, ya que me robaste el estudiante.”

“Yo no robe a nadie,” suspira, “pero vale. Viktor debe de haberse quedado dormido, así que despertarle debería ser extra satisfactorio.”

“¿Acabáis de llegar?” pregunta sorprendido

Yakov hace una mueca. “En realidad, Yuuri todavía no sabe que estamos aquí, tampoco.”

Es una bueno que estén alejados del rink, porque esta vez Celestino no piensa que será capaz de contener la risa si lo intentara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Espero que os haya gustado  
> sentiros libres de seguirme/acosarme en: shanastoryteller.tumblr.com
> 
> T/N: Holaa, siento la tardanza e intentaré tener el último capítulo a tiempo, auque creo que hasta dentro de dos semanas no podré subirlo. Espero que os este gustando, y muchas gracias por leerme.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando tiene que entrar al hielo para su programa corto, Yakov todavía no ha aparecido, y debería estar fuera de sí. Debería ser un _desastre_ lleno de ansiedad.

Pero no lo es

Yuuri está seguro de que todos los comentadores  están hablando de él y discutiendo su situación, y realmente debería estar preocupado por ello, pero – no lo está. El único sonido que escucha es a Yura animándole, y se concentra en eso entre los sonidos de la audiencia, de los comentadores, y de todo lo demás.

La música empieza y se mueve. Ha hecho esta rutina tantas veces antes, la ha hecho bien tantas veces antes. Sabe que puede hacerlo, así que se mueve con una confianza que nunca antes había tenido. No es perfecta, se tambalea en la mayoría de sus aterrizajes e incluso tiene que tocar el hielo en uno de ellos, pero sus transiciones se sienten tan fluidas como siempre. Antes, cada error se habría sumado al anterior hasta que estuviese demasiado distraído por su pérdida de puntos como para concentrarse completamente en el resto del patinaje.  Ahora, hay medio segundo de irritación y luego lo supera, apañándoselas para mantenerse calmado.

Los minutos pasan como segundos, y la siguiente cosa de la que es consciente es que la música ha acabado y está jadeando, con sudor cayéndole por la frente. El sonido viene a él de golpe. Las gradas están llenas de fans gritando y a los comentadores les ha roto todos los esquemas con su actuación. Solo espera que eso sea algo bueno.

Se gira para salir del hielo, buscando a Yura, pero tiene que pararse un momento por lo que encuentra en su lugar.

Yura está allí, por supuesto, pero no está solo. Celestino también está allí, aplaudiendo y sonriendo, lo que es una sorpresa agradable, pero eso no es tampoco todo. Yakov está allí, lo que no esperaba que pasase, pero que de algún modo tiene sentido, pero Viktor está allí también, y detrás de él, Georgi y Mila.

Hay demasiadas cámaras apuntándole como para esconder que está llorando, así que ni siquiera lo intenta, quitándose las lágrimas de la cara mientras se acerca a ellos. “¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?”

“¡Eso fue impresionante!” le dice Yura radiante de alegría. Viktor intenta moverse delante de él para acercarse a Yuuri, pero Yura le da un codazo en el estómago y le empuja hacia atrás sin mirar. Viktor se tropieza con sus pies y se choca con Georgi. “Lo hiciste tan bien, ¡estoy orgulloso de ti!”

“Gracias,” dice, y no es una persona muy cariñosa, pero ya está acostumbrado, así que incluso antes de que se mueva ya está levantando un brazo para abrazarle. Yura se acopla a su lado con el brazo alrededor de su cadera. Vuelve a mirarles y repite, “¿Qué es lo que estáis haciendo todos aquí?”

“¡Queríamos apoyarte, por supuesto!” Viktor grita desde donde está todavía tratando de desenredarse de Georgi y levantarse. Cada vez que casi lo consiguen Mila les vuelve a empujar hacia abajo riéndose, así que están tardando cinco veces más de lo normal.

Yakov se encoje de hombros y cruza los brazos, pero Yuuri piensa que el hombre puede estar sonrojándose y todo. Celestino le pone una mano en el hombro y dice, “Vamos, consigamos tus resultados. Lo hiciste muy bien.”

Yuuri mira a su entrenador con algo de cautela, pero no parece _enfadado,_ y siempre se le ha dado fatal esconder sus emociones. “Vale.”

~

Phichit está literalmente al borde de su asiento, esperando a que los jueces digan los resultados. No tienen televisión en su apartamento compartido de mierda, así que se ha apropiado de la de la sala de estudiantes. Cada vez que alguien trataba de cambiar de canal cree que les puede haberle siseado.

Lentamente, la sala se había ido llenando de personas a las que no  les importaba particularmente el patinaje, pero les importaba que uno de sus compañeros estuviera actuando en televisión internacional. Hay unos pocos allí con quién Phichit diría que Yuuri es amigo, lo que es muy dulce. Piensa hacerse un selfie con todos para mandárselo a su amigo luego, pero ahora mismo no puede apartar los ojos de la televisión ni por un segundo.

Cuando la pantalla del resultado se ilumina _104.6,_ literalmente grita y empieza a saltar en el sofá. A todos los demás les lleva un segundo, porque apuesta que ni uno de ellos sabe cómo el puntuaje va, pero en cuanto ven lo feliz que es todos empiezan a gritar también.

La foto que hace es un poco borrosa, pero recibe un placaje de su compañero de laboratorio un momento más tarde, así que es lo mejor que va a conseguir.

~

Celestino golpea la pared antes de terminar de entrar en los cambiadores, solo para asegurarse de no sobresaltar a su estudiante. Yuuri casi se ha terminado de cambiar, su uniforme está pulcramente doblado en el banco y se está poniendo una sudadera. Celestino nota que todavía no ha terminado de creerse el resultado, y no le culpa – es el puntuaje más alto que ha recibido en cualquiera de sus programas cortos. “El resto de los competidores te están esperando con los rusos. Todos quieren salir a cenar.”

Yuuri parpadea y abre los ojos de la sorpresa. “Oh. ¿Qué? Normalmente no salgo con – con todos.”

“A lo mejor es hora de que empieces,” dice levantando una ceja, “Parece que lo único que hacen Giomatti y esa Crispino hacen es meterte en problemas.”

“Es divertido,” dice, más como una declaración que como una defensa. Está siendo precavido, mirándole con el rabillo de los ojos y frunciendo los labios. Celestino ya se esperaba tener que ser el que sacase el tema, pero a lo mejor Phichit tiene razón y estos rusos le están haciendo a Yuuri bien, porque suelta, “¿Quieres – deberíamos? Probablemente deberíamos hablar. Sobre nosotros.”

“No seas tan dramático, haces que suene como si fuésemos amantes desafortunados,” le toma el pelo. Yuuri se sonroja y empieza a balbucear algo, y casi es un alivio, el ver que el chico al que ha pasado los últimos años entrenando no ha desaparecido durante las semanas en las que no lo ha visto. “Estaba enfadado, y todavía lo estoy, pero soy lo suficientemente maduro para admitir que no actué de la mejor manera.  Por mí quedamos en que fue culpa de ambos, si estás de acuerdo.”

Yuuri suelta la tensión que estaba conteniendo y le mira finalmente a los ojos. “¡Sí! Por favor. Me gustaría eso.”

“Eso pensé,” le revuelve el pelo, y se siente complacido cuando Yuuri se inclina hacia su mano. “Aún así, todavía tienes algunas decisiones que tomar. Asumo que planeas ir de vuelta a Rusia, ¿y no a Detroit conmigo?”

Yuuri duda, mordiendo su labio inferior, pero asiente. Celestino ya había supuesto eso. Yakov finalmente le había puesto al día con lo que ha estado haciendo Yuuri, y la verdadera razón de su vuelo a Rusia. Supone que si le hubiese devuelto las llamadas, o incluso se las hubiese devuelto a Yuuri, se habría enterado de todo esto mucho antes.

“Eso está bien,” dice, y su estudiante pestañea en confusión. “De momento no haremos ninguna declaración ante la prensa hasta que nos sentemos y veamos que vamos a hacer. Esperaremos hasta _después_ del Grand Prix Final, para el que, después de haberte visto patinar hoy, estoy seguro de que clasificaras. ¿Vale?”

Algunas cosas definitivamente _han_ cambiado, porque el tímido, reservado Yuuri se le lanza encima, dándole un abrazo rápido y fuerte y susurrando, “¡Gracias!” antes de irse, cogiendo su uniforme y saliendo escopetado de los cambiadores.

Celestino se queda solo, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no sea parpadear.

Eso es nuevo

~

Viktor había esperado tener un momento a solas con Yuuri, pero no había conseguido ninguno. Había salido de los cambiadores, e inmediatamente había sido atacado por Sara Crispino, quién le había saltado a los brazos y le había besado ambas mejillas para felicitarlo. Nunca había estado más celoso de otra persona en su vida. Además, mirando la facilidad con la que Yuuri atrapa a Sara le recuerda como de _fuerte_ es. Viktor es más alto que él, pero Yuuri probablemente podría cogerle con la misma facilidad con la que lo hacía con Sara. Lo que ciertamente es un pensamiento interesante, pero uno en el que no se debería centrar demasiado tiempo estando en público.

Yura se queda pegado a Yuuri durante toda la cena, y por el otro lado tiene a Sara encima de él. Mila está al lado de Sara, y Viktor termina casi enfrente de Yuuri, en un sándwich entre Georgi y Michele. El último de estos se pasa toda la cena taladrando a Yuuri con la mirada. Conoce vagamente a los otros patinadores, pero no personalmente. Aun así, le arrastran a la conversación de todas maneras, y hubiese sido increíblemente maleducado no responder sus preguntas cuando están compartiendo mesa, después de todo. Si apenas  logra intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con Yuuri, como para quedarse a solas con él.

Gracias a Dios, la cena no dura mucho. El patinaje libre es el siguiente día, después de todo, así todos los patinadores que competirán están ansiosos de irse a la cama pronto. Todo el mundo se dispersa finalmente en la recepción del hotel, Yura incluido, aunque antes le da a Viktor una mirada sospechosa por no seguirlo por las escaleras. Por suerte, Michele se lo lleva. Viktor hace una nota mental de hacer algo bonito por el más tarde, aunque tenga una especie de vendetta extraña contra Yuuri.

“¿Qué te cuentas?” pregunta Yuuri, que se ha parado en la mitad del pasillo y está apoyado contra la pared. “Has estado nervioso toda la noche. ¿Ha pasado algo?”

Viktor pensaba que había hecho un trabajo bastante bueno escondiéndolo, pero claramente no lo había hecho. O a lo mejor Yuuri le conoce demasiado bien. Esa idea le gusta demasiado. “Esto, um, tengo una habitación aquí, ¿verdad?”

“Si,” Yuuri coincide con él, con una sonrisa a medio formarse en su boca.

“Pero Celestino se ha apropiado de mi habitación. Yakov me despertó y me echó, y Celestino me dio su llave, así que puse mis cosas en tu habitación. ¿Te molesta si duermo allí? No quiero molestarte ni nada, mañana es un día muy importante, y puedo hacer que Georgi y Mila compartan conmigo sin problema, o Yura. ¡O puedo hacer que Yura se cambie conmigo! No te importaría quedarte con él, y probablemente él no quiere que duerma contigo de todas las maneras – ¡CERCA DE TI! Probablemente no quiera que duerma tan cerca de ti, es lo que –“

Yuuri le tapa la boca con la mano, riéndose mientras corta su cascada de palabras. “Puedes quedarte en mi habitación Viktor, no hay problema. Ya hemos compartido un sofá. Podemos compartir una habitación.”

Su mente inmediatamente vuelve a aquella noche, a Yuuri, pesado y caliente a su lado, y su voz sale más aguda de lo normal cuando dice, “Sí, vale. Gracias.” También sale un poco amortiguado, dado que la mano de Yuuri todavía está sobre su boca. Sus labios presionan contra la piel de Yuuri al hablar, y probablemente tiene un problema porque no es normal que este tan excitado como lo está ahora.

“Sin problema,” dice Yuuri, bajando su mano. ¿Está sonrojado, es solo la horrible iluminación, o incluso la imaginación de Viktor? No sabría responder. “Probablemente sea lo mejor, considerando que se supone que estamos saliendo. Sería raro si descubriesen que nos estamos quedando en habitaciones distintas.”

“Es verdad,” le da la razón Viktor, con la boca seca. El mundo entero piensa que se está acostando con Yuuri. Que consigue pasar sus noches acurrucado contra él, tocándole, besándole. “Deberíamos… deberíamos ir yendo. A tu habitación. A nuestra habitación.”

“Sí,” dice Yuuri, excepto que todavía está apoyado en la pared, y están tan cerca que sus pechos casi se están tocando, y a Viktor no le costaría nada inclinarse un poco y presionar sus labios juntos, besar a Yuuri como él le beso aquella noche meses atrás. Pero Yuuri se aclara la garganta y repite, “Sí,” un poco más alto. Se empuja lejos de la pared y por lo tanto contra Viktor, y por un delicioso momento, el cuerpo de Yuuri está contra el suyo. Luego está caminado por el pasillo.

El cerebro de Viktor tarda casi quince segundos en volver a funcionar y poder correr por el pasillo para alcanzar a Yuuri, en vez de quedarse mirando una pared como un idiota.

De alguna manera, los simples actos de preparase para irse a la cama juntos parecen más íntimos que cualquier cosa que hayan hecho, más que liarse en clubs o ir a una cita o acurrucarse juntos en su sofá.

Pasa un tiempo considerable escuchando solamente el sonido de la respiración de Yuuri antes de quedarse dormido.

~

Es intolerablemente pronto por la mañana, pero Yuri lleva allí diez minutos y Katsudon debería _estar allí_  en ese momento. No es propio de él quedarse dormido, especialmente el día de una competición. Acaba de decidir ir a su habitación de hotel cuando Yuuri se apresura por la puerta, “¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Me distraje, lo siento!”

“No pasa nada,” dice, mordiéndose el labio para contener la sonrisa que quiere asomarse a sus labios mientras Katsudon se pone los patines. “Es el entrenamiento para tu competición, de todas las maneras. No queramos que yo me interponga entre tú y tu sueño reparador.”

“¡Dije que lo siento!” dice, casi llegando a la octava de un lamento y Yuri no puede aguantarse más y se pasa los dos siguientes minutos agarrándose del borde de la pista y riéndose hasta que no puede respirar.

Solo para cuando Katsudon patina hacia él y empieza a darle golpecitos y diciéndole por encima de su risa que realmente necesita trabajar en su flip triple, que si puede por favor concentrarse. Pero la cosa es que no puede, y termina con los dos pasando los diez primeros minutos en el hielo jugando un pilla pilla cada vez más ridículo.

~

Mila se levanta con la alarma de Sara, pero la patinadora italiana solamente la lanza al otro lado de la habitación con irritación, eligiendo acurrucarse aún más al lado de Mila en vez de prepararse para entrenar. Ninguna de las dos se había molestado en volver a vestirse cuando terminaron, y Mila siente que salir del refugio de sus extremidades enredadas debajo de la manta va a ser una pesadilla.

“Me sorprende que Michele no nos haya interrumpido todavía,” dice besando las comisura de la boca de Sara, preguntándose si tienen suficiente tiempo para aprovecharse de su falta de ropa antes de que realmente tengan que irse a entrenar. Probablemente no.

Sara la besa de vuelta, de lleno en la boca y coloca su muslo entre las piernas de Mila. Claramente tiene un concepto muy diferente del tiempo y de la puntualidad. Qué italiano. “Sabe que estoy contigo, y le gustas. Dice que eres la única persona a la que me confía, lo que es un poco ofensivo, puedo cuidarme a mí misma, en contra de lo que crea. Pero eso no significa que no irrumpirá en la habitación, incluso si llego tarde a entrenar.”

A Mila le gusta fingir que no tiene sentimientos, pero no puede evitar sentirse tocada. Georgi es como un hermano para ella, lo ha conocido prácticamente su vida entera y le quiere tanto como quiere al resto de su familia. Tampoco es como si le fuese a decir esto. Él nunca se atrevería a llegar a esos extremos, incluso si estuviese preocupado, porque ella le partiría la cara.

Pero Michele no es así. Sara puede esconderlo mejor, pero su extraña relación codependiente va en ambos sentidos, y Sara sospecha de cualquier mujer que intente acercarse a su hermano. Michele es directamente fanático en cuanto a mantener a Sara feliz y segura, y si piensa que Mila es alguien que puede mantener a su querida hermana feliz y segura eso – eso es realmente –

Cambia de posiciones, presionando a Sara contra la cama y dejando un rastro de besos desde sus labios hasta su esternón.

Si Sara no va a apresurarse para irse a entrenar, Mila no va a desperdiciar su tiempo juntas.

~

Yuuri está a punto de empezar su programa libre, y está nervioso, porque siempre está nervioso, pero no es abrumador. Todavía puede pensar y respirar y no está al borde de un ataque de pánico como muchas veces lo está justo antes de salir al hielo. Mila y Georgi están en las gradas. Viktor se les ha unido en el kiss and cry porque Yakov había dicho que sería raro si _no estuviera_ allí,  que se supone que es el novio de Yuuri. Yura también está allí porque le había lanzado una mirada matadora a Yakov cuando este intentó que se fuese a sentar con Mila y Georgi. Yakov no  lo había vuelto a intentar.

Hay algo en su mente, como un pensamiento que no puede expresar exactamente, que le inquieta. No está nervioso, pero no está concentrado tampoco, sabiendo que hay algo que le está molestando pero sin saber exactamente qué es ese algo.

Había llegado tarde esta mañana a su encuentro con Yuura porque había tenido una discusión con Viktor sobre el decadente sabor de los Kit-Kats,  una de las conversaciones más raras que ha tenido nunca, además de haber sido a las cuatro de la mañana. Excepto que no se había sentido rara. A Yuuri a veces le costaba mantener una conversación normal con las personas a las que conocía y quería, y allí estaba, hablando con Viktor de los temas más raros como si nada.

Entra en el hielo y la música comienza, y debería estar concentrándose en su rutina. Es, bastante literalmente, la cosa más importante para él y su carrera en ese momento. Está haciendo sus movimientos perfectamente pero todavía está _distraído,_ pensado en la voz de Viktor cuando se levantaba y la manera en la que las sábanas se le habían marcado en la cara por la mañana, y su pelo que se había quedado revuelto en la parte de atrás. Además, aunque no recuerde muy bien la primera noche que paso con Viktor y Chris,  piensa que nunca le ha costado encontrar las palabras para hablar con Viktor. Lo que es tan raro, porque le cuesta con todo el mundo, al menos al principio. Puede mantener un corriente continuo de palabras con Phichit, Chris y Sara _ahora,_ pero costó mucho tiempo llegar allí. No pasa automáticamente o fácilmente.

La cosa más cercana a lo que tiene con Viktor es su relación con Yura, y eso tiene sentido, incluso si no lo tiene del todo. No tiene mucho a lo que compararlo, pero casi en nada de tiempo Yura se había convertido como en su familia, como si fuese una pieza restante en la vida de Yuuri. Gracias a Yura es un patinador mejor, una mejor persona – e incluso una persona más amable. Siempre fue fácil para él perderse en sus pensamientos, ser egoísta sin pretenderlo, porque sus problemas eran sus únicos problemas. Pero Yura no le deja hacer eso, atrayendo su atención constantemente hacía él y hacía las cosas buenas de Yuuri. Le gusta en quién se ha convertido desde que conoce a Yura, pero no es lo mismo que siente por Viktor.

Viktor no le hace sentir completo, porque no tiene ningún otro espacio para él que pueda completar. Ni siquiera es particularmente tranquilo estar alrededor del hombre a veces, porque él es tan guapo. Mirar a Viktor es como mirar al Sol. Es brillante y maravilloso, pero puede hacerte daño. Siempre ha sabido eso, en realidad. Siempre ha sido un fan de Viktor, así que no sabe que es lo que ha cambiado recientemente. Por supuesto, está la risa, y el sentimiento en el centro de su pecho cada vez que está con Viktor, y como cuando Viktor piensa que nadie está prestando atención luce tan _triste,_ y a veces algunas de las cosas que dice rompen el corazón de Yuuri, porque Viktor es maravilloso. Es maravilloso, y precioso y amable,  incluso si es un desastre melodramático, odia ver a Viktor triste, porque está enamo –

Está enamo –

No consigue completar esa frase, y no vuelve a tener otra oportunidad, dado el hecho de que está tan metido en su cabeza que hace mal su flip triple y se cae al hielo de cara. Vuelve a estar de pie momentos después, aunque la todo el lado izquierdo de su cara esté dormido y se sienta raro. No sabe si el líquido que le baja por la cara es sudor o sangre. Está haciendo su rutina otra vez y se resiste el pasar la lengua por sus dientes para ver si se ha dañado alguno.

Esa caída  ha destruido casi definitivamente sus oportunidades de llegar a la Grand Prix Final, pero no pude permitirse preocuparse de eso ahora mismo. Está demasiado ocupando teniendo un ataque de nervios al darse cuenta de que – darse cuenta de que él – que él esta –

Está enamorad de Viktor.

Sentirse atraído por Viktor no es nada nuevo, y eso no lo hace único. Pero le _quiere,_ ama no la imagen que proyecta Viktor, sino a él mismo, la persona que parece triste en supermercados y se olvida de planear citas y es una de las pocas personas en las que Yura confía y que sonríe con cebolla entre sus dientes mientras le felicita por la comida, la receta de su madre. Esa es la persona de la que Yuuri está enamorado.

Está enamorado de Viktor.

~

Cuando Katusdon cae, es la audiencia hace un ruido colectivo. Es malo y no aterriza bien. Parece una caída en la que se ha roto algo, que afectará al resto de la temporada.

Él y Viktor estiran los brazos delante del otro para prevenirse de saltar hacia delante y cuando se dan cuenta de lo que han hecho retiran los brazos.

“¡MÉDICO!” grita Yakov, pero Celestino le sisea, “¡Todavía no!” y mueve precipitadamente su mano sobre la boca de Yakov

Yuri no puede apartar la vista, agarrando con fuerza el borde del rink y mordiéndose el labio para evitar soltar algo. Al siguiente momento Katsudon se está levantando, volviendo sin esfuerzo a la rutina como si nada hubiera pasado. El suspiro de alivio de Viktor le deja como el aire deja un globo, pero Yuri no puede perder el tiempo riéndose de él.

La mitad de la cara de Katsudon está sangrando, pero sigue patinando. No parece que se haya roto nada, como su tobillo, su brazo o – o su espalda. Parece que está bien.

Los últimos cuarenta y cinco segundos del programa libre de Katsudon son probablemente los cuarenta y cinco segundos más largos de su vida.

~

Viktor se acerca a Yuuri tan pronto como deja el hielo, cogiendo su cara entre las manos y presionando el borde de su manga sobre el corte sobre su mandíbula. “¡Yuuri! ¿Estás bien? ¡Parece que eso realmente dolió!” Está tan, tan agradecido de su tapadera como el novio de Yuuri, que le da una escusa para tratarle así

“¡Estoy bien!” dice, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, “De verdad, uh – estoy bien. Debió de haber parecido peor de lo que fue.”

“Estás sangrando,” dice, y está sorprendido de que Yura no le haya empujado para comprobar el estado de Yuuri él mismo. En vez de eso, el patinador más joven está a su lado, con los labios presionados pero sin hacer ningún movimiento para interponerse entre ellos.

Hay luces por todas partes, y está seguro de que habrá fotos de los dos por todo internet mañana, pero realmente, no le importa. “Está bien,” dice, “No es para tanto.”

Viktor hace un sonido de desaprobación con la parte de atrás de su garganta. Yuuri se cayó y está sangrando, y de hecho, ¡sí que es para tanto!

“Vale, vale, haremos que te lo miren más tarde para asegurarnos,” dice Celestino, arreglándoselas de alguna manera para meterse entre ellos y pasar su brazo por los hombros de Yuuri, guiándolo hacia donde van a anunciar el resultado. Pasa tan rápido que cuando Viktor extiende su mano para alcanzar a Yuuri ya se ha ido.

Es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que la sangre de Yuuri ha manchado la manga de su abrigo, lo que no debería sorprenderle teniendo en cuenta que había sido él mismo el que la había presionado contra la cara sangrante de Yuuri. Pero ver la mancha roja resaltando sobre el blanco de su jersey es casi bárbarico. No le gusta.

~

Yuuri está en shock cuando le dan los resultados y consigue raspar un lugar en el podio. Su caída dañó su puntuaje, pero aún así se las arregló para conseguir el bronce, justo después de Michele.

Lo que significa, que por algún milagro, ha conseguido clasificar para el Grand Prix Final.

Michele y Sara también lo han conseguido, y Sara está completamente extasiada con las noticias. Corre hacia él tan pronto como dejan el kiss and cry. “¡Deberíamos salir a celebrarlo!” dice emocionada, “¡Mis dos chicos favoritos y yo yendo juntos al Grand Prix Final! ¡En Sochi! ¡Estaremos en Rusia!”

“Ya estoy _ahora_ en Rusia,” tiene un mal presentimiento en la boca del estómago. Salir con Sara nunca acaba bien. “¿Tal vez debería quedarme en el hotel esta noche? Yura vino solo para verme y me parece de mala educación dejarle solo-“

“¡Tonterías!” dice Celestino, dándole una palmada en el hombro  tan fuerte que se tambalea. “¡Deberías celebrar tu victoria! A Yuri no le importara, ¿a qué no Yuri?”

Yuuri mira hacia Yura, que está meneando la cabeza. “Deberías salir y pasártelo bien con tus amigos.”

Algo no encaja con Yura, y no puede adivinar exactamente el qué, así que se siente obligado a decir, “ _Tú eres_ mi amigo. No necesito salir a beber para pasármelo bien.”

Yura se relaja un poco, pero algo sigue sin estar bien. “Sal a beber. Estaré bien,” dice, y _suena_ tan genuino, pero Yuuri no puede evitar sentir que algo está mal.

“Ve, te lo has ganado,” dice Celestino, pero el brillo en sus ojos le da la impresión a Yuuri de que todavía no ha superado sus semanas de silencio y está es su especie de castigo por ello.

Yakov suspira, “Probablemente no sea una mala idea. La publicidad te vendría bien,” teniendo cuidado de no decir que sería bueno si Viktor y él fueran fotografiados juntos, pero ciertamente estando implícito.

“Vale,” dice, sintiéndose innecesariamente atacado por todos. Mirándolo por el lado bueno, no puede ser peor que la última vez que había ido de clubs con Sara en París.

Sara suelta un chillido de emoción y salta a sus brazos. Yuuri la coge a estilo novia casi por instinto. Hace eso mucho. “Siii, ¡nos lo vamos a pasar tan bien!”

Se da cuenta de que en el Grand Prix Sara, Cris y él están todos juntos en el mismo evento, y no hay forma humana posible de que pueda sobrevivir a eso.

~

Cuando Sara le cuenta cual es el plan, con un aire inocente, Georgi entiendo porque Sara le gusta tanto a Mila (Mila puede pensar que es discreta, pero la conoce desde que eran niños, y sabe que ha estado saliendo con Sara desde el principio)

Es un plan completamente malvado.

También es verdad que es bastante directo: emborrachar a Yuuri y a Viktor y empujarlos el uno hacia el otro hasta que estén obligados a hacer algo con toda esa tensión sexual. No sabe como de _efectivo_ será, pero la mayoría de sus relaciones acaban de la forma más dramática posible, así tampoco es el más indicado para hablar.

Sara es lista, así que no van a salir con los demás patinadores, los que Yuuri conoce pero con los que realmente no es amigo. Son solamente Mila, Sara, Michele y Viktor, lo que significa que Yuuri _debería_ estar cómodo, pero ha estado nervioso toda la noche. Al principio lo atribuye a la culpa de dejar a Yura detrás, pero camino al primer club Sara se inclina y le susurra, “No te preocupes, siempre está así al principio de la noche. Estará bien una vez que empiece a beber.”

Le cuesta un poco creer eso. El Yuuri que conoce es callado y tímido, y no es alguien que se sentiría a gusto en bares nocturnos. Pero también es verdad que se había preocupado de que Yuuri apareciera en pantalones de chándal y sudadera, lo que lleva la mayor parte del tiempo en San Petesburgo. Pero había bajado llevando unos vaqueros ajustados, en los que no sabía cómo se había metido y una camisa negra, lo que sonaba simple y bastante conservador, pero que de alguna manera lograba darle a Yuuri el aire de estar a nada de trabajar en una esquina de la calle. A Viktor había empezado a caérsele la baba cuando se habían reunido en el vestíbulo del  hotel. Georgi se pregunta si sería capaz de sobornar a Yuuri para que se pusiese algo más revelador la siguiente vez que saliesen. Es completamente posible que si consigue que Yuuri lleve un top por encima del ombligo y esos pantalones ajustados, y posiblemente raya en el ojo, si puede lograrlo, que Viktor explotara literalmente o cayera en sus rodillas y empezara a sollozar. Cualquiera de las dos sería para morirse de la risa y completamente merecerían la pena.

Su imagen del Yuuri tímido y conservador se destruye diez minutos más tarde, al entrar en el club. Es imposible no llamar la atención con el grupo que son, y ya se están ganando algunas largas miradas, y cuanto más mira la gente más tenso se pone Yuuri.

Sara va a la barra y vuelve con seis chupitos. “¡Toma! Esto te hará sentir mejor.”

“No sé si debería tomar alcohol a palo seco esta noche,” dice Yuuri nerviosamente, “podéis beberos mi chupito.”

“Oh, Yuuri,” dice Sara, con una mínima capa de desaprobación cubriendo su mirada diabólica, “todos estos son para _ti._ ”

Viktor no parece muy seguro, pero los ojos de Georgi se salen de sus órbitas. Yuuri tiene mucho músculo, pero no es exactamente un hombre grande. Si empieza con seis chupitos ahora, van a tener que arrastrarle al hotel una hora más tarde. Así que dice, “No creo que sea una buena idea.”

“Cállate,” dice Sara amablemente, pero con el mismo tono de acero que tiene Mila, que le hace obedecer inmediatamente. Empuja los seis vasos hacia Yuuri. “ _Bebe,_ mi passerotto. Insisto.”

Viktor abre su boca, con suerte para parar esta locura. Antes de que tenga la oportunidad de decir nada Yuuri murmulla, “Eres un monstruo,” hacia Sara, y se bebe los seis chupitos uno después de otro antes de un minuto.

“Joder,” Mila sonríe, “me gusta como está yendo esto.”

“A tomar por culo,” dice Yuuri, y la cara de piedra de Michele se tambalea mientras intenta esconder su risa. Georgi piensa que debe de estar soñando. “Los chupitos tardan mucho, voy a por la botella.”

Yuuri desaparece en la multitud, y se gira hacia Michele y Sara, “¿Me estáis jodiendo?”

“¡Yuuri borracho es la mejor versión de Yuuri!” dice Sara con entusiasmo.

Michele suelta una risilla contenida, “Yuuri borracho es un ligón. Por suerte, ha conseguido un juguete,” dice mientras apunta a Viktor, que parece preocupantemente  entusiasmado con la idea de ser llamado el juguete de Yuuri. “Tú te encargas de Yuuri. No dejes que le secuestren un grupo de personas bonitas para llevarlo a un culto de sexo o a una orgía.”

“¿Pasa eso a menudo?” pregunta Georgi con horror.

“Cada vez,” responden Sara y Michele a la vez.

Qué narices.

“Oh Dios,” suspira Viktor. Georgi sigue la mirada de su compañero de pista.

Yuuri está sentado encima de la barra, con las piernas cruzadas y un brazo detrás de él para apoyarse. Tiene su otro brazo alrededor de una botella de tequila, que está vertiendo directamente en su boca, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y con su pálido cuello expuesto, mientras que sus labios succionan el cuello de la botella. Es _obsceno._

Y definitivamente no está permitido, pero  parece que lo último que se le pasaría por la mente a la camarera sería decirle que bajara. Georgi no puede culparla realmente, está seguro que si la tentación tuviese una forma física sería la de Yuuri Katsuki con una botella de tequila hasta la garganta.

~

Yuuri debería haber visto venir esto desde el principio. Empiezan como grupo, pero al cabo de unas pocas horas todo el mundo se ha separado. A Mila y Sara no se las ve por ninguna parte, aunque ve por el rabillo del ojo a Georgi y Michele bailando con distintas mujeres en algún momento.

Tiene una tolerancia para el alcohol muy alta, así que generalmente tarda un poco en ponerse completamente borracho. Pero considerando su reciente revelación acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Viktor, estar cerca del hombre es un infierno, porque nada ha cambiado, pero a la vez todo lo ha hecho. Su corazón está latiendo demasiado rápido, su cara está roja, y cada vez que sus ojos se encuentran con los de Viktor siente como los inicios de un ataque de pánico.

No hay ninguna manera de explicar nada de eso sin confesar sus recién descubiertos sentimientos (no es una opción) o parecer loco. No quiere emborracharse y que se le escape, no quiere decir algo que probablemente vaya a  lamentar más tarde y pudiera arruinar su relación con Viktor para siempre. Pero cuando Sara pone los chupitos enfrente de él, toma el camino más fácil, emborracharse de tal manera que ni siquiera se le ocurra tener un ataque de pánico sobre el hecho de que está enamorado de Viktor Nikiforov.

Funciona asombrosamente genial, con la excepción de que le sale el tiro por la culata y todo lo que quiere es presionar a Viktor contra superficies verticales. Para su cerebro empapado de alcohol, no hay ninguna razón por la que no _debería_ hacerlo, así que eso es lo que hace.

~

Viktor está un poco desorientado, habiendo tomado dos o tres bebidas de colores brillantes y  con paraguas de más. Pensó que echarle un ojo a Yuuri sería más difícil, pero es sorprendentemente fácil, ya que lo único que parece querer Yuuri es quedarse pegado a su lado, lo que le halaga mucho, y además le hace sentirse como una adolescente.

Se habían quedado en medio de la masa de gente por un tiempo, había perdido la cuenta del tiempo hace bastante. La mayor motivación para cogerse bebida brillante detrás de bebida brillante era que se estaba volviendo loco, con Yuuri frotando sus cuerpos juntos y poniendo sus manos por todo su cuerpo. “Vamos,” dice Yuuri contra su oído, “Quiero tomar un poco el aire.”

“Vale,” dice, porque Yuuri podría sugerir cualquier cosa en ese momento y él aceptaría.

Les arrastra fuera, por la parte de detrás del club, donde un grupo de personas están fumando y hablando algo alejadas de la puerta, pero que aparte de eso está vacío. El aire fresco es inmediatamente un alivio, están empapados de sudor y no se había dado cuenta del calor que tenía hasta ahora. “¿Estás bien?” pregunta, mirando a Yuuri.

Yuuri no contesta. En vez de eso, le empuja contra la pared de ladrillo, y se pone de puntillas, de manera que pueda poner sus manos en la pared, a ambos lado de la cabeza de Viktor. Los preciosos ojos marrones de Yuuri están tan cerca que resultan hipnotizantes, y Viktor ya no siente escalofríos. Su cuerpo entero está en llamas mientras Yuuri pone su muslo entre las piernas de Viktor. “Eres tan bonito,” murmura, y Viktor puede sentir el fantasma de su aliento sobre los labios. Su corazón se encoge, en conflicto, porque Yuuri piensa que es bonito, pero –  tanta gente cree que Viktor es bonito. Quiere a Yuuri pero no sabe si puede soportar ser solamente una persona bonita para que Yuuri pueda tocar, cuando Viktor le quiere con cada fibra de su cuerpo, le ha querido casi durante todo un año, desde la primera vez que salieron a beber. Yuuri continúa murmurando “Amo como siempre estás preocupado de que tu camiseta combine con tus calcetines, de todas las cosas, tu ridículo gusto para la ropa, lo emocionado que te pones con la comida, con _mi comida,_ lo paciente que eres con Yura, lo paciente que eres comigo, amo tu _amabilidad,_ Vitya, eres tan bonito, te hace tan bonito.”

Oh. _Oh._

Está llorando mientras inclina la cabeza lo suficiente para cerrar los centímetros entre ellos, su cabeza dando vueltas por el alcohol y con las palabras de Yuuri resonando en su mente, y está bastante seguro de que si no besa a Yuuri en ese instante, morirá. Yuuri hace un pequeño sonido apremiante contra su boca que hace que toda la sangre de Viktor se vaya hacia abajo. Ahí fuera no hace frío _para nada_ , y tiene tanto calor como tenía en el centro del club. “¿Volvemos a nuestra habitación?” pregunta Yuuri, mordiendo su cuello, y Viktor sabe que hay una razón por la que es una mala idea, pero ha bebido demasiado y Yuuri está presionado contra él, caliente y precioso, y no se le puede ocurrir que puede ser.

Yuuri piensa que es bonito, pero no como todos los demás, piensa que es bonito por quién es, no por lo que aparenta, y es la cosa más fácil del mundo para él decir, “ _Sí_ ”

~

Cuanto por fin alcanzan el hotel, Yuuri está lo suficientemente consciente para darse cuenta de que va a acostarse con Viktor, el hombre del que recientemente se ha dado cuenta de que está enamorado. Todo es un desastre. Pero en verdad, no le importa, porque por alguna razón incomprensible Viktor le quiere, y no va  a dejar pasar esta oportunidad de tener las manos de Viktor en él, su boca.

Hay una posibilidad de que el sexo solo destruya su amistad, de que se levanten por la mañana y se den cuenta de que es un error, y entonces perderán esa facilidad que hay entre ellos, y que valora tanto. Pero el hombre al que ama está agarrando su trasero y diciéndole cosas sucias en ruso al oído, y está dispuesto a arriesgarse. Están tambaleándose por el pasillo hacia su habitación cuando una voz familiar dice, “¡Oh Dios! Lo siento, no quería – ¡lo siento!”

Yuuri aparta a Viktor, y solo tiene un momento para sentirse mal por Viktor tambaleándose hacia la pared del pasillo antes de ver Yura sentado en el suelo, al lado de su habitación de hotel, con ojos rojos y la boca abierta de la sorpresa. “¡Yurochka!” dice, arrodillándose al lado de él. Torpemente levanta una mano para posarla en su mejilla, mirando con cuidado a su pálida cara y los obvios signos de que ha estado llorando. “¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Algo ha ido mal?”

“¡Nada!” dice, frotándose los ojos, “Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento. No pensé que – me iré ahora, no quería interrumpir.” Intenta ponerse de pie, pero Yuuri pone una mano en su hombro, impidiéndoselo.

La adrenalina y la preocupación le ayudan a ponerse sobrio, mejor que ninguna otra cosa, e intenta apartar los últimos resquicios de ebriedad de su cerebro para poder centrarse en Yura. “No lo sientas, no has hecho nada malo. ¿Por qué me estabas esperando? ¿Alguien se ha portado mal contigo?”

Yura menea la cabeza. “Nada, no es nada, es estúpido.”

“Nada que te haga sentir así es estúpido,” dice Viktor, arrodillándose al otro lado de Yuri, cuidadosamente. Yura se aleja de él, agachando la cabeza y Viktor mira a Yuuri sin saber qué hacer.

“Yo me ocupo,” dice, y se lamenta durante un rápido instante por el sexo que definitivamente no va a tener esta noche. “Vete a la cama, yo me encargo.”

Yura intenta incorporarse otra vez, pero no le deja. “No, no – lo siento mucho, no pensé que los dos fueseis a – que erais – bueno, ya sabes.”

Viktor duda, pero se inclina para presionar un beso en la frente de Yura. “No te preocupes acerca de eso. Tú eres más importante.” Le da un pequeño apretón al hombro de Yuuri antes de irse a su habitación y cerrar silenciosamente la puerta detrás de él. El hecho de que no parezca molesto por el cambio de planes es un golpe a su ego, pero si Viktor hubiese indicado que quería que Yuuri dejase solo a Yura, le hubiera pegado un puñetazo.

Cambia de posición de manera que está sentado al lado de Yura, apoyado en la pared, y pasa un brazo por sus hombros, acercando al chico a su lado. Está tenso por un momento, pero luego se derrite, pasando su brazo alrededor del estómago de Yuuri. “Lo siento.”

“No lo estés, “repite. “¿Qué es lo que pasa?”

“Es solo que,” se tensa un poco y dice casi tan bajo que no se oye, “la caída parecía realmente mala, eso es todo. Y a veces las lesiones no duelen al principio – y parecía que te habías caído sobre tu espalda, eso es lo que pasa, solo por un momento. Y sé que el médico dijo que estabas bien, y tú dijiste que estabas bien, y Yakov dijo que estabas bien – pero yo, solo estaba siendo estúpido, eso es todo,” dice finalmente, pero la última parte le sale como ahogada, y Yuuri no tiene que mirarle para saber que está llorando otra vez.

Yuuri se siente como un completo y total idiota. El abuelo de Yura está en el hospital por una caída, y Yura había tenido que esperar en el hospital con él, solo, había tenido que lidiar con todo solo hasta que Yuuri había llegado. Y luego Yuuri se cae delante de él. No le extraña que Yura esté fuera de sí, preocupado y en pánico. A lo mejor no es lógico del todo, pero si alguien puede entender ese pánico demoledor que viene de cosas que no son realmente lógicas, es Yuuri.

Él, más que cualquier otra persona, debería haber visto venir esto. Sabía que Yura no estaba del todo bien, pero no sabía por qué, pero lo había ignorado y había dejado a Yura solo, de todas las maneras. “No estás siendo estúpido,, para nada, Yurochka. Debiste de sentir mucho miedo cuando me caí, ¿verdad?”

Yura se congela, y luego se gira completamente, de manera que está abrazando a Yuuri con la cara enterrada en su pecho. Asiente, con respiraciones irregulares y los hombros temblando, “Sé que estás bien, no quería estropearte la noche. Solamente, no podía parar de pensar en ello, y pensé que si te esperaba y viera que estabas bien, no me preocuparía más, así que lo hice, ¡no quería estropear nada!”

“Nada se ha estropeado,” dice Yuuri, frotándole la espalda a Yura, haciendo pequeños círculos para calmarle. “¿Qué te parece si paso la noche en tu habitación y de esa manera puedes tener un ojo en mi? ¿Te haría eso sentir mejor?”

Se aparta y se restriega los ojos, “Pero no quieres…” sus ojos se posan en su puerta de habitación.

“Ya se habrá dormido de todas las maneras,” dice Yuuri firmemente, “Estoy _bien,_ Yurochka. Pero si necesitas verlo para creértelo, no tengo ningún problema con eso.”

Yura se le queda mirando varios minutos, controlando sus lágrimas y buscando en su cara alguna pista de que está mintiendo. Luego mira hacia abajo y dice, “Si – si no te importa.”

“Nunca,” jura Yuuri, levantándoles a ambos, “Vamos.”

~

Viktor sabe que lo que está haciendo no está bien, pero aun así está sentado en el suelo de la habitación con la oreja presionada en la puerta, intentando oír su conversación.

Cuando Yuuri se ofrece a ir con Yura, no está sorprendido, o enfadado. Yura es un niño, y la lista de personas en las que confía completamente es muy pequeña. De hecho, contiene dos personas – su abuelo y Yuuri. No es ninguna sorpresa que se pusiese fuera de sí al pensar en ambas de esas dos personas, _heridas._

Aún así, no puede evitar el sentimiento de cómo si alguien le apretara el corazón, mientras les oye alejarse. Yuuri le había querido, y hubiese sido – se hubiesen levantado la mañana siguiente, y Viktor podría haberle secuestrado para ir a desayunar y podrían haber tenido una conversación madura sobre lo que significaba todo. No podrían evitarlo más si dormían juntos, para mejor o para peor tendrían que _hablar_  de ello. Después de los balbuceos de Yuuri en el callejón, no  puede evitar pensar que a lo mejor Chris había tenido razón todo este tiempo, y a Yuuri realmente le gustaba, no solo como un hombre atractivo con el que liarse, pero como _Viktor._ Lo que significaría que el resultado esperanzador del desayuno habría sido Yuuri aceptando ser su novio de verdad, no solamente para los medios, y los dos habrían ido de vuelta a la habitación para volver a tener sexo antes de hacer las maletas para su vuelo a Rusia juntos, y luego tener más sexo en el apartamento.

Pero en vez de eso, está solo en su habitación, cubierto de sudor y alcohol, y con una presión creciendo gradualmente detrás de sus ojos, a la que está haciendo todos sus esfuerzos por ignorar. Yura necesita a Yuuri más, así que está bien, él está bien.

Está bien.

~

Yuri se levanta con un extraño entumecimiento en el cuello, y está confundido hasta que recuerda de golpe todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior,  su vergonzosos lloros y Katsudon reconfortándole y ofreciéndole quedarse con él,  los dos apretujándose en una cama demasiado pequeña de manera que pudiese apoyar su oreja en el pecho de Katsudon y asegurarse de que su corazón todavía estaba latiendo, de que no iba a tener que enfrentarse a que su otra persona más importante saliese herida, tan pronto después de lo de su abuelo.

Está solo en la cama ahora, y se gira para ver a Katsudon sentado en el marco de la ventana, todavía en la ropa de ayer y con una mirada lejana en sus ojos mientras mira el paisaje parisino. Yuri se acurruca más en las mantas y apoya la cabeza en sus brazos, mirando por varios minutos antes de conseguir el valor para decir, “No sabía que Viktor y tú eráis – sois – bueno, ya sabes. Pensaba que era solo una tapadera para la prensa.”

Katsudon se sobresalta por el sonido de su voz, pero está sonriendo cuando vuelve su cabeza hacia él, así que Yuri no puede evitar sonreírle de vuelta. “¡No lo somos!” dice cuando por fin procesa lo que Yuri ha dicho, con las mejillas sonrosadas. “La noche anterior fue – un error, eso es todo. Me refiero yo – pero estoy seguro de que Viktor no, así que, sí, “ finaliza lamentablemente.

Yuri no para de mirarle, y no sabe si otras personas piensan que Katsudon es un buen mentiroso, porque hasta donde Yuri sabe, se le da bastante mal. Sale de la cama y camina hacia él, poniéndose directamente enfrente. Katsudon levanta una sola ceja y ladea ligeramente la cabeza. Yuri pregunta, “¿Sientes algo por Viktor?”

“¡No!” dice, con los ojos demasiado abiertos, lo que claramente es una confirmación.

“Oh chico,” suspira, y se impulsa para sentarse al borde de la ventana también. Katsudon encoge las rodillas, llevándolas hasta su pecho, para hacer espacio. “Mira, se que tienes problemas de autoestima,” Katsudon rueda los ojos, pero no protesta, lo que es un progreso, “pero confías en mí, ¿verdad? Sabes que no te mentiría o reiría de ti, ¿verdad? Nunca te diría algo que no fuera verdad.”

“Por supuesto,” dice Katsudon con una gratificante rapidez. “¿Por qué?”

Por un lado, esto significa que casi sin lugar a dudas va a tener que aguantar a Viktor mucho más en su vida. Por el otro, si Viktor puede hacer a Katsudon feliz, esa es la única cosa que realmente importa. “Viktor es un idiota, “ empieza, “pero también está enamorado de ti, lo que es la cosa menos estúpida que ha hecho hasta la fecha.”

La boca de Katsudon se abre de la sorpresa. “Um, no creo que, me refiero – que, uh.”

Yuri levanta un dedo y luego se sumerge en un discurso sobre todas las pruebas que se le ocurren que demuestran que Viktor está locamente enamorado de Katsudon.

~

Viktor acaba de salir de la ducha, con una toalla atada a la cintura y pelo en sus ojos, cuando Yuuri irrumpe en la habitación, todavía llevando la ropa de ayer, y luciendo injustamente bien en ella. ¿Cómo es eso si quiera posible?  Ningún humano debería ser capaz de verse tan guapo después de caer rendido en la cama tras una noche de fiesta loca.

No tiene más que un par de segundos para apreciar las vistas, antes de que Yuuri diga, atropelladamente, “Yura dice que estás enamorado de mí, ¿es eso verdad? Porque si lo es, yo también estoy enamorado de ti. A ver, supongo que te quiero, independientemente de que tu lo hagas o no, porque así es como funciona el amor, pero si – si me quieres, deberías saber que yo también te quiero. Y si no lo haces, supongo que te quiero, sin el también. Pero sin presiones, si no sientes lo mismo. No quiero que te sientas pres-“

Viktor se congela con la primera frase, pero al final, está radiante de felicidad. Hace lo que Yuuri hizo con él la noche anterior, y le empuja contra la pared, presionando sus bocas juntas. Yuuri se congela, y Viktor empieza a retirarse, preocupado de que haya hecho algo mal. Pero entonces, los brazos de Yuuri rodean su cintura y le acercan más, presionándolos juntos otra vez y con la boca de Yuuri hambrienta debajo de la suya.

La toalla se cae, y con algo de torpeza, empieza a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Yuuri, desesperado por tocarle, por besarle. Yuuri finalmente descubre lo que está haciendo y le empuja hacia la cama, sonrojándose al ver a Viktor tumbado debajo de él. “¿Entonces eso es un sí?”

“ _Sí_ ” dice Viktor, y luego engancha su pie por detrás de las rodillas de Yuuri y tira, haciéndole caer encima de él.

Solo tienen un par de horas antes de que tengan que coger el vuelo, y Viktor piensa aprovecharlas.

~

Chris está acurrucada debajo de las mantas, mirando sus redes sociales, cuando recibe un mensaje de Viktor.

Es mejor que una llamada de teléfono, y ya se ha resignado a leer tres párrafos de poesía sobre el culo de Yuuri. O, bueno, es Viktor, así que a lo mejor es sobre su ‘carácter amable’ o lo que sea.

Es una imagen. Espera impacientemente a que cargue, y cuando lo hace, grita.

Son Yuuri y Viktor, de cintura para arriba, tumbados en la cama, y claramente desnudos. Yuuri está tapándose la cara con las manos y Viktor está sonriendo radiante, y no hay ninguna duda de que acaban de tener sexo. Recibe otro mensaje: _es mi novio ahora <3 <3 <3_

Intenta llamarles a ambos, pero va directamente al buzón de voz, y esto es lo peor. Ha soportado tanto, ¡y ni siquiera tienen la decencia de responder a sus llamadas!

Despreciable.

~

Yuri se preguntaba si las cosas cambiarían, ahora que Viktor y Katsudon están saliendo de verdad, y no solo como una farsa para los medios.

No lo hacen.

Michele y Sara se burlan de Viktor por estar tan embelesado a su cara, en vez de a sus espaldas, y Katsudon es más tímido con los paparazzis ahora que realmente es el novio de Viktor. Pero no empieza a pasar las noches en casa de Viktor, entrena con Yuri más que con nadie y todavía está _allí_  para él de una manera que nadie más ha estado en toda su vida.

Está increíblemente agradecido por eso, pero es un sentimiento demasiado mortificante para decirlo en alto, así que intenta no fulminar con  la mirada a Viktor tanto como antes, ahora que es el novio de Katsudon.

~

“Le estás dando demasiadas vueltas,” dice Phichit, su cara llenando la pantalla del ordenador de Yuuri.

“¿Cómo puedo estar dándole demasiadas vueltas? ¡Es una decisión importante!” dice, e intenta no sonar como si estuviera lamentándose, pero casi seguro que no lo logra.

Phichit rueda sus ojos. “Mira, eres mi mejor amigo, y obviamente lo que _yo_ quiero es que vuelvas a Detoit y continúes siendo mi compañero de cuarto y de pista. ¡Pero Viktor Nikiforov es tu _novio_ ahora! Siempre serás mi mejor amigo, pero las relaciones a distancia son más difíciles de mantener que las amistades a distancia.”

“¡Pero el colegio! Y ni siquiera sé si Yakov quiere ser mi entrenador, no quiero que se sienta obligado solo porque estoy saliendo con Viktor.”

Phichit suspira, pero antes de que tenga la oportunidad de decir nada alguien toca a la puerta y Yura entra sin esperar una respuesta. “Habláis tan alto, puedo oíros, sabéis.” Se sienta al borde de la cama de Yuuri. “A Yakov le encantaría tenerte como estudiante, no seas ridículo, y no es por Viktor.”

“Ah,” parpadea, como en un trance, “lo siento Yurochka, no quería que oyeses nada de eso.”

Mueve su mano, “Como sea, no te preocupes. Pero Phichit se equivoca,” Phichit hace un sonido ofendido, pero no intenta interrumpirle más allá de eso. “No te quedes por Viktor. Si realmente te ama, los dos os las apañaréis con las distancia. Si no lo hace, yo estaré aquí para golpearle en la cara. No lo hagas por mí tampoco, mi abuelo va a estar en el hospital un par de meses más, pero puedo cuidar de mi mismo. Así que no hagas nada por Viktor, o yo, o los medios o nadie más. La _única_ razón por la que te deberías quedar es porque tú _quieres._ Eres nuestra familia,” dice firmemente, “y lo seguirás siendo si estás en Detroit.”

Yuuri se le queda mirando por un largo momento, y la cara de Yura se está volviendo roja de la vergüenza. Antes de que pueda retirarlo, Yuuri le levanta de la cama y le da un abrazo. “De acuerdo, entonces,” dice, intentando que no suene tan ahogado como se siente, “Haré solo lo que quiera.”

“¡Bien!” dice Yura, pero no se oye del todo bien, ya que su cara esta presionada contra el esternón de Yuuri.

Oye el clic de la foto que les hace Phichit a través de su webcam. Le saca el dedo detrás de la espalda de Yura, y sabe que lo ha visto cuando su mejor amigo empieza a reírse.

~

Son las Grand Prix Finals, Yuuri pierde contra Viktor por tres cuartos de punto. Consigue la plata, mientras que Chris obtiene bronce. Puede ver a Yura y a Phichit animando detrás de las gradas, con la medalla de oro de la competición junior al cuello de Yura, y cuando ve el flash de las cámaras alrededor de ellos tiene que morderse el labio para no reír.

 “¿Tengo que arrastrarte esta noche o vendrás por voluntad propia?” Chris pregunta desde la esquina de su boca.

Yuuri suspira. Sara, Michele, Mila y Georgi también están allí. Va a ser un completo desastre. “Claro.”

Chris sonríe.

Después de bajar del podio, se coloca junto a Celestino, una última vez. Hay una masa de reporteros esperándoles, para poder hacer oficial lo que el mundo del patinaje sobre hielo lleva esperando semanas – que él y Celestino irán por caminos distintos, y su colocación permanente en San Petesburgo, para estudiar con Yakov.

Y para estar más cerca de su novio y de Yurochka, pero eso es algo que dejara para la fábrica de rumores, también conocido como Phichit.

Todavía hay mucho que hacer – enviar todas sus cosas desde Detroit, y conseguir su residencia permanente en Rusia, y encontrar una universidad que al menos enseñe en inglés, una vez que descubra cuantos créditos online su actual universidad acepta.

Al menos, no tendrá que preocuparse de encontrar un lugar donde vivir. Se quedará con Yurochka y su abuelo hasta que este esté recuperado totalmente y después de eso –

Bueno, Viktor le pidió que se mudara con él la noche anterior.

Sabe que debería ser un final, mudarse de Detroit y dejar a Celestino, pero no se siente como uno.

Se siente como el último comienzo que alguna vez fuera a necesitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ¡Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo y buenas críticas! Esto no podía haberse escrito sin vosotros <3  
> Ps en el futuro hay 100% una escena después de que se casen donde Yuuri está hablando con su madre y ella dice “pásale el teléfono a mi otro hijo” y se lo pasa a Viktor, pero luego ella dice, “no, ¡a mi otro hijo!” y Viktor le pasa el teléfono a Yura, quién está tremendamente satisfecho de ser el otro hijo  
> Siéntete libre de seguirme/acosarme en: shanastoryteller.tumblr.com
> 
> T/N: Siento muchísimo la espera, y por eso os doy las gracias a todos los que habéis tenido la paciencia de quedaros hasta el final.   
> Esta es mi primera traducción y también la primera cosa que cuelgo, y ha sido una experiencia maravillosa, que desearía que todavía no acabara. Este fue uno de los primeros fics que me lei de yoi y que me enganchó. Los personajes me parecieron muy fieles, la historia entretenida... esa es la razón por la que decidí traducirlo.  
> Muchas gracias también por todos los kudos y las hits, que aunque no sean descomunales, me hacen muy felices.  
> Espero que la historia os haya gustado <3<3


End file.
